lita
by anime kaz
Summary: its been 2 yrs since Ryudo defeated valmar & left everyone behind.Accepting another job he finds himself escorting a girl possessed by VALMAR!sounds familiar.but this time its a 6 yr old girl.its now time for ryudo to find his friends for another journey.
1. lita

Chapter 1 Lita

Ryudo sat under a large leafy tree, enjoying the shade on such a hot summer day. It had been 2 years since he saw his friends and he knew they probably gave up looking for him. After defeating Valmar He found himself laying between Elena and Millena. He watched them for a while. His mind whirled over the events of the last few months. He still remembered how sad he felt when he made that heart breaking dicision. The hardest choice of his life. He left them there...sleeping soundly and walked away. He kept on walking, not looking back. He needed time. After everything that happened he just needed time to think, what will he do now? He even left Sky behind with the girls. He knew that bird would probably find him sooner or later. But he never did come.

Two years later he found himself doing exactly what he used to. He was once again playing the part of a ruthless Geohound. On this fateful day, under the shade of that luscious tree He was sure he heard someone scream. He was waiting for a job, a high paying job. He was sure that job was the one screaming. He got up with a sigh and stated running toward the screams. "If this is another 'kitten in a tree' I will kill them." He muttered under his breath. A little bit of Elena seemed to rub off him because he seemed to be helping people in need before he even realised it. And when he finally realised it he would curse himself. He finally made it to the screaming and there was a man, he looked to be from the church of Granas and he was huddled over a small child as large spiders and spawn of valmar attacked him. Ryudo quickly drew his sword, almost wishing he hadn't buried the divine sword. He quickly went about eliminating the monsters, glancing at the man and child. It was the child that was screaming but now was quiet, watching Ryudo with large eyes that peered from beneath the mans heavy body. Ryudo was quick and able to take out the 4 monsters in little time. It had been years since he saw some spawn of valmar. Why would they suddenly come back? His blood went cold and a shiver went up his spine at the thought. It was then that he looked down at the man. He was beyond saving. Ryudo's eyes grew sad. This had become harder to look at since he saw the death that took place in the kingdom Cyrum after saving Elena from the moon of valmar. Slowly he kneeled on the ground and lifted the man saw the mans lips slowly moving and leaned forward to hear him, although he felt a little uncomfortable when he felt the breath of a man on his ear

"Save her...Valmar is returning...she is possessed by ..." He's hand flopped to the ground and Ryudo's heart paused. He begged that he heard wrong. After a moment of being frozen Ryudo was brought back to his senses by a small whimper. His attention turned to the child, A girl no older than 6 years of age. Her hair was long, reaching up to her knees and was such a light blonde it was almost angelic. Her light blue eyes were terrified as they watched Ryudo's every move, darting between him and the man. She wore a plain white dress that was slightly torn from the recent attack. Ryudo felt his body move on it's own accord as he lay the man down and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. He felt her cringe as she shut her and turned her head away from him.

"It's okay, I'm a good guy." Ryudo said to her She refused to look at him as she began to tremble. Ryudo sighed in annoyance

"this is where Elena would be useful." He mumbled. He stood up and turned his back on the girl

"Look I didn't ask for this. Once I'm done burying this guy I'm going, with or without you." He looked back to see the girl now begin to cry as she sat on the grass. Ryudo jumped in the air.

"Why'd I have to say that?" he said as he hit his hand to his forehead.

Ryudo patted the dirt on the ground with the shovel. He felt dirty and tired, not to mention hungry. The sun was already setting. He looked at the girl as she sat silently on the ground. It was then that he noticed she had gathered some wood, some small pieces but wood never the less. He smiled and began setting up camp. He had only some bread left but it was enough for the two of them.

Sitting by the fire Ryudo could feel the warmth of the fames dance across his skin as he silently finished the last of his bread. He glanced back at the girl watching the tiny bites she took of her bread. This silence was torture, sure he was normally by himself but now he finally had company he expected a bit more noise.

"So..." he began as he scratched his head. "What's your name?" the girl glanced at him but did not reply.

"How old are you?"

"..."

"Where are you from?"

"..."

"Do you know what's happening?"

"..."

"Are you cold? Where's your family?"

"..."

Ryudo glared at the small girl and growled beneath his breath. Obviously she wasn't possessed by the mouth of vamar.

"You know I once had to escort a girl who was possessed by the wings of valmar." He didn't know why he decided to talk about this but the girl seemed to be suddenly engrossed in his story.

"She was so Sheltered to what the real life is like, She was stubborn, she was far too kind for her own good. I kept pissing her off one way or another." Ryudo suddenly smirked "Calling her Princess was all it took to get a bite out of her. But after travelling with her for so long I found myself..." He suddenly stopped. His heart was racing and he was sure his face wasn't hot due to the fire. The very thought of Elena made his heart pound. What was it he was going to say? He wasn't sure. But the curious look on the girls face made him suddenly feel like he said far too much as his face broke into a full blush. "Ummmm any way we became good friends and I made lots of other friends like Millenia and Roan and Mareg and Tio and and..." He was talking fast and not taking a moment to breathe. He suddenly stopped as he heard a small giggle. He thought he had imagined it as he looked down on the girl, still eating her bread with tiny little bites.

When the sun rose Ryudo had already packed up camp, the little girl watched quietly as he finished stuffing the tent into his large back pack. He threw the bag on his back and, motioned for the girl to follow. It was then, as they walked down a dusty old trail, that his ear's heard a small voice

"Lita, 6, I can't remember, no, I am fine, they died during the day of darkness." It took a moment to realise it was the girl that had spoken and at least another two moments before he realised she was answering the questions from the night before in order. It took another 5 moments before he realised she was clutching his hand as tightly as she could. Ryudo tried to hide the smile that threatened to creep up on his face "Lita huh." He replied

"Mister Ryu... Where are we going?" Ryudo was not impressed at her little nickname for him. It also seemed to bring back memories of when he told Elena not to call him mister Ryudo.

"It's Ryudo. And I found my missions objective and money in that mans poc..." He paused as her grip tightened on his hand. "errr... Anyway. It is my job to protect you and find out what to do. The only thing I can think of is to catch up with all my friends and the only way I know where to find them is to see Roan." The thought of seeing Elena made his heart pound and yet he had a feeling she would be mad at him. He trembled at the thought of seeing an enraged Millenia. He really didn't want to fend for his life. She was so stubborn she would probably hate him to no ends for leaving her behind. And she specialised in lightning and fire...Why couldn't she specialise in candy and fluffy bunnies?

"Mister Ryu... are you going to kill me?" Ryudo was shocked at this question, so shocked he didn't answer and he suddenly felt Lita's hand slowly loosen, almost trembling. He cursed himself for not answering, he knew she must have taken that as a yes for her small soft hand let go of his, without so much as a thought he quickly took her hand and grasped it tightly

"I didn't Kill Elena because she was possessed, I didn't kill Millenia and she was a PART of Valmar, also..." He looked into the girls eyes and did his best at a kind smile, although awkward it seemed to work as she smiled back at his next words "I am possessed by the horns. And the three of us are just fine. So I KNOW you will be fine, and I promise I will protect you." Lita beamed and hugged Ryudo's arm tightly, nearly making Ryudo lose balance.

"Okay okay, not so clingy! You can hold my hand and that's it! And only till the next town get it."

"Yes mister Ryu!"

"It's Ryudo! RY-U-DO! Got it."

"Mister Ryu where are we going?" Ryudo glared at her and corrected her yet again

"It's Ryudo and we will be reaching Agear town in about a day. From there we will keep making our way to the kingdom of cyrum and see Roan and Tio."

"Oakie Doakie!" Lita said with a huge smile. Ryudo scratched his head and mumbled

"It's my mission and I still feel it's a Damn kitten in a tree."


	2. elena

Chapter 2 Elena

Ryudo along with Lita walked onward. He was shocked at the time it was taking the two of them to reach Agear town, although it didn't help that Lita would pull Ryudo in any direction to stare at awe at anything that moved. And whenever he tried to pull her back on track he had to face the most despicable of all acts, the worse punishment you could put a rough, tough geohound like Ryudo through...The puppy dog eyes! They were heartbreaking! And whenever he looked at them he would sigh and give her a few more minutes. He tried his best not to look at her as he grabbed her tiny wrist and pulled her away but for some reason he always found himself looking at that little face. He began thinking that he must be getting soft. It was probably Elena's fault...and Millenia's, after all she made him take Roan along on their mission with those damn puppy dog eyes. Damn them both. And then there was that brat Roan. He's whole 'lollypop lane' attitude that bugged Ryudo from the start probably made him soft. Once again he felt a tug at his arm.

"Lookie mister Ryu! Yellow flower!"

"Lita. You see one flower you've seen them all. Hurry we got to go..." There was that look. Ryudo groaned. No! He refused to be Mister Nice Guy! He turned around and picked her up off the ground, flinging her over his shoulder so that her face was facing his back. That solved the puppy dog eye problem, as well as the fact her little legs weren't that fast. He would make record now, he was sure.

"WOW! LOOKIE IT'S A PINK FLOWER!" Ryudo tried to ignore her excited plea's to be put down and continued walking forward.

He finally placed her down on the ground as they entered Agear town. As he looked around he felt like he made a wrong turn. The city was bright and bustling, seemed there was a festival in town. It was very different from the ghost city him and Elena had entered over two years ago. Due to the monsters back then, there were only two buildings that stood, Vex's inn and the weaponry store. He held back a laugh when the memory of Elena passing out from the kuku berries came to his mind. It was also this town where Millena was first his ally and Roan came into the scene. He was brought back to the present at the small hand that kept tugging his hand.

"This better not be another flower."

"Mister Ryu that man is waving at you!" Lita noted as she pointed toward the inn. Ryudo's gaze fell upon his old friend Vex.

"RYUDO! I SEE YOU FOUND ANOTHER MISSY. BIT YOUNG FOR YOU ISN'T SHE?" he called out. Everyone turned and looked at Ryudo. He instantly felt embarrassed but easily hid that with a tough glare. He made his way toward Vex, Lita following his steps closely.

"let me guess...another princess?" Vex joked.

"Nah. She's a kitten." Ryudo said apathetically. Vex let out a hearty laugh.

"You seem to be a magnet to these kind of girls huh." Ryudo was about to respond to vex's playful prodding when he paused. A beautiful song reached his ears and his heart. Vex watched with a broad smile as Ryudo followed the sound.

"You should follow him kiddo." Vex said to Lita. Lita nodded and chased after Ryudo. It seemed like Ryudo was in a trance. He pushed his way through the crowds; Lita reached out and grabbed hold of the corner of his back pack, trying not to be separated from him. He didn't even notice. That Angelic voice settled on his ears. He knew that voice. Could it really be? No...Why would she be here? His body felt numb and the only thing he could feel was his heart pounding. He came to the town centre where there stood a tent. It was huge and due to the massive crowds half the tent was rolled up revealing a stage. Ryudo still couldn't see who was singing. The crowd refused to move. Ryudo desperately searched for another way to the stage. There it was! The side of the stage was covered by the tent. No one was there. He quickly made his way through the crowd and dropped to the ground next to the tent wall. A small thud next to him caught his attention; Lita was happily kneeling next to him smiling broadly enjoying every minute of this new game.

"You stay here Lita. Just for a moment." He took his bag off and begun sneaking under the tent. There she was...It was her...Elena! He watched with amazement as Elena spun around during her beautiful ballad. He stood up and gasped in awe. She was so beautiful as she poured her heart into that song, that song that reached the hearts of every person gathered there.

"Mister Ryu! She sounds pretty!" Ryudo didn't expect to hear Lita speak so loudly. Ryudo jumped, tripping over and falling flat on his face. He heard the singing stop and footsteps running up to him. He cursed under his breath as he heard Elena's sweet voice

"Sir? Are you okay?" Ryudo looked up at her and smiled a nervous smile, dirt smudged across his face.

"Ryudo?!" She said in shock. She hadn't seen him for so long... She was never mad at him. She figured he had a good reason for leaving her behind. Although she missed him like crazy but would it hurt to pretend? As she pretended to yell at him her troupe quickly closed off the tent so that the town's people could not witness the reunion.

Ryudo didn't really hear her. He saw her mouth moving but he was just staring at her. Her clothes were so different...cute. Her dress was a little shorter than the outfit he remembered her in and her hair was held back with beautiful bows. His gaze drifted to her upper body...Wait...is that a little cleavage? Ryudo had to look again. Yes it was. The outfit that he was used to seeing her in was one designed for a sister of lord Granas, covering as much skin as possible but this one...he could see her legs and... Cleavage. She was nearly as big as Millenia! He never noticed before! How could she hide it so well?

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?" Elena yelled. Ryudo's eyes quickly jerked back to her face. She was yelling something else but now all he could look at was her beautiful blue eyes that sparkled like a clear mid day sky and her ruby red lips that made him yearn to taste them. He shook his head wondering why such thoughts were creeping up into his mind.

Elena stopped yelling, she wanted more of a reaction from him but all he did was stare. And for a while she was sure he was staring at her chest. That had infuriated her. He never used to be a pervert, maybe she imagined it? She sighed angrily and leaned forward

"Ryudo would you say something!" Ryudo smiled and reached his hand toward her cheek. She gasped in surprise slightly as he stroked her smooth, silky skin.

"I'm glad to see you Elena." He said. Her anger melted away and a slight blush came to her cheeks.

"I...I'm glad to see you to." She whispered.

"Mister Ryu" Lita said loudly. Ryudo and Elena jumped away from each other. Elena blushed wildly as Ryudo also blushed. He had no idea why he acted that way. He was too busy focusing on her beautiful face. That's when he remembered Lita.

"Kitten, didn't I say to stay there?"

"You said stay there for a moment. So I waited a moment." She said innocently as she tilted her head

"and I'm Lita." She finished.

"You call me Ryudo and I will call you Lita." He said as he stood up and dusted himself. Elena kneeled in front of Lita and smiled kindly.

"Lita. That's a pretty name. Do you know what it means?" Lita shook her head. Elena continued "It means light, my name means the same." This brought a smile to Lita's face.

"You have an adorable friend.' Elena commented to Ryudo as she patted Lita on the head.

"Just another kitten stuck in a tree." Ryudo mumbled. Suddenly he remembered his mission and knelt next to Elena.

"Elena...can Valmar return?" Elena froze. Her skin crawled and a chill went up her spine. Her eyes were wide now as she looked at the serious expression on Ryudo's face. His tone of voice told her that was more of a statement than a question.


	3. durham caves

Chapter 3 Durham Cave

"I Don't know how parents do it." Ryudo Complained as he sat at the bar in vex's inn.

"It seems she is quite fond of you Ryudo." Elena said with a sweet smile as she took a small sip of water. Ryudo continued on his rant "I mean why does she HAVE to have me next to her till she's asleep. We have important stuff to discuss!" He stopped as he noticed Elena's sudden change of expression. She suddenly looked saddened and her once lively eyes looked vacant.

"Hello? Elena? Princess?" Ryudo pestered as he waved his hand in front of her face. Elena blinked but didn't change her expression "Ryudo...What did you mean by 'Can Valmar return'?" Ryudo looked away. He was sure it must bother her. The mission they took 2 years ago had broken all her dreams and crushed all she thought to be true all she was taught. He was sure she didn't want to experience that again. But he needed her. That was something he realised after being separated for so long. He never wanted to leave her side again.

"When I found Lita a man was protecting her. Before he died all he told me was 'save her, Valmar is returning, she is possessed by' and then he was gone." Elena sat her glass down as she spoke

"That poor girl. She probably doesn't understand what's happened to her. Just like little Aira." Ryudo smiled at Elena, she hadn't changed. Her heart sympathised with all and her mind always put others before herself. Elena suddenly smiled, turning and facing Ryudo

"I haven't told you yet have I? I was in Mirumu Village not too long ago. Aira is awake and doing very well."

"That's great Elena...But you seem to have drifted off the subject." Elena looked sad again, desperately fiddling with the lace hem of her skirt.

"It's nothing. Guess the idea of Valmar returning bothers me a bit. But I don't understand how. What will we do?" Ryudo watched her hands and felt a sudden urge to hold them but decided against it. He had a feeling if he did Lita would 'suddenly' pop up.

"I figure we should go to Cyrum and see Roan. He would know where Millenia is and we will all get together and see what happens from there."

"Why not pick Millenia up on the way?" Elena asked. Ryudo looked confused.

"She's in Liligue City. In fact she is teaching at a local school there." Ryudo had to use all the self control he could muster so as not to laugh. "A teacher... What does she teach? How to roast your enemies with a snap of your fingers?"

"Ryudo don't make fun of her. She is a wonderful teacher and the kids love her. Although she does have a tendency to lose her temper a bit..." What started off as Elena yelling suddenly became a whisper. Ryudo burst into laughter, unable to contain it anymore as he said

"Yep. That sounds like Millenia." Elena giggled. He was right. Elena remembered when she and Millenia woke up and Ryudo was gone. All he left was a note saying I'm sorry, good bye. Millenia yelled about that one for weeks.

Elena suddenly became fascinated with her skirt hem again as her delicate fingers gently ran across the lace. Ryudo found himself staring at her hands for a second time. "Ryudo..." Elena softly spoke, her hair covered her eyes hiding her emotions "Do you really think Valmar can come back? We destroyed him didn't we?" Ryudo could not fight the urge any longer; without warning he reached out and grabbed her hand, tightly holding it on her lap. She looked up at him, tears in the corners of her eyes and shock evident on her face. He had to say something to take away the pain. Anything would do! Just don't piss her off, Ryudo thought to himself. He opened his mouth when he heard a crash from the door leading outside. Ryudo, obviously annoyed, glared at the one who interrupted him. It was Vex.

"Ryudo, missy! I saw someone like your little girl wandering into the Durham Caves. I thought it was her but there was something different about her."

"Vex. Kitten is in her room asleep. She has not passed us and her room is on the second flo..." Before Ryudo finished Elena had pulled her hand out of his and was dashing up the stairs. Ryudo glared at Vex again. Vex let out a hearty laugh "was I interuptin' something?" He prodded Elena was back before ryudo could draw his sword and threaten his old friend.

"RYUDO! LITA IS GONE!" She panted. Ryudo Groaned as he got to his feet.

"When I find her she I'll pound her, damn kid." Elena followed him as they ran to the nearby cave that sat on the out skirts of town.

"Lita?" Elena called out, her beautiful voice echoed through the caves. If it weren't for the seriousness of the situation She would have enjoyed singing in these caves. Ryudo yelled out next

"HEY KITTEN! GET YOUR DAMN BUTT BACK HERE BEFORE I FIND YOU AND STAB MY SWORD THROUGH YOUR..."

"RYUDO!" Elena snapped before he had a chance to complete that thought.

"What?"

"That will only scare the poor thing away."

"She isn't a puppy Elena." Ryudo replied as they entered a new cavern. After hours of walking around the caves and slaughtering any monster in their path, not to mention Elena telling Ryudo off for his extremely violent killing technique, Ryudo felt like going on a little killing spree. But one look at Elena in that cute outfit kept making him forget the idea...for a moment anyway. Ryudo suddenly glanced at Elena. It could work... It seems to always happen when... Does he dare try. Ryudo wouldn't mind if it didn't work. Either way he wins.

"Elena..."

"Yes Ryudo?" Elena answered as she turned to look at him. She immediately felt flustered as Ryudo Stepped closer, she kept stepping back as he advanced, hand on her chest as if she was trying to contain her pounding heart. "Ry...Ryudo...What are you..." She stammered, she let out a small gasp as she felt her back hit the cave wall. Ryudo placed his hand next to her head and leaned in. He was so close, his lips almost touching hers. He could feel her nervous breath brush his lips...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" A scream echoed throughout the caverns. Ryudo smirked.

"Hey it actually worked." He said as he stepped back. Elena was furious.

"You scared me half to death on a plan that might not work?"

"You don't seem too scared to me. In fact... Are you blushing Elena?" BAM! Elena's staff hit Ryudo's head, the sound echoed and so did Elena's hurried footsteps. Ryudo pouted as he watched Elena run in the direction of the scream. He would have to continue that later.

Ryudo caught up to Elena and saw Lita, surrounded by 3 Troglodytes, hideous lizard type monsters with long arms, and a Durham Minotaur, a bull like monster that was muscle bound and seemed to lead the lesser monsters. Take a Troglodyte away and it would feel like when they helped Roan recover his medal. Ryudo smiled. It had been a while since then and he remembered it was a good battle. He hoped that these were just as tough.

"Don't worry Kitten. We are here now."

"Lita! Stay back!" Elena loudly but kindly ordered, she then called out "IMPACT BOMB!" a red ball appeared in her hand, with the grace expected of one such as Elena, she threw the bomb easily taking out one of the Troglodytes. Ryudo blinked. She wasn't this strong before? There's no way she could take an enemy out in one blow...Surely It must have been injured.

"Staff of nightmares." She said. Ryudo watched in awe as her staff flew from her hands and hit the remaining two Troglodytes with a stream of bubbles, both falling asleep.

"RYUDO THE MINOTAUR!" Elena yelled out as she ran toward the Troglodytes, staff in hand. Ryudo shook his head and regained his thoughts as the Minotaur approached, It's steps were heavy and it's head bowed low. With all the strength it could muster it hit Ryudo on the head with it's horn and threw him into the air. Ryudo's head pounded but he refused to acknowledge it yet, he couldn't let Elena out shine him. He twirled his sword and buried it deep in the Minotaur's head on his descend. The Minotaur roared and collapsed on the ground. Ryudo smirked. Not an Exciting battle but at least he beat Elena, one move and it wasn't even a special move.

"LITA!" Elena screamed as she ran to Lita's aid, spreading her arms out and acting as a shield while the last Troglodyte swiped it's blood stained claws at the two girls. Ryudo readied himself

"TENSAKIN SLASH!" He called out. In the blink of an eye he had cut the monster in half.

"You okay, princess? Kitten?"

"You stopped calling me Princess ages ago Ryudo." Elena commented

"And I'm Lita mister Ryu."

"Sorry Elena, Lita has brought back memories. And Kitten... I will call you Lita when you call me Ryudo."

"Lita likes Mister Ryu better."

"And I like Kitten better." Ryudo growled. Elena stifled a laugh as she pulled Lita into A hug.

"You are acting quite childish Mister Ryu." She teased. Ryudo glared at her.

"Don't you dare." He hissed. Elena giggled an apology then turned her attention to Lita

"Lita, dear, Why did you wonder here?"

"I didn't. I fell asleep, mister Ryu watched me, when I woke up I was here." Elena shivered. This felt far too familiar to her. Almost like they were repeating their past. Ryudo scratched his head

"Vex said you looked different...but you walked in here. Maybe you were sleep walking?" Lita pulled herself from Elena and ran to Ryudo, hugging his legs tightly.

"Lita was scared. Don't leave her alone when she sleeps please!"

"Damn it." Ryudo grumbled. Elena smiled as she spoke

"looks to me you would make a great parent." Ryudo blushed at this and quickly turned his head from Elena's view "Yeah if great parents are the kind that eat their young, I recon I'm almost there."

"Ryudo don't be mean." Elena giggled.

The sun was rising by the time they exited the caves. Lita rode piggy back on Ryudo's back, peacefully breathing in and out. Her breathe on his ear made him remember Elena's breathe on his lips. He couldn't believe he nearly kissed her. Elena silently walked beside him as they made their way back to vex's. "When Lita wakes up we should make our way through the baked plains and to Liligue City." Elena finally said. Ryudo smiled mischeviously

"Maybe before she wakes up we can continue what we started in the cave." Elena went red as she gripped the hem of her skirt "RYUDO! HOW DARE YOU ASK THAT! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR TWO YEARS AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT!" She was definitely caught off guard by his new found boldness. Was this the same guy that stumbled over his words when trying to say something nice? Surely he was just toying with her. Ryudo took in the moment. She was even cuter when she blushed. He would have to pick on her some more just so he could see how cute she could get.


	4. Millenia

Chapter 4 Millenia

Authors note: sorry this chapter kinda ended up a little longer then I planned. Bare with me please.

"LOOKIE MISTER RYU!" Lita called out as she excitingly jumped up and down. She was so different from the scared girl that Ryudo first met. Now he couldn't shut her up. Although when ever they asked her about what happened she suddenly went silent and a scared far away look came to her face. Elena begged Ryudo to stop bringing it up, she felt like her heart would break every time she saw that look.

"MISTER RYU! HURRY!" she demanded in a rather annoyed tone. Ryudo yelled back in an equally annoyed tone "IT'S RYUDO! RY-U-DO! GOT THAT KITTEN?"

"IT'S LITA! LI-TA!" Elena giggled. This fight happened every two minutes but she couldn't get enough of it.

"THIS BETTER NOT BE ANOTHER FLOWER!" Ryudo called back as he ran to catch up to her.

"Ryudo...Don't you know where we are?" Elena asked, a huge smile worn on her lips as she walked calmly after him. Ryudo paused and looked around. He smiled in realisation

"You were excited too when you saw them." Elena nodded. They finally reached Lita and looked out at the Grana Cliffs. Elena happily admired the cliffs, they were so beautiful. Lita gasped for the hundredth time since her eyes first rested on them. They were filled with water now but it just added to their beauty. Ryudo was impressed at the Grana cliffs new found exquisiteness but he pretended to be completely unimpressed. "Wow...It has water in it. Yay." He sarcastically said.

"WOWY WOW! Miss Ele! It's so pretty!"

"Yes it is Lita. And once we find our friend we will be crossing it on the water way."

"The water way?" Ryudo questioned.

"Now whose naive?" Elena joked. She giggled at The look of annoyance on Ryudo's face. He couldn't believe how much she changed. Since when does she pick on people? Well it had been two years. She finally answered his question "Since there is no need to cross the cliffs via sky the sky way has become a boat of sorts and was renamed the water way." Ryudo felt a sudden pull on his arm, nearly making him loose balance

"Mister Ryu will we really cross it?"

"To get too Roan we will have to, kitten."

"Lita." Lita corrected

"Ryudo." Ryudo said, pointing a finger toward his face. Lita pointed at him

"Mister Ryu!" She smiled. Ryudo glared at the giggling girl until Elena interrupted

"Ryudo. We better hurry. It's early morning and we should make it to Liligue city by late afternoon if we hurry now."

"And if we get distracted?" Ryudo asked.

"We would have to set up camp some where along the way." Elena added. Ryudo sighed. He really didn't want to take any longer. And Millenia knew the most about Valmar so the faster they met up with her the better.

"No distractions then." He said and walked up to Lita. Before she knew it she could feel her feet leave the ground as she was thrown over Ryudo's shoulder.

"Put Lita down mister Ryu. I saw a pwetty flower! And a pwetty butterfly! They are right next to the pwetty water cliff!"

"No way kitten. We are leaving."

"LITA wants to look at stuff." She emphasised her name as she glared at the back of Ryudo's head.

"well RYUDO say's we're going." Ryudo emphasised his own name but in a sterner tone. Lita pouted, about to say something hen a beautiful blue flower popped into her view. She looked up to see Elena walking behind them, flower in hand.

"Look Lita...This flower is like your eyes. Isn't it pretty." Elena smiled gently as Lita happily smiled and took the flower

"WOW! It is really pwetty! Is Lita's eyes pwetty to?"

"Yes they are very pretty." Elena commented. "Miss Ele's eyes are pwetty to. They are like water in water cliff!" Lita said as she continued to smile. As Elena kept her occupied Ryudo couldn't help but think to himself...damn I should have used that line.

Elena led the way through the streets, Lita held her hand and Ryudo's hand as they passed many people. Everyone warmly greeted Elena. Ryudo wondered why it seemed like everyone was an old friend of Elena's. Maybe she visited Millenia often? It was then that Elena stopped, Lita and Ryudo both walked into her, both distracted by the people and surroundings. Ryudo was about to ask why when a fiery red flash caught his eye. It was hair, long hair tied in a beautiful pony tail. It was then that he saw the owner of the hair. It was her. Millenia. She was yelling at a group of kids...yep definitely Millenia. Her styl of clothing was just as revealing as he remembered, how could parents let her teach their kids like that? He could imagine the way Millenia would deal with complaints. The parents must be terrified.

"MILLENIA!" Elena happily called out with a wave. Millenia instantly beamed at her voice, spinning around with a huge smile on her face, that smile soon fell as she stared at Ryudo and Lita, back at Elena, then Ryudo, then Lita then Elena. Her eyes darted between Lita's hands, firmly holding Ryudo and Elena's. She angrily held up her own hand, pointing at Ryudo as she began to yell

"DRAGON ZA..."

"MILLENIA!" Elena screamed, jumping in front of Ryudo. Millenia dropped her hand to her side

"ELENA HOW COULD YOU?! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR OVER A YEAR AND YOU FOUND RYUDO AND HAD A KID WITH HIM! SHE HAS THE SAME EYES AS YOU AND AND!" Millenia began pouting, tears threatened to end her angry disposition when Ryudo burst into laughter, Elena was bright red and Lita looked completely lost. Between laughs Ryudo finally managed to talk

"How can me and Elena have a 6 year old kid in a year?" Millena's cheeks went pink in embarrassment. She turned and let out a loud nervous laugh

"Of course I knew that. I was only...Playing around." She lied. She turned her attention to the Kids

"Class dismissed! Now go home and be good."

"Yes miss Millenia!" The children said in unison. They happily laughed as they pushed past her.

"HEY WATCH IT!" Millenia snapped. Once the kids were gone she faced her friends again. She was beaming once again. She threw her arms around Elena.

"Wow! That travelling troupe did you good! How cute is that outfit? Maybe I have a chance to dress you in my clothes?!" She exclaimed. Ryudo tried to hide his reddening cheeks by looking away, Elena in Millenia's revealing clothes... that was almost to much for his little mind to bear. He didn't even hear Elena denying Millenia's offer. In fact he was so engrossed with the image in his mind that he didn't even notice Millenia run up to him, It wasn't until Millenia held him in a suffocating hug that his mind was pulled back to reality.

"I just knew you would come back to me Ryudo." She giggled. Ryudo rolled his eyes. She really hadn't changed. Her attention now turned to Lita who lost all intrest in what was happening and instead happily watched some performers dancing. Millenia pounced, she kneeled behind Lita and hugging her from behind she rested her chin on Lita's head as she patted Her long blonde hair.

"And who's the cutie?" Millenia suddenly tensed as Lita did and they both looked at each other with confusion...her hands trembled as did Lita's. Ryudo and Elena didn't notice as Ryudo answered

"Her names Lita. She's my new mission I guess."

"She may be possessed by valmar." Elena sadly added. Millenia was almost glaring at Lita, not in anger but more like she was closely examining her. She smiled, shrugged and hugged her again, sure that feeling was just valmar in Lita's petite body.

"It definitely feels like it...somethings a bit different though. Maybe her will is as strong if not stronger then Elena's. It took a while for me to take over her body. Normally I had to wait till her guard was down." Millenia stopped when Lita pulled herself from her grip and hid behind Ryudo's legs.

"Strange. She didn't act like that with me." Elena noted. Millenia smiled sweetly at the young girl but did not move

"She can probably sense that I am valmar to. Let's go home and we can talk mor..." Millenia was interrupted by a slightly chubby man with darker skin. He looked familiar but Ryudo couldn't put his finger on why

"Elena! Good to see you again. It's been so long. And Ryudo. I never thought these eyes would see you again." Ryudo laughed as he scratched his head. He had absolutely no idea of who the hell this guy was. The man noticed this and smiled broadly

"I'm sorry. It's been two years and you obviously don't recognised me. I'm Gadan."

"Wow...you're not fa...i mean you lost weight." Ryudo quickly adjusted his words hoping Gadan didn't notice.

"actually his gained some recently." Millenia noted.

"Millenia don't be rude." Elena snapped.

"Actually she is right. And I need to urgently ask you something Millenia." Millenia could feel his nervousness as he suddenly looked at the ground. Now she really wanted to talk somewhere...less crowded.

"Let's go home." She said as she turned and led the way.

It was a nice little house with two bedrooms. Elena opened a door to one of the rooms and smiled.

Her eyes danced happily as she leaned against the door frame. Millennia stopped passing out the drinks and joined Elena for a brief moment. The room was simple enough. The only amazing thing was the wall filled with bookcases and Elena's old outfit folded neatly on the end of the bed.

"Just in case." Millenia smiled as she went back to the others Ryudo wondered what she meant. But he just ignored the question, if it was important he was sure they would tell him sooner or later. Elena finally pulled herself away from the bedroom and joined the others at the table. Lita moved her seat so it was touching Ryudo's then sat on it, clutching his arm as if there were monsters surrounding her.

"Millenia..." Gadan said as he picked the cup up with a trembling hand. "I have been feeling...unusal ... the same as ... back then" He said slowly. Elena took in a deep breath before posing her question

"You mean ... when you were first possessed by Valmar?" He nodded. Millenia sighed.

"It's my fault Valmar is returning." Everyone looked at her in utter shock. Only Lita did not stare at the red headed woman before her, rather she was quite happy looking at a vase of flowers on the nearby bench.

"Millenia?" Ryudo asked, urging for her to continue. Millenia looked into her glass, swirling the water around as she spoke

"I didn't take out all of Valmar when I absorbed the pieces. I didn't want the people to die, even from the start. If I had absorbed all of Valmar then the host would have died." Her voice suddenly snapped when she continued and she talked in a tone of annoyance "Hey I know I said I didn't care what happened to them. I am a piece of Valmar. I was sure Elena shared her damn conscience with me or something because I just couldn't bring myself to do it completely. I COULDN'T EVEN ABSORB ANY OF THE HORNS FROM RYUDO!" she yelled now. Finally, after slamming her fist on the table, she lowered her head so her hair fell over her eyes, whispering damn it over and over again. Ryudo wasn't sure what to say or do. She did nothing wrong. Elena took Millenia's hand and gave it a squeeze

"I believe you did the right thing." She said. Ryudo rested his hand on Millenia's shoulder catching her full attention,

"She's right. Even if it means we have to kick Valmar's butt again we will." Millenia smiled then continued by expressing her concern

"I don't understand though... Why have the pieces become active once again? I left only a small portion, so small that it should have remained dormant."

They thought about this and finally Gadan left. Ryudo sat in the kitchen, looking over at the sleeping Lita that lay on the couch. Finally he was free to go to bed himself! He stretched and made his way to Millenia's room which she said he could use. Of course she joked about sharing it with him but after a playful joke between the two she informed him she would share the second room with Elena. As he walked past the dark room he peeked in to see Elena and Millenia, both in the bed, fast asleep. They acted like sisters now. He was shocked Millenia hugged Elena first... it actually kind of annoyed him, but something had happened to them after he left. He walked into Millenia's room and saw a large mirror in the corner of the room. Written in pink lipstick on the upmost corner of the mirror, were the words 'Don't cry... we will be sisters...friends no matter where we are! Love Elena... ps... in regards to that idiot that abandoned us... lets let him decide.' Written in red lipstick just beneath that message was another 'I know that's true... I will await your next visit... and that idiot will choose me! Millennia.' A picture of a cartoon Millenia face, poking out her tongue was drawn next to Millenia's name. Ryudo smiled. They had grown closer. Elena probably visited Millenia not long after Millenia settled down here and left her a message before leaving. Ryudo looked around for something more 'manly' then a lipstick. He found a pot of black ink on her bed side table. Dipping his finger into it he quickly painted on the mirror...

'Sorry... I won't abandon either of you ever again...and I'm not an Idiot! Ryudo'

He finally decided to retire for the night like the others had so they could resume their journey tomorrow. Little did they know that wasn't going to be possible for as Gadan walked home he bumped into a rather thin person that was tall, lanky and bold. It was then that he began transforming into the tongue of valmar...just as the man also began to evolve into a monster...


	5. tongue

Chapter 5 tongue

"MISTER RYU!" Lita pleaded as she shook Ryudo back and forth.

"What the hells wrong Kitten?" He mumbled as he rolled over, his back facing her.

"You promised not to leave me alone when I sleep! I'm scared..." She began whimpering. Ryudo snarled quietly to himself before talking

"Kitten, you are fine. Millenia will know the moment something happens so you will be fine. Now go to sleep." Ryudo dismissively waved his hand at her. He heard footsteps then nothing. He sighed in relief, finally she went back to bed...

"Mister Ryu..." Lita whispered. Ryudo jumped up out of shock, Lita's face just centimetres from his own. What he didn't realise was he was on the edge of the bed, with a loud thud Ryudo found himself on the floor. He ran his fingers through his dark brown hair as he mumbled things that young children should never say. Luckily for him Lita didn't hear what he said. He let out a groan before he stood and walked over to Lita.

"What do you want now?" He said as he tried to withstand his anger.

"Can I sleep with you?" She innocently asked. Ryudo raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I let you sleep with me?"

"Cause I'm scared. Mummy and daddy always let me sleep with them when I was scared."

"I'm not your mummy or your daddy..." Ryudo trailed off as he saw Lita's lip tremble and her eyes fill with tears. It was then that he remembered...She had told him how both her parents were killed during the day of darkness. And he just reminded her that she had no one even like her parents. And now he had made her cry. He hated it when girls cried. He always felt guilty! He didn't even do anything! He groaned and allowed himself to fall on the bed. He lay on his back with one arm covering his eyes

"Fine. Jump in. But only tonight!" he said. He heard a giggle and felt the bed move as Lita's little body plopped next to him. After a few moments he could hear her breathing softly, fast asleep. At least he could get some sleep now. He turned his head and moved his arm so that it was now under his head. He looked at the little girl happily dozing next to him. He couldn't imagine what piece of valmar was in her. He tried to think. The only people Millenia didn't absorb valmar from was himself, Selena and Zera. He double checked his memory to make sure. Elena had millennia, Gadan had the tongue, Aira had the eye, Melfice had the horns which were passed on to Ryudo, Tio had the claws, Selene sacrificed those knights for the body, Selene had the heart, Zera had the brain. That was everyone. So if they still have the pieces does that mean Lita has either the heart or the brain? Ryudo shook at the idea. He really hoped not.

"Well well... I expected you to shack it up with Elena or millennia, not a little girl." a familiar voice said from above Ryudo's head. He looked up, squinting to see in the dark...

"Skye?" he questioned.

"Hello Ryudo." Skye, Ryudo's hawk friend, replied as he flew down and landed on the bed head.

"Who's the kid?" Skye asked.

"A kitten I found in a tree."

"your still doing that? I thought without Elena around you would ignore such matters." Skye noted.

"What are you doing here Skye?" Ryudo asked, changing the subject.

"Keeping an eye on Millenia, heaven knows I would trust her with my kids." Skye looked at Ryudo then out the window "You needed to think."

"Huh? Skye I think you ran into too many closed windows...what the hell are you talking about?"

"You haven't changed Ryudo. I was talking about when you left us behind."

"I thought you would follow me." Ryudo interrupted.

"Why follow a geohound around that just leaves his friends?" Skye asked. If birds could raise eyebrows Ryudo was sure Skye would. Ryudo turned so he faced the wall

"Shut up bird breath. You have no idea how I felt. Why don't you go and eat some worms." Skye was about to reply when Millenia burst in, Elena close behind

"RYUDO! GADAN HAS TRANSFORMED AND THERE IS ANOTHER BEING FIGHTING HIM." She yelled as she pulled Ryudo out of bed. Elena quickly scooped Lita into her arms and followed Millenia and Ryudo out.

By the time they got to the battle, it was already towards the end. Both monsters were badly injured and on their last leg. To the surprise of all the second monster looked exactly like the tongue, except it's skin was white and smooth.

"What is this?" Ryudo asked as he breathed in deeply.

"I don't know. But if I don't absorb the them the host will kill each other." Millenia said.

"We have to stop them fighting first." Elena noted. Millenia smirked

"You still have that mana egg Ryudo?" she asked

"Yeah..."

"Then freeze them." She practically yelled it like it was the most obvious thing. Ryudo quickly took the mana egg crystal from his pocket and held it up, "FREEZE" he yelled. A cold wind blowed and froze both monsters. Millenia held out her arms and absorbed the tongue, Gadan's body fell to the ground unconscious.

"Now for yo...." Millenia started as she turned. Her mouth gaped open as she watched Lita hold out her arms, but Lita was taller, as tall as Millenia, and her arms were spread out...She absorbed the other monster, the man fell to the ground next to Gadan. Millenia felt a weird sensation rush through her body as he skin began to crawl. Lita shrunk in size again and yawned, turning around. Her eyes were closed and she was fast asleep.

Lita opened her eyes to see she was on Ryudo's lap on the couch. He was asleep and a bird perched on the back of the chair. Elena was asleep near by in an arm chair but Millenia was wide awake. Watching her.

"Lita... thank you." Millenia said.

"Why?" lita asked as she clutched onto Ryudo's shirt. Millenia smiled and rested her head on her hand

"Well...there was something weird about that monster and I had a feeling if I absorbed it something bad might have happened." Lita watched Millenia and broke into a smile

"miss Melli feels scary but she is nice." Lita said. Millenia smiled back

"Little Lita feels...Unusual... but she is very sweet." Millenia watched her fall asleep. Their journey would have to wait a bit. First they needed to explore those ruins again. Millenia had a bad feeling about them.


	6. ruins

Chapter 6 : Lilgue Ruins

"Elena...Wake up please?" Millenia's voice whispered. Elena's eyes fluttered open to see Millenia's face. She blinked a few times before she understood the look in her eyes. It was fear. Elena had never seen such fear since back when Millenia was being devoured by Zera on the moon. Elena sat up quickly, the blanket slid from her shoulders and landed in ruffles around her waist.

"Millenia is something wro..." Millenia's hand covered Elena's mouth as her free hands finger touched her own lips, gesturing Elena to be quiet. Elena nodded to the back door and Millenia smiled. Elena quietly stood from the chair, folding the blanket before following Millenia out. Once outside Millenia began speaking.

"Elena...Something feels wrong." Elena didn't speak, rather she just smiled and waited for her friend to continue.

"When I'm around Lita this...urge is probably the best word for it..."

"Urge?"

"Yeah. I don't understand this feeling. And she didn't just grow briefly she transformed! I'm sure her hair went golden and she was more like an adult, even though we only saw her back. But that's not all... the feeling got worse...I wasn't sure if I could control it. I used all my willpower and I nearly lost it. Elena...What if I hurt her?" Millenia found herself clenching her hands into fist, her eyes tightly shut and her body trembling. But then Elena's hand rested on her shoulder and her eyes flew open. Elena was still smiling that encouraging and assuring smile.

"Millenia...You can control it. I admit something is unusual about this whole thing but I know you have more self control then anyone I know. And if ever you feel you cannot control this 'urge' I will help you. I will stop you, you just need to let me know." Millenia smiled back as a single tear streaked her face.

"Thank you Elena! Can you do one more thing for me?"

"Not to tell Ryudo?" Elena asked.

"you know me too well!"

"We were sharing a body for quite some time." Elena shrugged. Millenia leaned back on the house

"I just don't want him to think of me as a monster. I love him."

"He has never and will never think that. But I shall keep your secret." Elena and Millenia shared a gentle laugh among themselves and talked outside until the sun rose.

Ryudo woke to the sound of people going 'AWWWWW' like people do when a puppy carries it's bowl around for food. He slowly opened one eye and saw Millenia and Elena Giggling and cooing. It was then that he realised what they were carrying on about. Lita had curled herself in a ball, her arms gently wrapped around his neck and her face buried into his chest.

"You two, would you cut it out!" he sternly mumbled under his breath, just loud enough for them to hear yet quiet enough so as not to wake Lita. He managed sit Lita next to him and slid out of her grip and out of the chair. Millenia playfully poked Ryudo as she whispered mischievously

"Ryudo's getting soft on us."

"Shut up will ya!" Ryudo snarled quietly as the girls giggled once again. Ryudo was happy when Skye changed the subject

"Sorry to interrupt this enjoyable teasing but don't you think we should investigate more about that second beast?" The girls stopped and looked at the ground, the seriousness of the night before hit them like a brick.

"I think there may be clues in the Lilgue caves? Maybe there is something we missed down there, after all, we only fought the tongue and left, we didn't really look around." Millenia noted as she seemed to get her confident attitude back in full force. She stood with a hand on her hip and an air of strength and hope filled the room. Ryudo asorbed this confidence that beamed from Millenia and with Elena's ever beautiful and encouraging smile He was ready for anything.

"LETS GO!"

Lita walked as fast as she could behind the long legged Adults, This time she was tightly clutching Elena's hand as Ryudo was doing most of the fighting. She Looked down at her new clothes. Millenia had brought them for her only an hour ago. They were light blue and white. It had frills, lace and light blue bloomers that showed under the short dress. Elena had tied a large light blue ribbon in her hair, forming a cute over sized bow. She had a feeling the two of them were 'playing' with her like a doll. But she really didn't mind. Living with no family for two years she missed her mother dressing her up.

She watched Ryudo finish off the last of the monsters that roamed this cave before she was pulled toward another tunnel. Stepping out she could feel the cold breeze and welcomed the sun that lit the area. Elena had to hold her tighter as she tried to run to the cliff face and look down on the Grana cliffs. The water only reached about a metre under the rocky ledge they were standing on. Elena shivered as she remembered all too well that the next tunnel was where the tongue of valmar had swallowed her whole. She wondered if she ever thanked Millenia for getting them out of that beast? Ryudo didn't seem at all worried as he kept powering forward into the next cavern. Lita could feel Elena's grip tighten on her hand as Elena faced her fears and followed Ryudo.

Facing them was the broken seal. It looked the same as it did two years ago. Millenia approached it and scrunched her nose at it, all the while Ryudo searched the cave.

"Miss Ele! Lita wants to go and look at the water cliffs again." Lita said as she pointed back the way they had just come. Elena smiled and kneeled down, looking Lita in the eye

"We could look at that...Or we could look for a special treasure!"

"TREASURE!" Lita suddenly seemed alot more interested in this investigation.

"Yep. It's very Unusual."

"Is it kinda like that thing?" Lita asked pointing to the broken seal. "I saw something like that but different?" Everyones attention was now on Lita. Ryudo was the first to ask

"Where did you see it kitten?"

"LITA saw it back at the big tower near my new home."

"Where was your new home?" Millenia asked as she kneeled next to Ryudo.

"I lived in Ca...Carb...Carbo village for this many weeks!" Lita proudly held up 7 fingers. She was more proud at the fact she remembered the town all by herself. Unfortunately she wasn't rewarded with a pat on the head. Rather she was faced with three terrified looks. Lita tilted her head as she watched the grown up's frozen states.

"Did Lita say something wrong?" Milenia was the first to shake herself from the shock.

"No. You did really good Lita. We may find that treasure yet." She patted Lita on the head and stood up Looking back at the seal. Ryudo took Lita's shoulders and looked into her eyes

"Kitten...Where in the tower was it." Lita suddenly looked scared and her eyes trembled. She shook her head.

"You know don't you." Ryudo asked, getting rather annoyed now.

"I don't want to remember."

"Kitten..." he paused as he reconised that scared far away look in her eyes.

"Ryudo. Leave her alone." Elena tried to calm him but Ryudo didn't listen. He had to find out what was happening...and Lita seemed to know

"Kitten what happened!" Lita covered her ears and screamed

"NO! LITA DOESN'T LIKE IT!"

"LITA!" Ryudo yelled. Lita cringed in fear. Never had Ryudo yelled directly at her like that, Especially using her name. Lita began crying as she spoke

"I...it was a secret door. In ground below that thing...Lita opened it because she was lost. But there was another one. Lita must have broken it because it pulled Lita in...The light was scary...It made Lita feel sick and...and..." Lita burst into tears and Ryudo pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay Kitten... You did a good job. It's okay now."

Elena watched the to hug. She was furious at Ryudo for yelling at Lita like that. Surely there was another way. Ryudo didn't understand how terrifying it was being posessed because of a seal. It Still haunted her in her sleep, even when she was wide awake the memory kept coming to her mind.

"Ryudo. She's right." Millenia pulled a chain. It was in the very centre of the design that was painted on the floor beneath the seal. She pulled it harder but it wasn't until Ryudo helped her that the door opened.

"Elena, stay here with Lita." Ryudo said as he and Millenia entered the secret room.


	7. the second seal

Chapter 7 : the second seal.

Ryudo couldn't breathe...Literally. No it wasn't due to complete and utter fear nor did he just see Elena in the shower...Although he wished it was because of that. He wasn't even breathless due to an exhausting fight with a monster. No. Far worse.

"Millenia...Could you stop hugging me so hard. I can't breathe." Millenia panted heavily which only made Ryudo blush deeply. He was unsure if he was red from the blushing or purple from not breathing.

"This feeling...I...Can't handle it. It makes me feel...sick." She struggled to get the words out as she trembled more. Ryudo turned and hugged her tightly.

"Calm Down Millenia. You have to get a grip on your sel..." Millenia began giggling and smiled slyly,

"Just kidding. But that's the first time you hugged me." Ryudo pushed her away, holding her shoulders so they were standing an arm's length apart, and glared at the red head that giggled uncontrollably.

"Millenia." He said in a warning, unimpressed tone . She calmed herself and took his hand, leading him down the dark, dank passageway.

"Come on. We have a treasure to find."

"I was worried you know." Ryudo mumbled. Millenia stopped, dropping Ryudo's hand and placed a finger on her chin as she turned and smiled thoughtfully

"You were worried about lil' old me?" She pounced on Ryudo and hugged his arm tightly

"You are just as sweet as I remember!"

"And you are still annoyingly clingy." Ryudo replied as Millenia lead him by the arm.

As he was dragged along he found his thoughts were as far away from this second seal as possible. He wasn't even thinking about Elena. Rather his mind was haunted by the images of Lita breaking down and crying. He couldn't control himself, he yelled at an innocent and terrified little girl. As soon as he heard that first sob, as soon as he saw that first tear run down her rosy cheek and fall to the ground...He felt guilty. He felt so awful and although he desperately wanted to rewind what he just did he didn't have that power. Would she ever trust him again? He remembered when he first met her. She was scared and quiet. He didn't want to see that again. What if she refused to talk again? Damn he would even miss her stopping to admire every flower! He prayed he didn't scare her away from him.

He felt Millenia stop and finally shook the thoughts from his mind. He had to focus on the current situation for now. The room they entered was pitch black. He was suddenly glad that Millennia was hugging his arm or he would have felt completely alone. Every step he took he was terrified at what he might step on, was the ground level? Was there a cliff that they might step off of?

"Millenia would you give us some light?"

"Awwww but isn't this romantic Ryudo?"

"Yes and when we walk off a cliff our blood will be a romantic shade of red." He replied in his usual sarcastic tone. Millenia sighed, pretending to be disappointed but truth was she was glad he asked. She was about to light the room anyway. With a snap of her fingers a small flame floated just above her fingers and dimly lit the room.

"OHHHHH your right Ryudo! This is more romantic!" Ryudo rolled his eyes and ignored her as they began examining the second seal, broken as the first.

Lita sat at the cliff edge watching the water, hugging her knees and staring blankly into the Grana Cliffs. She hadn't said a word since Ryudo and Millenia left. Elena had tried to get her to talk but Lita didn't respond. Elena sighed and scooted closer to Lita and patted her on the head.

"He doesn't communicate well you know."

"..."

"He used to upset me often just because the wrong words tumbled out of his mouth. And although he has changed a bit since he left he still seems to have that problem." Lita looked at Elena now but she was still quiet. Elena smiled as she remembered back

"You know the one time he showed his feelings without stumbling over words was when he could have lost his soul to the horns. He had to gain power over them before we battled Valmar and before he left I had no courage, I was scared. I needed courage and hope so I hugged him, I begged him to stay a moment longer so he could share that courage with me."

"Did he?" Lita whispered. Elena had to strain her hearing just to hear the little girl.

"Yeah he did. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and my worries disappeared. When it took a while for him to return I sang. It was the only way I could help him, and show my courage."

Lita leaned to the side, her head now rested on Elena's arm.

"Do you think next time we come to the secret room, mister Ryu would share his confidence with me? Maybe then I could go in to."

"The room is scary isn't it." Elena asked. Lita nodded, hugging her legs tighter as she tried to hold back the tears. Elena leaned over and gently kissed her forehead. Lita stared at Elena, slightly shocked, as Elena spoke

"It may not be as powerful as Ryudo's confidence but I hope I can share some with you." Lita smiled broadly and stood up, kissing Elena's forehead.

"Miss Ele was scared to come here to. Lita will give some courage to you to!" Lita's cheerful personality replaced the quiet, serious and Mature personality she wore only moments ago. Elena giggled and Lita happily plopped in her lap as they waited for Ryudo and Millenia.

"It's exactly like the other seal. Identical. Valmars marks cover the ground beneath it and it is made of the same stuff." Millenia noted, obviously bored. Ryudo touched the broken seal. It was indistinguishable from the first.

"hmmm this is new...or should I say old." Millenia said as she pulled out a piece of ancient looking paper, browned over the years, one side ripped as if it was torn right from a book.

"Where was it?" Ryudo questioned as he walked up to the perplexed Red head.

"Weird box on the ground..." Millenia mumbled as she scanned each symbol on the paper.

"Is that writing of valmar?" Ryudo questioned. Millenia shook her head.

"I feel I have seen this somewhere before but...I don't know where. I can't read it." She huffed, getting rather annoyed that she couldn't understand it.

A loud scream filled the air! Ryudo and Millenia jerked to attention, looking at each other in Horror.

"Elena?" They said in unison. They began running up through the dark caverns and finally into the dimly lit cave containing the first seal. When they reached the top they saw Elena laying on the edge of the cliff, so close that one wrong move and she was sure to fall into the clear water below. Ryudo resisted running to her side, first he had to see who did this. His eyes darted around the area only to rest upon a man, a head taller than himself, his dark red hair was tied in a loose pony tail falling just past the middle of his back. His eyes were so dark they seemed black, Ryudo could only guess they were brown. He held out a long javelin and wore an evil smile. But the appearance of this strange man was not what shocked Ryudo. What shocked him was the girl that stood between Elena and The man. Her white hair was tied up in complicated bun and pony tail much like Millenia used to wear hers. Her build was that of Millenia's and her outfit was equally as ... short but not near as revealing. It was white and black. Her eyes were a blazing brown and her skin pale. "Wha..." Ryudo was about to question but he realised no one would answer his question. Elena was unconscious, He couldn't even see Lita and Millenia was trembling, clenching her teeth as she struggled to gain control.

"They...They are both Valmar...But she is....she feels like....she is of more danger to us...to me." Millenia managed to snarl Through her clenched teeth.

"Leave...You have no need to be here. The Second seal was open and both were already absorbed." The woman said, her voice was sad, gentle and soft. The man smirked and glanced at her and then moved his attention to Millenia.

"I guess I can't beat three of you." He said as his eyes finally landed on Ryudo. Ryudo was frozen in one place. He didn't know why he had this feeling...He was unable to move. It was then he realised Millenia couldn't move either. It was as if he couldn't even feel his body anymore. He couldn't even talk, unable to move his mouth. The man's gaze left Ryudo and shifted to Elena.

"It won't take long before she is gone from this world." He continued. Ryudo's eyes narrowed as he fought the numb feeling and finally was able to talk, quiet and strained but talk nevertheless

"D-do-don't you d-dare t-touch her..." His hand twitched as he attempted to gain control of his body, hoping to draw his sword. The woman was surprised too say the least. The man snickered as he turned his back on the group and spoke coolly

"I won't have to touch her, as tempting as it is." With that he jumped off the cliff and landed on a small boat hidden by the wall of the cliff. It took a moment before he was out of reach and when they could no longer see him Ryudo and Millenia gained full control of their bodies. Millenia still trembled as she glared at the woman but managed to contain the urge to fight. Ryudo ignore both of them and rushed to Elena's side, carefully lifting her head to his chest. He sighed; relieved to see she was breathing just fine. He wiped a small streak of blood from her forehead and checked for more injuries.

"Sorry. I tried to emerge when I sensed him but she was unsure..." Ryudo slowly turned his attention to the woman ho had spoken, mouth slightly opened as if to ask a question but he decided not to. It didn't really matter anyway as Millenia answered his question

"She is the one that possesses Lita." The woman looked down at Elena's still form and smiled slightly

"She has a large heart. She tried to protect her against the Brain and Heart..."

"B-Brain and Heart?" Ryudo repeated. He held Elena Tighter. The woman nodded.

"That man is possessed by the brain and heart. It seems that when you first defeated Zera the two pieces needed a host. They took the first one they found. Now he seeks both sets." Ryudo remembered the duplicate of the tongue of valmar...Were they copies? He had so many questions but he couldn't bring himself to yell them out like usual. Skye landed on the ground next to him, obviously concerned at his long time companions abnormal behaviour. The woman folded her hands together in front of her legs and gave a slight bow.

"Sorry I cast that paralysing spell on you two...I wanted to resolve things without a battle. Excuse me for I am weak from absorbing the second tongue." Ryudo remembered how Millenia used to transform back to Elena after she absorbed a piece of valmar... He never took note of why. And now she must be exhausted to but in her own body she had nowhere to go. The woman bowed again continuing

"Sorry but I must leave. Please continue this journey. If that man gains more pieces then you may be unable to defeat him..."

"I Defeated Valmar once...I can do it again." Ryudo found his voice as he Confidently declared his sentence.

"This is different Ryudo. This is more direr then that time." And with her last words she kneeled on the ground and was enveloped in light. Lita sat in place of her and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around as if in a daze and finally seemed to snap back to reality when she saw Ryudo and Elena.

"MISS ELE!" She cried as she ran to them and fell in front of Elena. Millenia let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. She walked up and rested her hand on Lita's shoulder

"She is fine. Elena is just sleeping." Lita looked up at Millenia and smiled.

"Okay. If you say so Miss Mille." She looked at Ryudo and tilted her head

"Mister Ryu...are you okay?"

"Course I am, kitten."

"He was scared." Skye stated causing Ryudo to glare in his direction. Skye would have smirked if a bird could. He enjoyed being finally able to tease Ryudo once again. It had been far too long.

Lita jumped up happily. Ryudo's eyes widened in shock as Millenia's widened in jealousy; Lita having planted a sweet, little kiss on his forehead. Ryudo lifted his hand to his forehead whilst the other arm held Elena securely. His eyes finally narrowed as he raised an eyebrow

"What the hell kitten?"

"It's for courage! Miss Ele said you gave her courage with a kiss so I wanted to give you courage cause mister Skye said you were scared!" Millenia stamped her foot and glared down at the guy

"YOU KISSED ELENA! WHY HAVEN'T I HEARD OF THIS?"

"Errrrr..." Ryudo didn't care if she knew...After all it was just the forehead. What he DID care about was the fact that if Millenia's Glare didn't kill him that ball of lightning forming in her hand surely would.

"M-Millenia" He stuttered. Before Milllenia could unleash her anger Lita's small hand pulled her other arm, forcing her to lean down, eye level to Lita who then kissed her forehead

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you were scared too! Don't worry you don't have to attack. The mans gone now." Millenia couldn't help but giggle at the misunderstanding of the young girl. She ruffled her hair as she spoke

"Thank you very much little Lita. Why don't you get that piece of paper I dropped over there. Ryudo I will take Elena for you." There was something about her unnerving smile that made Ryudo slightly fearful.

"Nah, I'm good." He tried to force a smile. Millenia slowly wriggled Elena from his grasp and rested her on the ground nearby, Lita skipping toward the paper. As she leaned over to pick it up she heard Millenia's voice Loudly yell

"DRAGON ZAP!" followed by the sound of an explosion. She twirled around, paper in hand and watched as Millenia lifted Elena onto her back. Her eyes drifted over to a very singed Ryudo, his hair stuck up in a mess and smoke rose from him. He let out a small cough, eyes wide and terrified but he seemed to be incapable of moving, minus the twitch he seemed to have formed.

"What happened?" Lita asked, head tilted in her usual fashion. Millenia smiled

"Mister Ryu just learnt that if he leaves his friends for too long and hides secrets it hurts." Lita looked a little worried

"Miss Mille..."

"Yes?"

"I won't leave you guys and I promise I won't keep secrets or lie!" Lita spoke so fast her words nearly blurred together and she stood a little stiffly as it was apparent by her expression she was slightly scared. Millenia giggled and patted her on the head.

"That's the way. Don't leave your friends or lie and you won't end up like that idiot." With those words of wisdom Millenia carried Elena back through the caves whilst Lita tried to make Ryudo move.


	8. water way

Chapter 8: Water way

Elena's eyes fluttered open and her once blurry vision began clearing. The smell of ash wafted up to her nose and seemed to pull her fully awake.

"LITA!" She all but screamed as she nearly fell off Ryudo's back.

"Hey careful! I'm injured here." Ryudo complained as he struggled to keep her on his back. It was then she noticed is singed hair, apparently where the ash smell was coming from.

"Miss Ele, I'm here! Here!" Lita giggled as she waved her hands back and forth From her place beside Ryudo, walking with a bounce in her step. Elena blinked a little confused, but finally smiled in relief at seeing Lita safe and sound. She then relaxed and seeing as Ryudo wasn't stopping she calmly rested her head back on his shoulder, to dizzy to remain upright.

"Did that man hurt you?" She asked. Ryudo let out an embarrassed laugh as he looked over to Millenia who was leaning on his shoulder, exhaustion from absorbing the tongue finally getting to her.

"Errr. Not exactly. We will tell ya about it later." He replied as he kept on walking, now only a few steps from Millenia's house.

"Maybe a rest before we board the water way is necessary." Skye voiced as he flew near Ryudo's head. Ryudo just nodded as millennia opened the door.

Once Millenia went to her room and collapsed on her bed for a rest and Ryudo had tucked Elena in the spare room bed he decided it was time he had a shower. After all he had to rid his hair and body of the burnt smell Millenia had left him with.

"Are you having a bath?" Lita asked as she watched him search the cupboards for some towels.

"No this towel is to tie you up with kitten."

"REALLY!" Lita asked, her eyes wide as saucers. Ryudo sighed as he flung the towel over his shoulder.

"Of course not. You really don't understand sarcasm do you." Lita tilted her head and watched Ryudo walk toward the bathroom.

"Can I have a bath to?" Lita innocently asked. As innocent as her inquiry was it left Ryudo red and stuttering

"n-n-no! YOU CAN'T! When Elena and Millenia wake up you can bathe with them." That thought only seemed to make him redder but with a firm shake of his head he rid his mind of the thought. He couldn't remember ever being flustered at such thoughts, in fact he couldn't remember ever having such thoughts before recent times. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder but was that really it?

"But Mister Ryu..."

"No Kitten."

"But..."

"No."

"What if..."

"No." Lita flashed her puppy dog eyes and pouted her lip, even tears were forming in her eyes. An unimpressed look crossed Ryudo's face. But it was so hard to reject that look...

..."MISTER RYU! YOUR MEAN!" Lita yelled, securely tied to a kitchen chair.

"No kitten. Mean would be if I gagged you too...and trust me I can be mean so I think it's best you shut that headache which you call a mouth." Ryudo smirked as he closed the bathroom door. Quite satisfied at his decision. Unfortunately Lita wasn't nearly as impressed. She listened as the water ran and huffed in annoyance, sulking as she gazed around the room. Skye perched on the back of her chair and she smiled

"Hello mister Birdie!"

"Errr yeah. So how are you Lita? Can you tell me anything about that man that attacked you?" Skye asked. Trying not to become as immature as Ryudo at his new nick name. Lita tilted her head in thought.

"Ummm. I remember the scary man came and tried to make us go BOOM! It was with fire but miss Ele picked me up and jumped away. They talked for a while but then They started fighting and he hit her hard in the head. She nearly went over the water cliff but Lita grabbed her arm and stopped her just in time. Then everything went black. When Lita woke up Mister Ryu had miss Ele and the man was gone."

"Do you remember what Elena and the man talked about?" Lita shifted her weight in her chair at Skye's question, obviously uncomfortable. Skye tried to decide if she was uncomfortable from being tied to the chair or whether it was his question. She quietly answered as she looked down at her feet

"He said he wanted the tongues...and then he asked if she still loved Granas. She said something...Like his teachings help people make good choices but we must not become slaves to a dead god. He said if she doesn't do something she will die within a few weeks. He asked if she feels it yet. She told him to leave. And they said something I didn't understand...the red moon will return or something to signal the return. I don't understand it though." The water stopped and she could hear Ryudo moving around the bathroom, likely getting changed. Skye watched as Lita seemed to become motionless in the chair and let her fringe cover her eyes.

"Y-You won't tell them will you?" Skye tilted his head in confusion

"What do you mean little one?"

"w-w-well miss Mille and Mister R-Ryu both care lots for miss Ele...I think she knows what the man meant but she didn't want them knowing. Please..."

"It is our secret then." Sky said as he patted his wing against her head. He never showed anyone this kind of affection before but seeing the young girl suddenly so sad, he felt it only right to comfort her somehow.

Ryudo threw open the door, steam bellowing out of the bathroom as he rubbed the towel through his damp hair.

"I'm surprised you could keep your trap shut for that long." Ryudo noted as he took out his sword and sliced the ropes that bound the young girl. Lita didn't look up. Her hair still covered her face and she was still motionless.

"Kitten?" Ryudo asked as he tried to peer beneath her hair.

"Mister Ryu...I'm tired. Can I sleep in Miss Ele's bed?" Ryudo nodded and lead Lita into the spare room with Elena. Before closing the door completely he paused and watched as Lita took Elena's hand in hers and squeezed it tightly.

"Skye..." Ryudo whispered.

"hmmm." Skye answered. Ryudo slowly closed the door before continuing the conversation.

"Did something happen?" Skye remained silent for what seemed like ages before he replied

"She was worried. After all it sounds like when the man attacked Elena she nearly went right over the cliff. Lita had to stop it herself."

"Did Lita mention anything else?"

"No." Skye lied. He knew Ryudo would want to know about the conversation between Elena and that man but he had promised. Only if it was absolutely necessary would he break his promise.

It took a while before they were able to board the water way, and as Ryudo lay on the cold, hard metal floor with his hands behind his head and starring up at the ceiling, he couldn't help but mutter curses under his breath. After all he was annoyed...Very Annoyed, more than usual in fact. After all they would be on the other side of the Grana Cliffs by now if it wasn't for 'HER!' Who was 'her' you may ask? Who WASN'T her!!!

First it was Lita – her usual distracted mind whirled at a 100 miles an hour as she stopped at every shop window, street performer and sign. Worst was when they came upon a flower shop. Ryudo couldn't get his head around her fascination with flowers. He often considered asking her but quickly brushed away the thought before throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her away, despite her loud protest and constant struggling to escape his strong grasp.

Then there was Millennia. He knew she was soft hearted. Heck after all they've been through it was obvious. But he never expected her to be this bad! She even looked ready to burst in to tears as her students pleaded her to stay! Hugging her waist, arms and legs as they tried to stop her at any means necessary. And honestly, she wasn't trying very hard to escape their grasp. It took all the parents holding their children back and all Ryudo's strength to pull Millenia away just to separate them! Which is difficult considering how strong she is and when you also have a little girl wiggling around on his shoulder it makes for quite the challenge. Ryudo was just thankful that they were light packers or he was sure some of the kids would try to stow away. But that wasn't nearly the end of his troubles.

Because then came Elena, probably the worst nuisance that day. She was quickly approached by several people begging for money to get on the water way, each with sappy story that would only pull at Elena's heart. She refused to leave until she helped them which meant that Ryudo was forced to sit on the hard concrete ground, holding Millenia's wrist so she wouldn't be drawn to her former students, while he held the back of Lita's dress so she couldn't run away. If that wasn't bad enough it was a steaming hot day and it took Elena 4 hours of singing to earn the money. Although there was a large crowd listening they weren't the most generous of givers.

Now finally on board and passing the halfway point, Ryudo only got more peeved. The water way was crowded, hot and stuffy and although it was now used mainly for transporting people there wasn't a single chair. After four hours on concrete he was at least hoping for some kind of seating, even a cushion would do! But no, there was Nothing at all and his bottom was beginning to feel raw, as if his very bones rubbed his skin against the wooden flooring.

"Wanna use my lap as a cushion?" Millenia asked as she poked Ryudo's cheek. Ryudo simply glared at her before starring at the roof above him.

"Awwww. Come on Ryudo! After all I read your little message. You promised we will always be together!" Millenia added as she leaned over his face so she could look down into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I don't think I worded it exactly like that." Ryudo flatly answered. It was then that the day grew dark. Ryudo and Millenia stood and looked around. It was as if this beautiful midday sun had been covered by a thick black veil.

"Lita? Elena? Come here." Ryudo called out as he searched for their faces in the darkness. He finally saw them when a red light lit the area. Lita sat on the ground, her knees pulled to her chest as she trembled, mumbling quietly

"The sign...the sign of darkness..." He's gaze snapped over to Elena, kneeling on the floor next to Lita with her hands to her chest and also trembling, looking straight at him...No at Millenia beside him. Elena then spoke in the same terrified muttering as young Lita

"It's here....The red moon..."

"It's back." Millenia finished. Ryudo now looked at her, Trembling like the other two, eyes wide and terrified as she looked right back into Elena's eyes. Ryudo remembered... last time on the air way... Elena sat on the floor much like she is now, ranting about the darkness coming after her.

A spectator went to a window

"GET AWAY FROM THE WINDOWS!" Ryudo yelled, only moments before all the windows shattered. Everyone screamed as glass flew through the air, and the screaming didn't stop there because the water way rocked violently as the water itself seemed to become vicious, almost like a tsunami had arrived at a small beach. Ryudo grabbed Millenia's wrist and ran for the others but he wouldn't make it in time, the water way was already thrown into the air, toward the other side of the Granna Cliffs. Ryudo could only watch helplessly as he was thrown out the open door, forced to let Millenia's wrist go as he fell from the sky. He watched as he saw Millenia, Elena and Lita thrown from the water way not long after himself...

...Ryudo opened his eyes to see a starry night sky, blurry as it was he still saw the stars. Brightly shining next to the red and blue moons...He stopped and starred at the near, identical moons. Blue moon? He had never seen such a thing. As he pondered it's very existence he realised he wasn't laying on anything. Quickly he shook his head to regain his senses, realising now, that he was hanging above the ground, a tree vine tangled around his waist and right foot. It was then that he panicked. Not from neither the height nor the strange blue moon that sat alongside Valmar's red moon but rather because he realised he was alone. The girls were nowhere in sight. As he cut himself free he hoped they were alive. Yes he could survive that kind of fall, maybe Millenia could, but without Millenia Elena had no hope and what about Lita? A slight feeling of fear suddenly gripped his heart as he looked around the dark, snow covered scenery of Lumir Forest.


	9. lumir forest and the flower garden

Chapter 8 : Lumir Forest and the flower garden

Lita Sat up in the snow, searching her surroundings as she suddenly went quiet, very much like the time Ryudo first found her. She really hated being alone. She wondered whether she should search for the others but she couldn't make her body move. She didn't know how she ended up safely on the ground but that was not what occupied her mind. Her mind swirled with memories.

This wasn't the first time she was alone. She spent eighteen months by herself after her parents were killed. They had a small farm about half a days walk from town. She ate the food they grew and kept the house clean. Being so young, no one would have understood how she felt burying her parents dead bodies. She visited their graves every day. Despite being 4 when they died she was incredibly intelligent, already talking at a higher level than most children her age. She talked to herself just too kill the silence, she would say her name regularly, scared she would forget it. Her parents' words often kept her smiling like when her mother would say

"Every flower holds a memory. It's colour, scent, shape and texture tell a story. If you see a yellow flower, think of a memory with yellow in it. If you see a rose think of a memory with that scent. If you see a sunflower, think of a memory that is bright and happy. That way you will never forget a memory that is important to you."

Her favourite flower was a white lily. It reminded her of a picnic her and her family once took. Her mother wore white and her father drew lily like shapes in the dirt as he tried to recall their way back home. She found herself always remembering moments with her parents when she looked at flowers.

After those eighteen months someone visited the farm and found her alone. She served them a meal and some tea. She was running low on food and being so young and alone the visitor was saddened. He couldn't stand seeing her live unaccompanied and she had started off quite, serious and almost dark like. But after a day together she began cheering up, getting used to the feeling of company. It was then that he decided to take her to carro city. He used to be a servant of Granas and he was moving to carro city. He asked if she would live with him. She was sad to move from her parents graves but she was ecstatic that someone wanted her, and she would no longer be alone.

"Lita?" Skye asked as he swooped by her. "Are you okay young one?" Lita swiped the tears from her eyes and nodded.

"Skye...Where are the others?" She asked. Her tone was more mature, and the fact she didn't call him mr. Birdie was very unlike her. She was completely different from the Lita Skye knew...She was like the one sitting, tied to the kitchen chair whilst Ryudo took a shower. It scared him a bit.

"I-I'm not sure young one. I think we should go and find them. This is like that time..."

"When Ryudo escorted Elena?" Lita asked, her face still dark and eyes still holding some un fallen tears.

"Yes. Elena was separated from us and we found her easily. I'm sure they aren't too far away." Skye replied as he jumped on her shoulder.

"Are you alright Lita?"

"No. bad memories." She said with a shake of her head.

"Then think of good ones. What is your happiest memory?" Skye asked. Lita thought of her parents but it only brought her more grief.

"What is your favourite memory from since you met Ryudo?" Skye then asked when he saw his last question did nothing but pain the little girl. Lita thought again but this time she smiled and excitingly answered

"When Mister Ryu took me to Agear town and I heard miss Ele sing! It was so pwetty and mister Ryu acted funny!" Skye relaxed, hearing her talk like normal was as refreshing as water on a hot day.

"Well when the bad memories come think or that time. Or when we stayed at Millenia's house. We have not been together long but we have had so many good times already." Skye commented. Lita smiled broadly

"You know what mister birdie? This is one of my best memories too!" She said as she pulled him into a hug. Skye's wings were being crushed but he didn't care, as long as lita was happy.

"Elena...Elena...Are you okay?" Elena slowly opened her eyes and saw Millenia at her side.

"Mil...len...ia?" She slowly said as she tried to focus. Millenia smiled before helping Elena sit upright.

"There we go!" Millenia said as she steadied Elena. "I used my wings to save you."

"What about Ryudo and Lita?"

"I couldn't find Ryudo but his tough, I'm sure he will be okay. As for Lita I saw the one that possesses her take over. Lita should have landed safely." Millenia answered as she stood and examined the surroundings. "Looks like we are in lumir forest." She mumbled. She looked back to see Elena's hand resting on her shoulder.

"And how are you Millenia? You must be tired...You can't sleep within me like you used to." Millenia pated Elena's hand and smiled kindly.

"Course I'm okay. I am the wings of Valmar." Elena smiled and watched as Millenia walked away. Before Elena could take a step she coughed badly, her lungs ached and her stomach felt tight, but it was the blood that now covered her hand that made Elena gasp. She had coughed up blood. It wasn't the first time. It had been happening since a little while before Ryudo and Lita met up with her. But she managed to hide it, after all she didn't want to worry everyone. They had more pressing matters to be concerned with at the moment.  
"Elena are you okay? Did I hear a cough?" Millenia's voice came loud and clear to Elena's ears. Elena quickly took her hanky and wiped the blood from her hands, using some snow to wash them as she replied

"Yeah I think the cold is just giving me sore throat. I am just fine." And with that Elena ran to catch up to Millenia.

Ryudo had been wondering for a while now. He still hadn't seen the girls and he was nearly out of Lumir forest. He didn't know why he hated being alone. He had been alone for so long so why did he suddenly feel empty? Truth be told he was blankly stumbling through the snow. He tripped and fell face first in the snow and grumbled in annoyance. He missed Millenia grabbing his arm all the time, he missed Elena's damn persistence in helping everyone, he missed Skye's insults and playful teasing, hell he even missed Lita stopping at every damn flower that her little eyes saw. He forced himself to his feet and started walking on. Was this why he felt so empty these past two years? Because he was alone? Did he really miss them all that much? The smell of flowers over took his senses and he opened his eyes to find he was no longer in the snow but rather in Aria's flower garden. He looked around smiling at all the flowers that had bloomed. He remembered what Elena said in Agear town. Aria had awoken. Looks like Sandra did it...She filled the garden with flowers once again.

"RYUDO!" Millenia Squealed as she grabbed Ryudo's arm, hugging it tightly. Ryudo's empty feeling Vanished as he said in his usual manner

"Millenia let me go." Although he half wished she wouldn't listen to him like usual.

"Oh Ryudo. You are okay!" Elena's sweet voice reached his ears and his heart skipped a beat as he turned and saw Elena's beautiful smile. He suddenly frowned  
"Wait where is Lita?" Ryudo asked. Worry built up inside himself again as visions of the poor girl falling to her death entered his mind.

"MISTER RYYYYUUUUUU!" He turned just in time to see the happy girl leap at him, he caught her in his arms as she giggled

"MISTER RYU! MISS ELE! MISS MILLY!"

"Lita!" Elena and Millenia happily exclaimed.

"Lita." Ryudo whispered as he buried his face into Lita's hair to hide the few tears that escaped his control.


	10. broken sandra

Chapter 10 : broken Sandra

As soon as the group stepped into the town Elena was immediately surrounded

"Are you here to sing?! Please please sing!" one young boy excitingly begged as he jumped up and down.  
"I'm s-sorry. I am not here with my troupe today. I am only passing through." The crowd voiced their disappointment but still welcomed her warmly.

"Your certainly a popular one." Skye noted as he landed on Ryudo's shoulder, careful of Lita that also sat upon them. Elena smiled as Millenia also added  
"Your troupe must have been a sight to see. I wish I could have seen a show."  
"Miss Ele sings so prettily! We saw a lil' when I first met her! HEEEEEYYYYY! I know! You should do one by yourself miss Ele! I want to hear it again!" Lita happily bouced up and down on Ryudo's shoulders. Skye quickly fluttered to Millenia's shoulders in hopes to escape the excited girl. Ryudo wasn't so lucky as he found himself falling over from the sudden movement.

"Kitten..." Ryudo mumbled from the muddy puddle he now found himself laying in "Don't do that again or I will kill every flower we see."  
"MISTER RYU! DON'T DO THAT!" she cried in panic. Ryudo was quite enjoying this new found threat of his.  
"Ryudo?" A familiar voice called out. Ryudo slowly sat up, Lita sliding off his back as he did, and his gaze fell on the worried face of Sandra. She smiled slightly but Ryudo could still read the concern that covered her expressions.

"SANDRA!" Elena happily exclaimed as she hugged the middle aged woman. Sandra happily accepted the hug.

Ryudo all but glared at Sandra as she poured some tea. He knew something was wrong and he knew Sandra was hoping to get everyone comfortable before she exposed her news. Looking out the window Ryudo calmed slightly as he watched Aria, Nicolas and Lita running around playing together. Millenia, though, seemed on edge as she also watched the children, or rather, she watched Aria. Sandra finished serving the tea and slowly sat in her chair. She was silent as if searching for the right way to word it. Millenia sighed and blurted out in her usual impatient manner  
"You feel the eyes of valmar has returned to little Aria." Sandra did not reply but her eyes showed that Millenia had hit the nail on the head. Elena looked saddened as Ryudo finally drew his eyes from the window and back to Sandra.

"Kinda knew already. Anyone fallen asleep yet?" He asked bluntly. Sandra shook her head  
"No...But what if it happens soon. Aria told me she is seeing things others can't see again... She seems scared this time because she knows that it's bad. She is scared she will sleep again and not see Nicolas for ages." Millenia looked pained...Because she had no choice but to take the eyes from her. Ryudo stood up as he asked

"Sandra...Please watch Lita. We will be gone for a little while." Sandra nodded as she watched her group of guest file out of the house.  
"So...They will examine the fissure...Please...help my daughter. I only just got her back." Tears streaked her face. She had been so quiet...but really she was broken. The first time she sound out about the eye of valmar in her daughter, she had asked that they kill her, when it looked like they would she threw herself in hopes to protect her. She thought she lost her but with the hope of getting her back she spent one and a half years filling the barren garden with flowers. Now her daughter was back but now...did she really have to go through it again?

The fissure was still dark and dank. Elena watched as Ryudo and Millenia searched for the trap door. She wanted to pray to Granas that they would find the seal unbroken...old habits die hard she thought as she helped her two friends yank at the chain in the ground. They kind of knew what they would find... and despite all their hopes, they were right. A broken seal. Millenia looked around and finally pulled out a box. Once again a page was in it, torn from a book and aged by the years.

"Still can't read the damn thing." Millenia muttered under her breath.  
"so what now Ryudo?" Elena asked. Ryudo sighed as he looked up at the seal  
"we look for the copy. What else?" He sat on the ground and the girls sat either side of him.

"Can we sit here Like this?" Elena asked leaning her head on Ryudo's shoulder.  
"Just for a little while?" Millenia asked as she also rested her head on his shoulder. Ryudo sighed before replying  
"Just a little while." And they sat silently in the dark caves. All disheartened and tired. Millenia's fire burned out leaving them in the pitch blackness but no one bothered to light the room. They just sat quietly, as if in a daze, the silence was deafening. Elena quickly pulled away and coughed into her hand.

"Elena? Are you okay?" Ryudo asked. She could feel the wetness that covered her hand, that thick liquid that she knew was red but the dark made it impossible to see.  
"Fine. I think the crash in the snow just gave me a cold. I will be fine." She replied as she took her already blood stained handkerchief and tried to wipe her hand clean.  
"we better go. Maybe you should warm up at the inn?" Ryudo suggested.  
"Yeah! I can look after Ryudo." Millenia teased as she took Ryudo's arm  
"I'm fine." Elena snapped back, obviously not amused by Millenia's jesting.

Mean while The kids played happily in the garden. Aria and Nicolas ran, about to take each others hands when a woman's hand appeared between theirs. Their eyes followed the hand, up the arm and reached the beautiful woman's face that frowned back at them, her white hair framed her face and her dark brown eyes seemed to plead with them  
"Don't touch." She said with a sad smile before returning to Lita's form.


	11. friendship holds fast during trials

Chapter 11: a friendship holds through trials

"You changed like Miss Elena does!" Aria excitingly exclaimed to Lita. Lita looked up at the eight year old boy and girl that kneeled beside her.

"I-Lita did? Again?" She stammered as she held her hand to her head, as if that action alone would cause her to recall what had happened.

"Are you also possessed by Valmar? I was but look at me! I'm fine now! Ryudo, Elena, Millenia, Mareg and Roan all helped me!" Aria exclaimed as she took Lita's hand and gave it a friendly squeeze. Lita's smile spread from ear to ear at those words. Aria was older then she and Lita could only imagine her as an older sister.

"Yeah I fell asleep because of Valmar's power but look! I am fine thanks to mister Ryudo, Miss Elena, Miss Millenia, Mr Mareg and Roan!" Nicolas added happily as he patted Lita's shoulder roughly. Lita flopped onto her back and was soon copied by her two new friends.

"Lita has heard of Mareg and Roan from mister Ryu. But not much. What does big sister Ari and big brother Nic know about them?" Lita's eyes searched the clear blue sky and her skin welcomed the warmth of the sun that beat down on them. Aria closed her eyes and sighed lazily,

"Mareg was huge. He was a beast man and was really strong but very kind. Roan was thirteen I think. He was mature and smart but very nice. All of them were nice." Aria was lost in thought now, those memories coming back to her mind. Most people would hate recalling what she went through but she was just happy to have met them all and to play with Nicolas again.

"I say we promise to be best friends just like they all are. And to be always nice and help everyone we can!" Nicolas happily chipped in as he held his hand out toward the sun. Lita giggled and rested her hand under his, stretching with all her might,

"OKAY! It's a promise!" She smiled broadly. Nicolas moved his hand lower so she was no longer stretching so much and was happy to hear Aria's voice.

"IT'S A PROMISE!" and with that she reached out her hand, taking hold of Lita and Nicolas' fingers...

* * *

Millenia looked like she almost through up. One arm went over her stomach and held it tightly as her other hand covered her mouth, she was leaning forward and her eyes were wide with fear.

'No...' She thought as her legs began to tremble.

"Millenia what's wrong?" Ryudo asked, his hand resting on her back.

"Millenia?" Elena asked when Millenia failed to answer. Millenia shook her head violently as if trying to get a grip of the situation before running the last couple of feet out of the cave, Elena and Ryudo close at her heals.

As they emerged from the cave they were horrified to see Lita sitting on the ground, her arms covered her ears as she held her head tightly, tears falling to the ground as sobs escaped her lips. Either side of her were two eyes of valmar, one Aria the other slightly different in colour. They were fighting, each attack only just missing Lita by mere centimetres.

"LITA!" Ryudo yelled out, trying desperately to pull her out of her terrified state. Lita's eyes opened and looked toward them.

"Mister Ryu." She whispered.

"SPELLBINDING EYE!"

"STAFF OF NIGHTMARES!" the girls attacks managed to stop the fighting for the moment and Ryudo was quick to run out, sweeping Lita into his arms and running over to Sandra.

"What the hell happened?" He asked as he finally reached the distraught women. She fell to her knees and whispered something about losing her little girl again.

"We just promised to be friends... they both transformed... Mister Ryu is it my fault?" Ryudo looked at the little girl in his arms who was clutching his shirt so tightly. She was so small, scared. Then her words registered in his mind...

"Nicolas is the second tongue of Valmar?" Ryudo asked. Lita trembled in his arms as she continued to whisper.

"She keeps trying to come out... I didn't want her to ruin the promise so I held her in now... now she wants to absorb Nicolas... I can't let her hurt him..."

"That is...My Nicolas?" the woman's voice brought Sandra to her senses as she looked up at Nicolas' mother.

"SANDRA!" Millenia snapped, gaining the woman's full attention, "take her into the house and neither of you watch. Got it!" Sandra nodded and stumbled to her feet running past the other woman and grabbing her arm as she desperately tried to drag her into the house.

As soon as the door closed Ryudo sat Lita on the ground and joined the fight. It was a losing battle from the start, both eyes of valmar were still strong, and with a fight happening either side of you it was difficult to focus. And Millenia hated that.

"ENOUGH!" she yelled as a dark force of energy pushed both eyes backwards. "Fallen wings." She said the day became night; a golden moon shone behind her and her dark bat like wings emerged from her back. It was the start of a series of attacks. The three of them unleashed one after another until both unleashed a spell binding eye.

"Aaaahhhh...I can't... move." Elena said as a horrible tingling sensation crept throughout her body. Even her lungs felt slightly paralysed as she struggled to breath.

"M-Me nei...ther..." Ryudo couldn't even pant from the strains of battle.

"Millenia." Her voice caused Millenia to grate her teeth. She refused to turn and look at Lita's other self for fear she would lose her control.

"I know Lita was scared but I had to come out. There is only one way to finish this fight. You must absorb Aria and I will absorb Nicolas. Please control the urge to fight..."

"Why don't you have this 'urge'?" Millenia snarled as she dodged an attack.

'I do. But I know the truth so it's easier to control. Now hurry, before it's too late."

* * *

Elena wiped tears from her eyes as she watched the two mothers hug their unconscious children. Her heart twisted at the sight of their sadness. A hand touched her shoulder and Ryudo's voice calmed her slightly,

"The woman that possesses Lita appears to be as caring as Millenia. They both left only enough of the eyes to keep the two children alive." Elena looked over at Millenia, sound asleep resting against the outside wall of Sandra's house. Lita sat next to her, leaning her head on Millenia's arm as she too slept. Elena smiled at the sight and looked up at the evening sky.

"Ryudo...what do you think she meant by 'I know the truth'?"

"Not sure. Guess we got to wait for her to come out again to ask. She seems alright though." Elena lowered her gaze back to the crying women and slowly approached them, kneeling between them.

"That woman that helped us...She said something before she disappeared that I think you should know. She said the only reason they didn't transform sooner was because of their friendship. It was so strong they resisted the urge to fight as long as they could. But their guard was down when we visited. They knew we could help them." Her soothing voice made the women nod, smiling slightly.

"Sandra...Maybe we could plant more flowers in Aria's garden." Nicolas' mother suggested as she stood up, her young boy in her arms. Sandra nodded from her place on the ground.

"With the two of us, maybe they will gain consciousness quicker than last time."

Ryudo smiled, to think these two children had made their mothers the closest of friends. He looked at his own friends; Elena had joined Millenia and Lita, wiping dirt from their faces. Skye was sitting on her shoulder as he watched Ryudo,

"Ryudo. Where to next?"

"Where else. Looks like we are following the footsteps of the past so next is St Heim Papal State."

A/N sorry for not updating in ages! I kinda forgot about this story but the awesome hello and Princess Rose Bernstein have reminded me about it. I'm so glad people are enjoying this story and I am going to update a bit more regularly now. Sorry I kept you guys waiting for so long. Bye!


	12. Tio

Chapter 12: Tio

It had been a week since they left the two mothers behind; they waved with sad forced smiles but behind those smiles were a smile of hope.

The flower garden had lost two thirds of its beautiful flowers and what was left had changed dramatically. Not in a bad way but rather in a beautiful way. Half of what was left had turned into a variety of pink shades, beautiful small flowers with an amazing scent; and the other half were now shades of blue, slightly larger flowers with an unusual spice like smell. Where the flowers met in the middle they merged as if two friends were holding hands.

Elena had said that Aria and Nicolas were bearing through this together, the flowers showing how they are holding hands in their subconscious.

Millenia added that Aria and Nicolas would regain consciousness quicker than Aria, especially when the two mothers were approached by the entire town, offering their help to replant the garden.

Ryudo was left speechless... this was the town that was full of cowards, accused Sandra of being a witch and turning their back on her. They had changed a lot in two years.

Now, however, Ryudo couldn't wait to enter the large white gates of St Heim Papal State. Anyone would find this weird, unusual and just plain wrong, after all Ryudo was a blood thirsty Geohound and this was still a religious place. Truth be told Ryudo would have normally groaned when those large gates appeared in the distance, he would have complained about how they still worshipped Granas after all that had happened. But right now... He was practically skipping to the gates.

Why you may ask? Well let's just say a week lost in the St Heim Mountains, with Lita who was at first completely inconsolable at what had happen in Mirumu village and then suddenly, after days of Elena and Millenia soothing her, she was back to her old self.  
'Look at this flower mister Ryu!'  
'Look at this water fall mister Ryu!'  
'Mister Ryu I made you a flower necklace!'  
He did not wear the flower necklace...for more than a minute.

Then imagine Ryudo's pain and suffering when he would see Millenia and Elena sleeping next to each other at night... They were SO CUTE!  
Then he had Millenia's ample bosom pressed against his arm almost constantly when she randomly pounced on him and hugged him in a surprise attack.  
Then there was the time Elena had slipped when climbing up a rock face, falling right on Ryudo. If she was just sitting on him he would have just grumbled about her being clumsy and heavy but when he opened his eyes she was laying on him! She groaned a little from the pain of the fall but all he could think of was her... female assets were pressed against his chest, her face was so close to his...

Ryudo couldn't handle all this, this...EMOTIONAL FRUSTRATION! The sooner he met up with Roan and had another guy travelling in the crowd, the sooner he wouldn't have to be surrounded by girls. Moody, loud, irritating...attractive, short skirt wearing, cleavage showing girls... and Lita.

"Should we pass right through? We would make better time?" Millenia suggested; her hands folded behind her head as she walked.

"NO!" Ryudo practically screamed. All three of his travelling companions looked at him shocked. After all he was the one that usually hurried them and dragged them away from 'kittens stuck in tree' cases as he would put it.

"I mean... We should rest up in actual beds and...Go to the library." The shocked looks turned to confusion and worry as the three girls wondered if there was a hospital in the town that they could take him to.

"The library? Ryudo why do you want to go to the library?" Elena asked as Lita jumped up and down, still holding Elena's hand tightly, as she sung about beds and sleep.

Ryudo stopped and scratched his head, muttered a few curses before mumbling 'got it' and happily turned his head to reveal a forced smile,

"To research about this double Valmar thing." Although both Millenia and Elena did not believe Ryudo as far as they could throw him, they did agree with him. And so the small group entered the town and made their way to the church of Granas.

* * *

"Welcome back. It is good to see the heroes that saved the world." A songstress welcomed them as they entered.  
"Please, after all you have done for us all, please stay in the church as guest rather than the inn."

"Why? The fact this place is still here when Granas is not is stupid in its self." Ryudo grunted as he looked around the extravagant building.

"Don't misunderstand our reasons Ryudo, sir." She replied with a warm smile "The truth is we keep this church and our positions only to teach the wisdom of Lord Granas. Although he is no longer here his teachings are pure and a good path to follow." Ryudo was about to add his own opinion on the matter when Elena gave him a rather harsh nudge in the stomach with her elbow, silencing him completely.

She has changed! Ryudo wondered where this little violent streak came from while he was gone. It was only the second time he saw it but when he had first travelled with her she would never consider hurting him in any way! His train of thought came to a grounding Holt at the next words the songstress said,

"It's amazing really. We haven't seen any of the world's heroes except king Roan for two years and now we see four!"

"Four?" Millenia, Elena and Ryudo questioned.

* * *

Ryudo threw open the library door, him and the three girls panting from their sudden run and as soon as the room came into view he smiled.

Standing on a ladder, dressed in a cute short nurse dress, with bright blue hair and mint green fairy wings was their friend. The automata turned her head, her antennae bounced and her gold eyes focused on the group that interrupted her research. A large human smile spread across her face as she jumped off the ladder and ran toward the group, throwing her arms around Millenia, Elena and Ryudo in a big group hug.

"Ryudo! You have returned to us! And Millenia, Elena I have missed you so much!"

Ryudo was caught off guard by her human like actions. When he had travelled with the robotic girl her actions were just that, robotic. She was unsure of who was her master and it was Mareg that helped her find her heart. In fact the most emotion he had seen from her was when their dear friend Mareg had died to save them. She had cried... her tears were tinged with oil but that only seemed to deepen the look of pain on her face as she yelled out his name.

Now, if you took away her wings, antennae, and the blue tinge to her skin she would easily pass as a human.

"Tio! What are you doing here?" Ryudo asked as she finally released the group from her tight embrace. Tio's smile fell and her cold blue tinged skin reminded them all how unlike a human she was. Tio turned and picked up a book as she spoke,

"I feel as I did when Melfice implanted the claws within me. My memory data on the matter is uncorrupted and quite clear. I told Roan and we both decided I should investigate the matter further and that maybe some books survived Valmar's awakening two years ago... maybe they would answer our questions. I assume I am not the only one experiencing this..." Tio turned around and faced them with a knowing look and a small smile that showed her relief that others also knew what she was going through.

"You assume right. Not only that but there is another set of Valmar bits and pieces." Ryudo answered as he fell into a nearby chair, elbow on the table and head in his hand.

Tio tilted her head to the side as was her usual manner when asking a question,

"Another set?"

"Yes." Millenia answered as she leaned back on the table behind her, "We have fought and sealed two tongues of Valmar and two eyes of Valmar. The thing is once the two people that are possessed by them make contact, the true form of the piece of Valmar emerges and they fight till near death."

Tio cradled her chin between her thumb and finger as she pondered this.  
"If they are truly both Valmar It is unusual they would fight. That would be like Ryudo fighting himself. I have read every book in this library and I have not seen any mention of another set."

"Where's Lita?" Elena asked.

"Who?" Tio asked with another tilt of her head. Millenia clenched her teeth, a familiar urge took hold of her as rage and heat ran through her veins. She ran out of the room, the group fast on her heels. She weaved past people and headed straight for the room she knew oh so well.

It was the room she went when Elena had accepted Zera's mission. A pointless room but a great place for her to contemplate the matter on hand. At the time, when Ryudo had entered the room and talked to her she decided to help Elena, if only to play a hero, to make Ryudo proud and to prove that she was worth keeping to Elena.

She threw the door of the room open and looked at the woman standing in the centre of the room. Her long white/silver hair swayed as she turned to face Millenia, two large angel like wings were flowing behind her beautiful form. Her brown eyes looked saddened as her arms hugged herself loosely.

Millenia snarled as clutched her hands into fist, so tight they were, that her nails dug into her skin and caused her to bleed.  
The woman's nails also dug into her own arms and pierced the cloth of her jacket.

"ELENA!" Millenia shouted desperately as she stepped closer to the woman. Elena couldn't form a word but the tension between the two women was suffocating and her strained breathing answered Millenia's call,

"ELENA... I'M LETTING YOU KNOW I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!" Elena gasped, pushed past Ryudo and dove for Millenia, wrapping her arms around her from behind and grounding her as best she could.

"Millenia what's happening?" Ryudo asked as he stepped between them, his back to the woman as he held Millenia's shoulders.

Millenia tried to wiggle out of Elena's grip, she tried to push past Ryudo but she couldn't. Tio watched from the door way, too confused and shocked to move as Millenia snarled, her strength beginning to drag Elena and push Ryudo,

"I know what she is now...I know what they are! Why we feel this way...Why we must fight!"

"M-Millenia please explain what you mean." Tio asked calmly as she joined Elena, holding Millenia back in an embrace from the side.

With all her pent up frustration Millenia yelled loudly so her voice echoed in the ears of all those around her "SHE IS THE WINGS OF GRANAS!"

A/N: what do you think? Hope the story line is getting interesting for you :D thank you for reading and let me know what you like or what I can improve on. Bye! Wuv u all!


	13. pieces of Granas

Lita  
Chapter 12  
pieces of Granas

Tio sat silently, page after page of an old large book she turned quickly. To the casual observer she was barely glancing at the pages but to be honest that was all she needed in order to read them.

Pausing she looked up from the book and around the room. On one side of the room Ryudo sat cross legged on the floor. Lita sat asleep in his lap, clutching his shirt tightly as he balanced a book in one hand. He looked half asleep from boredom. Reading or rather researching just wasn't his forte.

Tio turned her focus to the complete other side of the room. Elena sat among a pile of books, like expected she sat on the floor like a lady and held a large book in two hands. Every now and then she would glance at Millenia whom was sleeping next to her. Her head on Elena's shoulder she peacefully breathed in and out.

Tio sighed silently as she looked back down at the book. This time she did not read. Her mind whirled on the earlier events of that day. She was so happy to see her friends again and immediately imagined the smile on Roan's face when he saw Ryudo again. But that woman... and Millenia.

Millenia said she was the wings of Granas. But Granas was no more.

Why would Granas also endanger people's lives by putting pieces of himself in seals?  
And why could the wings of Granas control the fighting urge more so then Millenia whom turned against the other pieces of Valmar?

Even for an intellectual mind of an automata, the very theory just brought forth questions! And to think Elena had to use her sleeping magic to stop the two from fighting.

"Tio." Ryudo's voice pulled Tio from her thoughts. Her blue hair bounced along with antennae as her golden eyes gazed at him blankly awaiting his reason for calling her name.

"I just remembered... Can you read these?" Ryudo pulled out some pages from his pockets and held them out toward Tio.

Unable to move under the weight of the little girl slumbering in his lap Tio was forced to stand and walk over to him. She took the paper from his hands.

"Where did you locate these?" She asked as she looked into his eyes curiously.

The way she stared without blinking, so focused was her gaze, that Ryudo started to feel uncomfortable.

"They were at each of the seals. In small chest. We can't read them." Ryudo watched as Tio leaned against the wall and tilted her head. Elena lost her attention on her book as her gaze focused on Ryudo and Tio; Waiting for her answer.

"My...my memory in this writing has been corrupted. I can read fragments of it but the rest..."

"What can you read?" Ryudo asked as he almost woke the sleeping Lita. Tio began speaking what seemed gibberish before she spoke in English,

"...roughly translated all I can make sense of is this...

All those possessed have their days cut short. They have no hope. No future.

The less pieces they possess the weaker they will become." Tio switched to the second piece of paper.

Valmar had lost his heart in the process and his wicked mind began to whirl on insane thoughts. After all a human element within a monster will give it its own thoughts, it would react, learn and be determined to win.

Sorry all the in between bits I can't read." Tio glanced up and saw Elena slowly stand, gently lowering Millenia's head to the ground.

"Excuse me." She whispered as she left the room.

Ryudo watched sadly as the library door closed behind her. The way he watched her face drop broke his heart and the way her hand trembled... He knew what she was thinking about. She was thinking about Aria, Nicholas and Gadan. She was worried about himself and Tio. Her heart was so large and he could see it hurt.

"Ryudo." His attention drifted back to Tio as she sat on the floor and slowly moved Lita into her lap.

"Before you run after her I must say one thing. The wings of Granas will be able to read these pages. After all I believe they are written in the language of lord Granas himself." Ryudo nodded and looked down at Lita as he stroked her hair.

"Tio, make sure if they wake up they stay away from each other for now."

"Would you also request I withhold the information that you just showed affection toward this young girl?" Ryudo froze; only just realising he was still stroking her hair. He removed his hand and stormed to the door. He was sure he saw a hint of a smirk on Tio's face as he closed the door.

When she was serious her automata expression ruled but when she wasn't she was exactly like a human.

* * *

He searched up and down for Elena and no sign of her. The only place he hadn't looked was that weird room where Zera showed them the truth about Granas and Valmar then took Elena away from him. He hated that room. Every time he recalled it he could see her crying as Zera backed her into a strange light. Elena looked right at him with tear filled eyes and tried to reach out for him, trying to push past Zera and take Ryudo's hand. Their fingers didn't even touch as she was lifted to Valmar's moon. All Ryudo could do was watch her cry out his name in panic...

Ryudo shivered at the memory and tried to push it back in his mind as he walked to the door.

There was Elena, inside that horrible room as she knelt on the ground.

"Elena?" Ryudo called out as he confidently walked to her. He sat down and watched as she furiously wiped tears away from her eyes.

"S-Sorry. I didn't know what to do when Tio said those possessed have no hope. If that's true then..." Elena fell forward, her forehead rested against Ryudo's chest as she tried to talk. Ryudo slowly wrapped his arms around her and smiled,

"You're worried about everyone?" Elena nodded in his arms but did not verbally answer.

"Hey we are fine right?" she nodded again. "And as long as we leave a little bit of Valmar... or Granas apparently... the person will be okay. That worked last time right?" Elena nodded and sniffed. "And that wasn't even translated properly! We missed a whole section of gibberish. It probably had a way to save them! Now sit up straight, you're getting snot all over me." Ryudo said as he pushed her back. Truth was if he didn't push her away he would never have been able to let her go.

Elena smiled at him, tears still slipped down her cheeks but obviously he had for once said the right thing. Ryudo smiled back happily and helped her to her feet.

"Let's get the others. There's nothing in that library so after a good night's sleep we will leave for Cyrum to see Roan..." Ryudo tripped backwards and immediately looked around for the thing that dare make him trip... there was a chain in the floor.

"Ryudo...do you think?"

"Yeah." Ryudo confirmed as he pulled at the chain. The trap door opened revealing a dark cave beneath the floor. Elena clutched her chest and as she stared down the hole into the darkness. Ryudo took her hand, pulling it away from her chest and leading her into the hole, the whole time he never let go of her hand.

Elena smiled secretly in the dark as she squeezed his hand and he gave hers a gentle squeeze back. Oh what confidence that gave her. Elena coughed and once again her hand felt wet.

"You okay? That cough sounds horrible." Ryudo said as they went further. Elena desperately pulled out her hanky and tried to wipe the blood from her hand whilst still holding on to Ryudo's, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"I-I'm fine. Must be that fall in the snow we had before visiting Sandra." Her hand trembled in his as she frantically tried to clean her other hand. She gasped and hid her hand and hanky behind her back as Ryudo stopped and looked at her.

"I'm sorry. You're scared..." He thought she was scared of the cave? She held back a sigh of relief as she smiled happily.

"N-No I really am fine..." She froze as she felt Ryudo's lips quickly touch her forehead. He turned and continued leading her down the pitch black hall way.

"Lita told me you said my kiss to your forehead gave you courage. Did it work again?" He hid his blush behind the darkness of the cave as Elena raised her bloodied fingers to her forehead. A large smile adorned her face as she replied

"Thank you Ryudo... It really does help."

* * *

"You are feeling alright then?" Tio asked as Lita sat in Millenia's lap and Millenia braided her hair.

"Yeah I'm fine. I think the urge only comes about when the wings of Granas come out. With Elena and her sleeping magic I should be fine." Just as Millenia answered Ryudo opened the door holding out two pieces of paper.

"The heart and the brains where here the whole time. Unfortunately both are already released." Elena stood behind him her cheeks slightly pink as she twirled a clean hanky in her hands.

"Did Ryudo do something to you?" Millenia asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"WHAT? NO!" both Elena and Ryudo replied as they both went bright red. Millenia frowned as Tio ignored their conversation. She grabbed the paper from Ryudo's hands and tried to translate them straight away.

"...

I feel it is important to write these things may be the only way to save the world from the second coming.

They sought immortality and power.

the world was divided, Two nations where born and to keep the records of their experiments secret two languages where made.

Finally war between the two ensued ..." Tio took the other piece and continued

"... Valmar could see this war ending in both his and Granas' death He designed the infusement orbs and made monsters to be his body parts."

"This sounds like a diary of the events that happened before and during the battle of good and bad!" Millenia exclaimed as she stood and took the paper in her hands.

"And that was the best name our ancestors could conger up." Ryudo stated.

Despite his annoyance and sarcasm Ryudo's mind thought only about the pages of diary. These pages could hold all the secrets and answers. Now they only had to wait for the wings of Granas to appear. Maybe he could bring her out himself?

* * *

Authors note: Hope this chapter worked out okay. to tell you the truth the way i originally typed this chapter on my pc; the bits where Tio translated had random awesome looking symbols between the bits she translated to show what the diary pages read. it looked awesome but this site wouldn't show them. :( sad me. You will just have to use your imagination... sorry.

The next chapter is a huge moment in the fic so I hope you all look forward to it :D please let me know if there are ways I can improve or if you are enjoying my fic. Thank you so much!


	14. Pilgrim road

A/N: G2G2G2G2G2G2G2 is to seperate the letters so you know which letters are read. it stands for Grandia 2

Lita  
Chapter 14  
Pilgrim road

Elena looked straight in front of her. Her vision was less clear today and no matter how hard she tried her friends that walked in front of her just couldn't come into focused. She could feel her body sway slightly and dizziness overcome her. She stopped; hand on her head as if trying to steady her mind, and the whole time all she could do was look at the backs of her friends getting further away.

Ryudo paused as if he could feel one from his party lagging behind. Slowly he looked over his shoulder to see Elena a few feet away, slowly walking behind them.

"You okay?" He asked as he stopped and turned to face her.

Elena's hand fell from her forehead and a bright smile over took her features "I'm fine!" But as those words left her lips a sudden feeling of horror gripped at her heart. Spinning around so her back was on her friends she coughed, blood covering her hands. Unlike the coughing she was experiencing before this time she was finding it hard to stop. Desperately she tried to stop the blood seeping through her fingers and overflowing her hands, but she could already hear four pairs of feet running toward her.

"ELENA!" her friends called. Finally she took a breath, stopping momentarily she called out

"I'M FINE! Just a cough... I...I-I got to go to pee." She lied as she tried to flee, coughing again as she did. Her vision became non-existent and her balance completely left her as she felt herself fall forward. An arm caught her before she hit the ground. Through her coughing she heard Ryudo's panicked voice calling her name as he slowly lowered her to the ground.

"ELENA? ELENA! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?" He sounded so worried... so scared... almost angry...

"Ryudo... Look at all that blood..." Millenia's voice sounded shaken and quiet as she fell to her knees beside her friends.

Elena could here little Lita trying to hold back sobs as Tio's gentle and quick hands loosened the buttons of her top and the ribbon around her waist before checking her vital signs. It was then consciousness slipped from Elena's control.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Ryudo demanded an answer as he paced back and forth in the little log hut. They had just reached the half way point of Pilgrim road and thankfully this new travellers hut had only just been completed. It had bunk beds lining three of the four walls and a table and benches in the middle of the room.

Tio sat next to Elena, her coughing had quietened down and her gentle sleep was only interrupted by small coughs from time to time. Every time a little cough escaped her lips Tio would wipe the blood from her mouth.

"I'm not certain. But if this continues she won't last till morning." To an outsider Tio's cold robotic answer would seem heartless, after all Elena was one of her closest friends. However Roan would be the only one to know the truth. To mask the pain she felt, she slipped into old habits. After all if she gave way to tears and anger she couldn't focus on actually helping her dear friend.

Ryudo however hadn't seen her at all in over two years.  
"DON'T YOU DARE TALK LIKE THAT TIO! ELENA ISN'T JUST ANOTHER PATIENT..."

"AND YOU DON'T THINK I REALISE THAT RYUDO?" Tio snapped angrily. Ryudo fell silent as he watched the twisted anger and sadness on Tio's face melt back to her cold robotic expression. Millenia sat silent at the table, her fringe covering her eyes from view as she twirled a coin around in her fingers whilst her free hand rested under her chin.

"When you possessed her... how would someone ask you to come out?" Ryudo asked Millenia as he towered above her. Millenia glanced at him through her fringe, the coin paused in her and. Not moving a muscle before looking back at the table and playing with the coin again.

"If you just called out my name I would have come out."

Ryudo cursed under his breath. "I don't know her damn name." He quietly snapped as he thumped the table with his fist. "Stuff this." He muttered as he grabbed Lita's hand and led her out the door, slamming it behind them as he left. Millenia and Tio remained silent as Elena let out another small cough.

* * *

Lita had fallen into silence, that mature serious look occupied her features as she allowed Ryudo to lead her along. A glance behind her showed the log cabin getting further and further away with each step until finally Ryudo stopped. Lita looked up at him, watching as he turned to face her and squatted down so he was at her eye level. He sighed before forcing a smile,

"It's okay Lita. Elena will be just fine. Do you think I can talk to the woman in you?" Lita looked at him blankly, a word not escaping her mouth. Ryudo clenched his teeth in anguish as he bowed his head,

"Please... I'm begging you... please come out." Lita's small mouth dropped into a frown as she saw the man she looked up to tremble as if in deep pain.

"I-I know you're scared of how the lady makes you feel Lita... But... but she might know what's wrong with Elena... so p-please let her out..." Ryudo was holding her shoulders tightly now but despite his pleading and his successful attempt to keep his temper under control a blank silent stare was his reply. Ryudo stood abruptly, turned his back to the girl and rubbed his temples with his forefinger.

"The whole time I have lived in this girl this is the first time I heard you say please." A woman's voice greeted his ears and his eyes widened as he spun around and faced the wings of Granas.

"Took your damn time." He muttered.

"You seem a lot nicer to young Lita then you do me." The woman noted as she pushed her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah well I don't know if I can trust you or not. Here..." Ryudo took the paper from his pocket and shoved it in her hands.

"You're the wings of Granas correct? Can you read these? Do... Do they say what is happening with Elena?" As he asked his last question his stern voice dropped with concern and his eye lids lowered as he diverted his gaze. The woman took the pages as she spoke,

"Yes I am the wings of Granas. You may call me Centeria. These are in fact written in the holy language of Lord Granas. Would you like me to read them to you?"

"No I want you to use it as a tissue. OF COURSE I WANT YOU TO READ IT TO ME!" Centeria looked at Ryudo with an unimpressed glare. Ryudo sighed.

"Sorry. I'm a little on edge right now." Centeria sighed as well as she straightened the paper in her hands,

"It is fine. It is hard to lose someone close to you. The fear itself can cause any sane person to give up on life. The pages you have... they are only four from eight. They aren't in order either. You have the second, third, sixth and seventh pages..."

"How do you know all this?" Ryudo questioned.

"That is not important right now. I shall read them now.

To the one that locates these pages,

This a warning to all human kind but especially to the ones infected with both Granas and Valmar.  
I feel it is important to write these things and leave them with the infusement orbs As it may be the only way to save the world from the second coming.

I suppose it is only natural to start with the beginning of the story. Many years ago two men had the same goal but for two very different reasons. They sought immortality and power. One did so in order to help mankind, his name was Granas. The other wanted to rule mankind, he was known as Valmar.

As the two made progress with their studies the world was divided, feeling the need to support the man they deemed worthy to gain this power they seeked and to treat them as gods. Two nations where born and to keep the records of their experiments secret two languages where made.

Finally war between the two ensued at the height of their studies...

G2G2G2G2G2G2G2

... The automata of both sides fought so men would not lose their lives but the war was far too extensive and many sadly passed on from this world. Valmar could see this war ending in both his and Granas' death so he immediately began organising another way to become immortal. He designed the infusement orbs and made monsters to be his body parts. His experiment was leaked out to Granas.

Little did Valmar know the heart of his wife was breaking and she only had one choice that could ease the pain. She turned to the wife of Granas.

G2G2G2G2G2G2G2

Each person will die when their monster has fully been removed. They are merely a vessel to house the monstrous piece until the brain can find it...

All those possessed have their days cut short. They cannot live if the brain finds them first. They have no hope. No future.

Both Valmar's creations and the creations of Granas would have no choice but to fight each other to heighten their advantage.

The less pieces they possess the weaker they will become.

G2G2G2G2G2G2G2

Both Valmar and Granas were almost complete. Both had their own worries about such things. The only things left were the wings.

Valmar had lost his heart in the process and his wicked mind began to whirl on insane thoughts. If he made the last piece from a human subject, Granas would have no hope of winning. After all a human element within a monster will give it its own thoughts, it would react, learn and be determined to win. The monster would not be mindless.

G2G2G2G2G2G2G2

That is what the four pages say... Ryudo? You look upset." Centeria said as she looked up from the pages. Ryudo snatched the pages from her hand, anger evident in his eyes,

"Upset...UPSET! OF COURSE I'M DAMN WELL UPSET! YOU JUST CASUALLY STAND THERE READING THAT ALL THOSE THAT HAVE VALMAR COMPLETELY REMOVED WILL DIE! ELENA IS DYING!" Ryudo yelled as he glared directly into the eyes of the woman.


	15. sisters

Lita  
Chapter 15  
Sisters

Centeria rubbed her arm as she diverted her gaze from his pained eyes.

"S...She has had Valmar posses her?" Ryudo's anger calmed slightly. Of course she wouldn't know. She didn't travel with them two years ago. She had only seen Millenia and Elena together.

"The wings of Valmar...Millenia possessed her. She was completely removed from her over two years ago." His voice had dropped completely as his hair fell in front of his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered as she watched Ryudo begin his long walk back to the hut.

"M-Mister Ryu..." Ryudo turned at Lita's soft voice. "What did she say? Is Miss Ele going to be alright?" Ryudo turned away from her as he said

"Fine...she...she'll be fine."

* * *

Millenia slammed the coin on the table as she stood up abruptly. Another cough seemed to just cut her heart to pieces as she refused to watch Tio wipe the blood that dripped from the corner of Elena's mouth.

"Why didn't you tell him your theory?" Millenia asked as she stood still, back on Tio as she waited for a reply. Tio rested a wet cloth on Elena's forehead as she spoke

"And what good would that do? He would just get upset and shout and honestly that is only making things worse." They were silent for what seemed like an eternity before Millenia approached the bed.

"Tio. Please don't let Ryudo enter."

"Don't. Not only will it upset Elena but Ryudo would also be hurt..." Tio started but fell silent when she saw the tears caress Millenia's cheeks before falling on the blanket that covered Elena.

"I know. But it's the only way. Please." Tio was conflicted but completely understood. After all if she could do it she would have done it the moment her hands felt Elena's pulse slowing. Silently she stood and left the hut, gently closing the door behind her.

Millenia fell onto the stool Tio had recently occupied. Her hands held Elena's gently. She smiled as she watched Elena's eyes flutter open.

"Mil..."

"Hey there. Feeling any better?" Millenia sweetly asked as she stroked Elena's hand. Elena forced a small smile. Millenia's smile fell as she squeezed Elena's hand. Elena looked confused but was too weak to talk.

"Sorry Elena. We have had so many great times together. I would only do this for you... Because our time with Ryudo made us friends... but our years together made us sisters." Millenia's wings appeared and immediately Elena realised what she was doing. Using every ounce of energy she could muster she forced herself to sit up, desperately trying to shake Millenia's arms as her weak quiet voice pleaded,

'M-Millenia...Don't... y-you finally have your own... Mill-Millenia..." Elena's tears mirrored Millenia's as Millenia ignored her pleas. A purple aura surrounded the two. Elena squeezed her eyes shut, tears flowing faster as she tried to scream

"MILLENIA STOP IT!"

* * *

Ryudo saw Tio standing in front of the door but chose to ignore her. As he tried to push past her she grabbed his arm tightly and pushed him back, not once looking up at his face.

"Tio... The wings of Granas...I mean Centeria...She said that if Valmar is removed completely the host will d..."

"I thought so." Tio said as her grip on his arm tightened. Ryudo's eyes narrowed,

"Then why didn't you just say that?" His question was met with silence.

"MILLENIA STOP IT!" Elena's struggled scream caught Ryudo's heart and anxious panic ran havoc through his body. He tried to reach out for the door but Tio used both hands to ground him.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING? LET ME GO!" He ordered His angry eyes met the eye of Tio, they were sad and tears of oil ran down her cheeks.

"RYUDO PLEASE DON'T! T-The only way...The only way to save her... is for Millenia to re-possess her..." Ryudo's eyes widened.

"N-No... Millenia just got her own body! That's all she ever wanted!"

"WOULD YOU NOT GIVE UP YOUR BODY FOR HER? YOU HAVE NO IDEA RYUDO! YOU ABANDONED US AND RAN AWAY!" Ryudo's arm went slack in Tio's grip as she hugged it tightly, her face buried in his sleeve as Lita just silently watched on. Too afraid to move.

"When you left them all alone... Millenia wanted to die. She thought you saw her only as a monster. Elena stayed by her side. That house that Millenia lived in... That was their house! They were with each other 24/7. They grew to be sisters. Elena only joined the troupe a few months ago and that was because Millenia could see how happy it made her and encouraged her, and even then Elena wrote daily. Elena... is the closest person to Millenia... maybe even closer then you because she never abandoned Millenia." Ryudo's heart sunk.

That's why they seemed so cuddly lately.  
That's why they no longer fought.  
That's why Millenia would hurt Ryudo but not Elena.  
That is why she hugged Elena before she hugged Ryudo.

Elena's scream tore his attention to the door. With a quick shake of his arm he ridded himself of the automata, ignoring her as she fell to her knees, and threw open the door. Tio sobbed as she felt two little arms make their way around her neck and felt herself pulled into a gentle embrace from behind.

"M-Miss TioTio... He promised they would be fine..."

* * *

Ryudo saw the image that had haunted him two years ago. Elena surrounded by an evil looking aura with two black wings out of her back. Her top few buttons were undone and her ribbion was untied, flowing in the aura as if wind circled her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her lips whispered something he could not hear.

Slowly she dropped to the bed, landing on her knees as the aura vanished. Looking over at Ryudo with tear filled eyes she whispered again,

'M-millenia..." and with that her eyes shut and she fell forward. Ryudo rushed to the bed, leaping over a bench and catching her before she hit the wooden floor. He cradled her in his arms tightly as his cheek rubbed against her own.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm soooo sorry." he whispered in her ear as he his own tears wet her skin. He couldn't let go of her. He didn't even want to let go when Tio suggested laying her on the bed. He just wanted to hold her... Hold them both... for as long as humanly possible.


	16. holding you close

Lita  
Chapter 16  
Holding you close

Millenia groaned as she opened her eyes slightly. Barely able to keep them open, she cringed in pain as cold sweat dripped down her forehead. A soft cloth wiped her brow and Tio's face came into veiw.

"Millenia... You're awake."

"Why am I...I out?" She groaned as she clutched at the blankets.

"You keep switching places with Elena unconsciously." Tio Whispered as she tried to help Millenia drink some water.

"Ry...Ryudo..." Millenia tried to form a question and luckily for her Tio knew what she was trying to say. With a nod of her head, she gestured to the sleeping Geohound that sat on the stool next to the bed. Suddenly realising that her right arm was heavy then her left, she turned her head in the direction of the wall to see Lita, fast asleep and hugging her arm tightly. That was the last thing her mind could acknowledge before pain stole her focus and unconsciousness settled upon her once again.

* * *

When next awake Millenia was faced with yet another soft cloth. The pain was starting to slowly subside and when the cloth left her forehead she was greeted with Ryudo's face. She followed his movements with her eyes as he sat on the stool again and ran his fingers through his hair. It was obvious he was really upset. The fact Millenia couldn't recall anything when Elena was supposingly awake, began to scare her.

"R-Ryu-do…" Millenia strained her already weak voice as her lashes became moist with unshed tears. Ryudo's head snapped in her direction and a weak, forced smile spread on his face.

"You're awake. Tio and Lita went to get some fresh water. It's been four days you know…"

"R-Ryud-o…." Millenia tried again as her hand gently took the edge of his sleeve, "I can't hear her… I can't recall anything that happens when she's been awake… Elena…Was…W-was I t-to late?" The question barely was audible as a sick feeling settled in her chest. Ryudo smiled a little more genuine now and, standing up, he flicked his hand, gesturing Millenia to move as a mumbled "shove over will ya." Millenia pushed herself toward the wall, pain still evident in her very muscles. Whilst she cringed, her eyes remaining closed for fear opening them would open yet another flood gate, Ryudo lifted up the blankets and slid beneath them. As the blankets floated down over their bodies he wasted no time in pulling Millenia into a hug.

The pain seemed to burn where ever his body touched and yet she never had been so comfortable. She strained her neck up so she could look into his eyes and finally his answer graced her ears.

"She's fine. She was never as strong as you physically so she has been unconscious this whole time. That's probably why you can't hear her or why you can't recall what happens when she is in control. When she was out Tio checked her from head to toe and said that other then the pain from being possessed, she is better than ever."

Millenia bit her quivering lip as her beautiful emerald eyes trembled, unable to hold the tears. She buried her face into Ryudo's chest and cried so loudly Ryudo nearly jumped out of the bed in fright. But her next words calmed him immediately,

"T-Thank G-Goodness. I-I couldn't lose her…" Ryudo sighed, never being one to cope with crying girls…. Or crying people no mater what gender or age for that matter.

"You know I was furious…" He started as her crying quietened down. He could feel Millenia cringe from time to time from the pain of his touch and all he could do was hold her a little more gently. "You talked about getting your own body. And then just like that it's gone, maybe never to be attainable again." Millenia waited for his angry shouting about how it was foolish or that Elena would be mad or even how they couldn't even be sure it would work!

"Thank you. Thank you for saving her when I couldn't. Thank you for being by her side when I was not. When she wakes up I will have to say the same thing to her." Millenia sniffed as she gave Ryudo's chest a good thump. Well as good a thump as anyone in tremendous pain could give.

"You just abandoned us. You left without saying a word. You could have at least left a god damn note!"

"I'm sorry. This isn't what I intended…"

"… When you left…" Millenia interrupted his apology without a second thought as she continued her thoughts "…I cried. I cried so hard I couldn't see. I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. But Elena… She also was hurt and yet she sat silently and just hugged me. She talked about sharing a place, about always being together. She refused to let me out of her sight. And she was also the one that reasoned with me to forgive you."

Ryudo opened his eyes. Moving back slightly so he could look down at Millenia he was faced with a smirk as Millenia joked "If you don't marry the girl I will." She laughed weakly as she resumed resting her head on his chest. She had seen the bright red look on his face and that was enough to satisfy her.

* * *

Elena opened her eyes. The pain had become nothing more than a constant numbness. Her body felt so heavy she was sure it had been days since she moved. Gasping, she realised the main reason for her heavy body… Ryudo lay sleeping beside her, hugging her close to his body. She could feel one of his large hands on her head, gently holding her to his chest. The other hand was around her waist and his lips were buried in her hair. A dark red blush settled on her cheeks as heat began to rise within her body.

She peered up as much as physically possible to see if she could see what was going on. Tio sat on the stool reading, not even noticing Elena was awake. On her lap Lita slept soundly. Tio glanced over and nearly dropped the book as her eyes saw Elena's wide open.

"Elena!" She whispered as she lifted Lita from her lap and placed her in one of the many other beds. Silently she ran back to Elena's side, leaning over Ryudo so Elena could hear her.

"How are you feeling? Is it still unbearable?" Elena shook her head to Tio's whispers as she glanced at Ryudo. He stirred slightly before squeezing her a little more, Elena's blush grew if at all possible.

Tio looked as though she was holding back a giggle as she noted "He has been there since me and Lita came back with water 3 hours ago. Millenia was out at that point." Elena's blush faded as her lips dropped into a frown. Of course it was like that. Why wouldn't it be.

"Tio… About the pain. I can't recall it being that painful the first time I was possessed." Elena could hear Ryudo's heart beat as she settled her ear to his chest.

"I believe it is because the infusement orb was not used. Do you recall when Ryudo was possessed by the horns. He lay sleeping, in pain, until they were sealed within him. When I brought this up Centeria said she could also do this but Ryudo firmly opposed it. He said it would mean we would never see Millenia again. He refused for that to happen and believed you and Millenia could pull through the pain. He has a lot of faith in you." Tio finished whispering as she checked Elena's temperature.

Elena sadly lay silent. She was beyond happy that Millenia was alright. That she could at least see her in a mirror. However She had thought Ryudo had become closer to her of late. Now it was obvious Millenia was the one he chose. He was just lucky she didn't have the strength to push him out of the bed.

Sleep tugged at her eyes and just as she relinquished to its call Ryudo's whispered words escaped her hearing

"Elena…."

A/N hey ya all! Sorry about not updating in a while. I have moved out of home, travelled to Tasmania and had no internet for far to long. My withdrawal symptoms are slowly calming down. This chapter was a filler to fill the gap in the story. Hope you still enjoy it! Thanks for reading :D


	17. cyrum kingdom

Lita  
chapter 17  
Cyrum Kingdom

Ryudo never thought that when they arrived at Cyrum kingdom it would be like this. With the hope of meeting Roan he expected Elena to be walking at a pace that was fast enough to be considered excited, but slow enough to still qualify as walking. He expected Lita to be pulling him in every which way to see the dancers, the flute players, the merchants and Cyrum's overall festive atmosphere.

But sadness tugged at the group, the recent events weighing on all their hearts. Elena walked with one hand on her heart, a forlorn look on her beautiful face. Worse of all, every time Ryudo tried to talk to her she wore a fake smile. He had never seen her with a fake smile so heavily plastered on her face. When he asked her what was wrong and she acted like it was nothing, he had lost his temper. That really didn't help fill the massive space between them that had suddenly formed.

Lita didn't distract him from this sudden cold shoulder he received. She had fallen silent again. She hadn't talked since she comforted Tio when he left the poor automata crying at the cottage door. The sound of Tio's sobs ripped shreds in to his conscience as she seemed far more human at that moment, even pulling the memories of Maregs death back to the foormost of his memories. And this silence that grasped the small energetic Lita, that serious and mature face… He never thought he would miss the 'mister ryu' that she so playfully chanted in her childlike way.

He sighed silently to himself as his heart began to feel heavy.

"Okay I think we need to rethink our situation at the present moment." Tio said, a hint of annoyance clung to her voice making it sound less robotic then she had intended. Ryudo's confused and surprised look was shared with the others in the party; even Skye that flew down and rested on Ryudo's shoulder had a stunned look on his face as Tio practically dragged them to a quite spot under one of the stone bridges that lead to the castle.

After an awkward silence where everyone was to afraid to ask Tio what was happening, Tio finally spoke with her arms crossed and her golden eyes focused almost in a glare.

"We are taking a break before we see Roan."

"What?" Ryudo finally spoke as his angry eyes tried to read the reasons behind Tio's eyes.

"Do you have any idea how long Roan has awaited this moment? Do you think he will enjoy seeing you all depressed? I have decided we will split up in two groups and go around town for a bit. When we meet here in an hour then we shall see how everyone feels and maybe I will consider whether we see Roan or not." Ryudo was dumbfounded at Tio's sudden aggressive nature. Never had she acted like this before. And damn it, it was actually quite scary.

A deep breath gathered his thoughts as he stood tall, hand on the leather bag tied to his hip as he snapped back "You have decided? Last I checked you were not LEADING this group…"

"I DECIDED!" Tio's loud and determined reply was accompanied by the Automata's face being thrust into Ryudo's so it only sat an inch or two away from his. Ryudo's hands flung up defensively in a 'I surrender' gesture as a nervous giggle escaped his throat

"Well can't argue with the fearless leader can we…." He quietly replied with a nervous smile twitching from ear to ear. He went to take Lita's hand but Tio beat him to it and began dragging the little girl away. Ryudo looked back at Elena whose mouth was agape and her eyes blinked as if desperately trying to gain realisation of what happened.

"Guess it's us three, huh Skye?...Skye?" As Ryudo looked around frantically Elena's cold tone returned to her voice as she answered,

"He flew away when Tio yelled at you."

"Oh." Ryudo said as he realised whom he was left alone with. Given this opportunity days before and he would have been holding back a victory dance, a large smile would have been plastered to his face, he would have been happy to slip his hand into Elena's….but she was upset at him and he had no idea why. The very thought of this made him furious and soon he was entertaining thoughts of leaving her standing under this bridge whilst he marched into the castle and ignored Tio's orders.

However Tio was quite terrifying when need be and it would definitely prove safer if he figure out what he did wrong. But no matter how much he contemplated the reasons he could not put his finger on why she was so mad at him. Even now as he looked into her eyes he could see a pout of her lip. She even puffed up her cheeks slightly, obviously furious at Tio's decision.

He hit his forehead against the stone bridge, 'why is she so damn cute when she's mad?' he thought to himself with a groan he hoped was quiet enough that Elena could not hear it.

He stormed over to her, making Elena jump slightly at this sudden angry action. Firmly he grasped her hand in his and began walking toward the market. She didn't struggle nor did she speak out her disapproval like he thought she would. She just silently followed behind him.

He may not ever know what her problem was but he could at least try cheering her up.

* * *

The atmosphere of the festive city was contagious and after a while of looking around at stalls the mood between them changed. Elena seemed to relax into her usual kind smile. She giggled and joked, her hand seemed to hold Ryudo's gently now.

Ryudo relaxed, not realising he was holding his whole body so tensely. It had actually begun to ache and his muscles happily abided to this new relaxed stance he had fallen into. The anger he had pent up from Tio yelling at him had faded and his small smile grew as Elena began to perk up.

Ryudo saw Hemble and Elena was quick to mention he looked a lot stronger then last time. The only thought that came to Ryudo was 'is Elena into the strong buff type?' Well obviously he had to prove no matter how buff you were on the outside doesn't mean a thing if you can't win at arm wrestling. Marching over to the rather large man Ryudo smirked, nodded his head and called out "YO!"

Hemble had certainly gotten bigger and despite realising who Ryudo was he looked at the two of them with indifference. Ryudo's eyebrow furrowed with irritation but that did not last long. Elena had realised what Ryudo wanted to do and he was pleasantly surprised to feel her warm body suddenly pressed up against his arm. Her hand in which he held moved so her fingers intertwined with his and her other hand held his arm closer to her, hugging it as she giggled.

Hemble suddenly seemed to act like their best friend and invited them into the tent. Ryudo really did not understand what this guy has with lovey dovey couples but hey, he wasn't going to complain if it meant Elena held onto him like this.

* * *

Elena laughed happily as her hand grasped Ryudo's tightly.

"It wasn't that funny." Ryudo tried to act upset but Elena's musical laugh only made his smile threaten to grow.

"You would have lost again if I hadn't said that!" She calmed to a giggle and Ryudo joined in "Yeah, who would have thought he would fall for the same trick twice."

Elena's hand pulled away from Ryudo's as she skipped to a nearby bench, sitting on it she took out a lace handkerchief and wiped the sweat from her brow. Ryudo hadn't even noticed how hot it was today. He kinda thought that was just him.

"Wan' a juice?" Ryudo asked as he pointed to the old juice stand. Elena smiled warmly as she nodded gently. As soon as Ryudo walked away Elena slipped out her compact mirror and smiled at the reflection of Millenia.

"You guys seem to be having a lot of fun!" Millenia jested as she sported a sly smile upon her face. Elena sighed as she leaned back.

"I wasn't meant to. I was meant to be angry at him but it doesn't seem to be working."

"Angry? Why?" Millenia seemed confused as she tried to search Elena's expression. Elena's smile faded slightly as her gaze avoided Millenia's.

"W-Why don't you get some air? You can come out and have some fun to." Elena smiled at Millenia but a scowl was returned to her. Millenia knew Elena better than most people and although she knew Elena felt she should be having a 'date' with Ryudo to, she had absolutely no idea why.

Placing her hands behind her head Millenia replied

"Nnnnneh. I don't feel like it. You can let me out after you say hello to Roan." Elena blinked at Millenia's casual response.

"B-But you still like…"

"What? Like Ryudo? Maybe… but it's not the same as last time." Milenia gave a dismissive wave of one hand as if the very thought was of no big deal.

"BUT WHAT IF HE LIKED YOU!" Elena all but yelled at the mirror. The people around her gave her weird looks, they whispered about her sanity and even wondered why a pretty lady such as she was so vain as to stare in a compact mirror for so long. But the only look she saw was Millenia's look of utter surprise and a blush firmly planted on her cheeks.

"H…H-he li-likes me?"

Ryudo looked at the lady behind the juice stand. She had a devious smile as she playfully tapped the name on the menu. Ryudo sighed. This was the second time she saw him with Elena and once again she was recommending the love potion.

"SERIOUSLY! DOES IT LOOK LIKE I NEED HELP IN THAT DEPARTMENT?" He growled back. Her eyes shifted to Elena on the far away bench and back to Ryudo before answering,

"Yep."

Ryudo flushed red from embarrassment as his glare remained focused on the woman. She held up the plastic cup of juice and swayed it side to side. A Cheshire cat smile planted on her face as she leaned on the counter of her stand.

"You're not going to give me another choice this time are you." Ryudo sighed in defeat.

"Nope." Was the simple reply the shopkeeper gave as he slammed down some coins and swiped the drink from her hands.

He didn't expect the juice to actually be a love potion but still…. Should he really give it to her?

As he made his way through the crowd some bright red hair caught his eye. The slight disappointment that pulled at him that moment reminded him of two years earlier.

"Time is repeating itself. Like the snake that swallows it's tail." He mumbled as he got closer.


	18. roan

Lita  
chapter 18  
Roan.

Ryudo was more than surprised to see a beast woman with a bright red mane talking to Elena. He was positive Millenia had come out to play.

The beast woman turned and smiled at Ryudo before saying her farewells to Elena and leaving. Elena avoided Ryudo's gaze as he sat by her side.

"Who was she?" he asked as he passed the juice to Elena.

"Her name is Kani. She is from a cousin tribe of Mareg's. She saw me perform once and wanted me to sing whilst she danced and her husband played the flute. They need some money to get home." The entire time she spoke she refused to look into his eyes and Ryudo was confused at why she wasn't jumping at the chance to help them.

Although he really wanted to see what happened if she drank that juice, he instead took it from her hands and placed it on the bench. Standing he pulled her to her feet and as he clutched her hand tightly whilst walking he said

"You should do that. I would love to hear you sing again."

* * *

Lita sat on a stool and watched Tio as she worked on a patient. They were about to go site seeing when a lower class nurse ran up to Tio and told her it was an emergency.

Lita remained silent with Skye sitting on her head as they watched Tio sew up an elderly man. Tio and the other doctors were swept up in this emergency heart surgery they didn't realise Lita had followed them into the operating room and watched silently from the empty stool. Now it was all over they just blankly stared at the little girl.

Tio turned and faced them, "I'm sorry. It appears I have made an error. Please excuse us." And with that she quickly scooped up Lita and dashed out of the clinic.

"As she carried Lita in her arms Lita looked up at her with worry written on her face. Although she did not speak Tio knew why she was worried. She smiled warmly, a smile that had taken her two years to perfect,

"It is not your fault Lita. It was my error. I should have asked you to wait in the reception area. I apologise if you are upset at what you have seen."

"I've seen worse." Lita whispered. Tio was surprised at her mature tone but did not let it show on her face. She recalled Ryudo telling her how Lita's parents were killed and how she had to bury them herself despite her young age.

"Maybe I should teach you what I have learned then." Lita looked up at her quizzically as Tio finally lowered her to the ground. Tio kneeled before Lita and took both her hands, rubbing them soothingly as she spoke,

"I have seen many bad things. When we save this world from Valmar's Rebirth years ago I saw suffering, I saw people die. I was on a journey to discover what it meant to be my own master. I wanted to find my heart, I wanted to be a person and feel the feelings that made their bond so lasting. I saw my friends bonds never break. I wanted that too. I wanted to save the humans that taught me so much. Because when I see someone suffer… I want to help them."

Lita pondered her words silently as she looked into the kind gold eyes that seemed to smile at her. After a long moment of silence she smiled brightly

"Lita will be able to help Mister Ryu, Miss Ele, Miss Milly and you Miss TioTio?" Her cheerful demeanour returned and Tio smiled broadly as she patted Lita on the head as she recalled Mareg did to her.

"Yes. You will. And then you won't have to helplessly see anyone suffer like Elena and Millenia had to. You can do all you can and even if you can't save someone you will never feel like there was something you could have done."

Lita silently pondered these words again and her bright smile returned as understanding registered,

"So Lita should just try her best to save Lita's new family. If she can't she at least tried her best!"

"That's right." Skye agreed as he returned to her head. Lita jumped up and down as she held Tio's hands

"Teach Lita Miss TioTio! Teach Lita everything!" Tio smiled at her excited words and nodded steadily.

"I cannot wait for you to meet Roan." She commented as she stood up and dusted her nurse skirt with her hands.

"This Ro-an… He is important to Miss TioTio isn't he?" Lita's innocent question made Tio smile again.

"He is one of my very close friends." Lita's ears perked up and with an even larger smile she broke into a giggle as she took Tio's hand,

"Miss Ele is singing! Lita can hear her song! Hurry or we will miss it!" Lita dragged Tio through the streets, Skye flying close behind as Elena's voice grew louder.

* * *

Roan sighed as he signed his last form. Looking at the large pile of paper next to him he began wondering why he never followed his urge to burn it all. Every day he had a new pile and every day he considered how pretty it would look if set a light. And every day he would laugh at the thought and begin his paper work. But at least he was finally finished. In fact he had finished all his duties for the day.

Looking into a large mirror on the wall he scruffed up his blonde hair and smiled. He hated having it all neat and tidy but that was what was expected of a king. He had changed a lot in over 2 years. No longer the little 13 year old boy he was, at 16 he had grown much taller. He was around the height of Tio now… maybe a little shorter. The girls that worked in the castle often were caught whispering and giggling, commenting on how hot Roan had grown. This often earned them a slap on the wrist by the head maids, but Roan would try and remain composed… though the blush on his cheeks betrayed his poised, princely walk. In fact he received so many love letters from the common girls in his kingdom he was seriously considering wearing a mask.

"What would Ryudo think? Would he recognise me if he saw me?" Roan whispered as he stood and walked over to the mirror, placing his hand on it gently as if the firmness of a touch would break it.

It was times like this he would walk over to the new hospital and Talk to Tio. With her out of town he was at a loss of what to do with his time. A gentle and distant voice seemed to be carried upon the breeze through his window and immediately his attention had shifted. He strained his hearing trying to define it. Running to the window he leaned out so much so he could easily tumble out the sip of a hand and a smile lit up his handsome face.

"I can't believe it….Elena?" He said and with a speed no one expected a prince to have, he ran out of his office and down the hall way. The staff jumped out of his road in surprise as he bolted out of the castle and across the stone bridge.

Reaching the centre of town he panted heavily as he smiled broadly, sweat had formed on his brow and he wiped it hastily as he watched Elena finish her song. And there…There watching Elena with a smile on his face was the man he had looked up to all those years ago. His trade mark blue geohound outfit stood out like a sore thumb. He turned and blinked as if trying to register who the teenage staring at him was and suddenly Ryudo smirked as he often did. He held up a hand in a casual wave and Roan fought back the hot tears that threatened to make him appear a child once again.

He couldn't move. His legs wouldn't run to the man he had longed to see once again… his hero. He could tell from where he stood that Ryudo seemed different. Maybe more relaxed? He wasn't sure.

Ryudo glanced at Elena and, happy to see her enjoying herself, he quickly ran over to Roan. He patted Roan's shoulder roughly as he spoke,

"Good to see you. We have a lot to talk about." Roan couldn't form words. He nodded and bit his lip, so happy he was desperate to hold in the tears. Ryudo laughed as he added

"Still on lolly pop lane huh." He joked and Roan laughed as well.

"ROAN!" Tio called out as she ran to his side. Roan flushed red, embarrassed at his demeanour, as he looked toward his good friend. Tio smiled happily as she pulled Lita in front of her.

"Meet Ryudo's little girl. Lita." Roan's mouth dropped and Ryudo flushed red as he desperately tried to explain what Tio meant.

His words where faded in Roans ears as he looked down on the little girl smiling up at him. He smiled back and bent down, taking her hand and shaking it,

"It is very nice to meet you Lita."

"You to Mister Ro." She beamed as she shook his hand back.


	19. so far

Lita  
Chapter 19  
so far

A/N I know. It's annoying to have a catch up chapter but it's been so long since I started this I needed a refresher myself. So please don't hate me! I will try and make this as quick and painless as I can and update the next chapter really soon!

"This is amazing! I didn't think you would find them Tio! Now we are all here…" Roan's voice was full of excitement. He paused, Elena holding him in a hug, as he looked around at the group.

"Where's Millenia? Didn't she want to join you?" Roan asked. Elena let her tight embrace go and Roan turned her back to her as his attention shifted to Ryudo and Tio for the answer.

Said Automata and Geohound looked at each other sadly. Roan didn't like this horrible feeling that was creeping in his stomach. A flash of light came from behind him and before he could turn around to investigate two arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him backwards.

He felt the back of his head fall against two large soft breast and one hand move from his neck to his head, ruffling his hair playfully.

"Awwww. You have grown up so much!" Millenia's voice said in a sing song way as her playful ruffling became gentler. It was as if she could feel the sadness seep through the teenager's body.

"Millenia… what happened." He whispered as he placed his hands on her arm that remained around his neck, hugging it as he awaited her reply.

Millenia pulled away and gave him a playful push. Roan turned and looked at her beaming smile as she replied

"Having my own body is over rated. The energy you humans have to use is ridiculous! Talk about a downer!" Roan smiled as if he understood what she was really trying to say and turned to Ryudo again.

"You said there was a lot we had to talk about. I think we should do so straight away."

Ryudo stood by Roan's desk as he sat behind it in his throne like chair. Tio sat on the chair facing his desk with little Lita in her lap and Millenia sat on the corner of the desk. Roan's face studied Ryudo's as he talked and not for a moment did his gaze waver. Ryudo returned the serious look…

"A few months ago I came across a nice paying job, however when I found my customer he was dead, trying to protect the kitten here from spawn of valmar…"

"Lita is called Lita mister Ryu."

"And Ryudo is called Ryudo kitten. Now hush….

Any way the man's last words were that kitten was possessed." Ryudo watched Roans eyes larger slightly in surprise but he dared not interrupt nor did his focus drift. Ryudo continued.

"I figured the best way to solve this was to find everyone and work it out then. My plan was actually to come here and ask you about where everyone was but I just kinda bumped into them on the way…"

Millenia interrupted "the strings of fate tie us closely together."

"I agree that it seems we were drawn together for a reason. But I think fate is too strong a word to describe it." Tio added.

"When I reached agear town we found Elena. That was the first time we had heard of Lita transforming, although we did not see it.

After that we went to Liligue to find Millenia. Whilst there we saw the first pair of parts… the tongues. They were fighting each other to the death and Millenia managed to absorb the original tongue of valmar. For the first time we saw with our own eyes Lita transform into her part and absorb the other tongue.

The next day we investigated the ruins and found a secret door that lead to a second seal, of course broken. There was this piece of paper." He handed the paper to Roan whom looked at it quizzically.

"We also met this guy that claimed to hold the heart and brain of valmar. He nearly killed Elena but the woman that possesses Lita managed to stop him. After he ran away the woman told us he was searching for both sets. When we went to cross the water way it became dark and valmar's moon shone blood red. The girls ranted on about the darkness again and the water in the Grana cliffs became like a huge wave, throwing the water way to the other side of the cliffs.

We were separated but managed to find each other in Aria's garden. Unfortunately when we returned from searching the seal and finding another note Aria and Nicolas had transformed into the eyes."

Roan's mouth fell into a sad frown, his heart torn at the news. Ryudo didn't need to mention what happened then.

"We left after absorbing the parts and went on to find Tio at St Heim Papal State. There Millenia and the woman nearly fought t the death. If not for Elena putting them both asleep I don't know what we could have done. It was revealed to us then that the second set of Valmar was actually the parts of Granas."

Roan blinked in surprise and slowly, for the first time during this conversation, turned to look at the others. Lita smiled and pointed to herself

"Lita holds the wings of granas! Just like Miss Ele and miss Milly!" Roan smiled at her and turned back to Ryudo, still not saying a word.

"Me and Elena found the seals for both the heart and the brain. We don't know who has them but my guess is we will find out soon enough. Tio managed to partly translate the notes but not much. On our way here…" Ryudo paused as his gaze shifted to Millenia. Millenia smiled, trying to feign indifference to the subject but Ryudo knew otherwise.

"Elena collapsed in a coughing fit. Every cough brought up more blood until the ground itself was red. She… She was dying." Roan's head turned so quickly to Millenia he nearly lost balance in his chair. His eyes had become teary as he watched Millenia's smile fade.

She could not keep up that smile at such a sad look from the teenager that was like a little brother to her. Ryudo continued, wanting to skip over this part quickly and erase the memories of Elena lying in that puddle of blood.

"I managed to talk to the woman… Centeria…. One on one and she translated the notes…

To the one that locates these pages,

This a warning to all human kind but especially to the ones infected with both Granas and Valmar.  
I feel it is important to write these things and leave them with the infusement orbs As it may be the only way to save the world from the second coming.

I suppose it is only natural to start with the beginning of the story. Many years ago two men had the same goal but for two very different reasons. They sought immortality and power. One did so in order to help mankind, his name was Granas. The other wanted to rule mankind, he was known as Valmar.

As the two made progress with their studies the world was divided, feeling the need to support the man they deemed worthy to gain this power they seeked and to treat them as gods. Two nations where born and to keep the records of their experiments secret two languages where made.

Finally war between the two ensued at the height of their studies...

... The automata of both sides fought so men would not lose their lives but the war was far too extensive and many sadly passed on from this world. Valmar could see this war ending in both his and Granas' death so he immediately began organising another way to become immortal. He designed the infusement orbs and made monsters to be his body parts. His experiment was leaked out to Granas.

Little did Valmar know the heart of his wife was breaking and she only had one choice that could ease the pain. She turned to the wife of Granas.

Each person will die when their monster has fully been removed. They are merely a vessel to house the monstrous piece until the brain can find it...

All those possessed have their days cut short. They cannot live if the brain finds them first. They have no hope. No future.

Both Valmar's creations and the creations of Granas would have no choice but to fight each other to heighten their advantage.

The less pieces they possess the weaker they will become.

Both Valmar and Granas were almost complete. Both had their own worries about such things. The only things left were the wings.

Valmar had lost his heart in the process and his wicked mind began to whirl on insane thoughts. If he made the last piece from a human subject, Granas would have no hope of winning. After all a human element within a monster will give it its own thoughts, it would react, learn and be determined to win. The monster would not be mindless.

This was what she told me they said. Millenia and Tio both realised the only way to save Elena was for Millenia to possess her again."

Both Tio and Millenia cringed at his tone of voice becoming so cold. They could feel his glare. He obviously was still mad he had not been informed of their decision first.

Ryudo sighed as his eyes drifted to the window.

"Then we came here. Found you and blah blah blah." He finished. The room fell quiet for a long time before Roan stood.

"Then we must go. If we collect the pieces before this guy… at least we can protect them until we know what it is we can do."

"But your duties as the king." Ryudo stated as he looked at the massive pile of papers on his desk. Roan grinned, picked up the pile and walked to the fire place, dumping them in with much delight. Tio shrieked as the fire ate the paper quickly and Roan giggled. Turning with a bounce to his step he smiled

"I always wanted to do that." Ryudo smirked

"Are you sure Roan?"

"What better way to help the kingdom then to protect it from Valmar? Shall we get started then?"


	20. Ceceile reef

Lita  
Chapter 20  
Ceceile reef

Sweat poured down Ryudo's face. He could feel the sweat running down his bare back and chest. His arms ached horribly and his breath was near exhausted.

"Mister Ryu… are you tired?"

"No kitten! I just like panting and sweating and slowly slowing down."

"Okay then! As long as you're not tired!" Lita skipped off happily leaving Ryudo to the pump. Last time they were on Bakala's ship it was Mareg that did this. Oh how he missed that gentle hearted, amazingly strong beast man at this very moment.

To be honest he thought they would not need this thing with the grana cliffs fall of water. But just as they were getting ready to board they got news that the Grana cliffs were drained. Apparently that vicious wave that threw the water way out of the water was the beginnings of the water draining.

As the only male that was not a king, guess who got to pump up the air pressure? Yep…Ryudo. He saw Roan look at him sympathetically. Roan wanted to help him but whenever he went to take the pump Captain Bakala would get upset that the king was working on his ship.

Ryudo ignored the look as he mumbled curses beneath his breath about spoiled brats, annoying kittens and stupid captains.

Elena however was finding it increasingly difficult not to stare at Ryudo. The only time she saw him shirtless was when he was bed ridden after the possession of the horns. And even then she was too worried about him to care what he looked like.

Now however she could not tear her eyes away from his shimmering toned and muscular body and every few minutes would get up, go outside for some cool air, beg Millenia to take over then come back, down heartened that Millenia would not come out. She could feel Millenia giggling within her and this only proved to make her blush in which she would repeat the process again.

Standing she made her way to the door yet again when Ryudo called out to her, wiping sweat from his fore head as he leaned on the pump,

"You okay Elena? You aren't feeling sick again are you?" That's right… the last time she was on this boat the waves were horrible and she had gotten very much sea sick. Finding refuge in an excuse she lied

"Yea… a little. Think I need some more air." And quickly she ran up on deck yet again to plead with Millenia.

She almost ran into Bakala on his way down the stairs and mumbled an apology before continuing her mad rush.

As Bakala entered the room Ryudo stopped and turned his attention to the captain.

"Hey Elena's not doing well and I am exhausted. Think we can stop?"

"Only place to stop is Ceceile reef. And remember last time?" Ryudo considered Bakala's reply and looked to the stairs where Elena had disappeared.

"We will scout it for those monsters first. If they are gone we will rest there." Roan agreed and with the king's agreement how could Bakala refuse?

* * *

Ryudo happily stretched in the cold night air, his sat on a nearby rock as he poured cool sea water from a large jug, over his sweaty body. This would have to do until they reached Garlan village and he could take a real bath. Garlan Village…His old home. He wondered how they were all going.

"You okay?" Elena asked as she passed Ryudo a towel. Her face was pink in the moonlight and Ryudo couldn't help but worry. If only he knew the reason her blush decorated her cheeks.

He smiled and took the towel from her hand.

"Thanks Elena! Is everyone else doing okay?" Elena smiled as she looked out at the sea.

"Roan is fast asleep next to Tio and Lita is asleep on her lap."

"Am I the only one that sees something between Roan and Tio?" Ryudo playfully asked as he finished drying himself. Elena that melodic giggle that made his heart beat. He loved how the moonlight played with her golden hair. Ryudo was sitting on the rocks and looking up at her. Suddenly he had the urge to pull her down into his arms. To take in the sweet scent of her hair. To just hold her against his bare chest…

Ryudo went red as he looked back at the large jug in his hands. Why was it these thoughts tormented him now? They weren't this strong last time they travelled together. He blamed her new outfit! That had to be it.

"Do you remember when we first came here? You made Valmar's moon disappear for me." Elena's voice was so serene in gentle. She smiled a soft angelic smile that made Ryudo fall silent and then she calmly sat beside him in her usual lady like way.

Ryudo pulled his shirt back on and looked out at the reflection of the moons again.

"Do they bother you now?" He finally asked as he studied her expression out of the corner of his eye. Elena simply smiled as she whispered her reply

"It may still be evil, but I am no longer scared by it. After all it is the red moon that caused us both to meet… and the blue moon made our paths cross once again."

Ryudo saw her hand sitting so close to his and very slowly edged his hand closer as they talked.

"I want to know how you feel Elena." Ryudo carefully said, hoping for once his words came out right. His hand brushed her own and a slight gasp escaped her lips as he took her hand. But she did not face him. She couldn't look into his eyes; she couldn't allow herself to keep falling for him.

Her heart ached and yet it was from both happiness and pain. It was empty yet overflowed. How could the feelings she have be so completely contradicting?

She gave his hand one last squeeze before pulling hers away and standing up. Tears in her eyes as she refused to face him while she talked.

"I still don't feel well so I might get some sleep." And with that she ran back to camp. Ryudo sat there alone. Studying his now empty hand as he grumbled

"It…never comes out right."

"Damn right." Millenia called from behind him. Ryudo turned just in time to see Millenia's hand slap him fare across the face.

Ryudo stared at her blankly, rubbing his sore red cheek as he could feel confusion and anger building in him. Finally he stood just inches away from her and yelled back

"WHAT THE HELL MILLENIA? WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"FOR TELLING ELENA YOU LOVE ME!" Millenia was fuming, red from anger and embarrassment. Ryudo raised an eyebrow as he spoke

"I never told her I love you." He bluntly stated. Millenia's anger calmed slightly as she hissed back,

"Then why did she tell me she realised you loved me and didn't want to get in our way?" Ryudo was dumbfounded. Confused yet slightly happy at the fact that she wasn't avoiding him because she hated him.

His mind became busy with thoughts as he tried to pin point anything that would make her think that. If anything he was sure he showed more attention to her. Why did she think that?

"Millenia…I don't understand why she thinks that. Have I done something wrong?" Millenia shrugged at his question which only made him ruffle his hair madly with both hands as he shouted

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU MOODY GIRLS!"

"Look Ryudo. I accept the fact you don't care for me the same way you care about Elena. I honestly don't love you like I did all those years ago. I still love you but not as much. If you love me hooray for me. But if you dare hurt my sister I will kill you!" She glared into his eyes until Ryudo took a deep breath, and let it out along with his anger. He flopped back to his seat on the rocks and watched the moon light dance on the gentle waves.

"I really hurt you didn't I." his voice was sad and instantly made Millenia feel bad for yelling at him. After all it was not like Ryudo to mope. She sat beside him and took his arm, hugging it as usual as her cheerful voice returned,

"I forgive you if that makes you feel better."

"T…Tio said you wanted to take your life." At his words Millenia's grip loosened, her smile faded slightly and Ryudo felt a cold chill of horror as he realised this was very much the truth.

Millenia smiled, a chuckle escaping her red lips as she hugged him tighter again.

"If not for Elena's far too kind personality I probably would have. Now I want to repay her. I want her to be happy instead of her making others happy."

Ryudo smiled at Millenia as he stroked her head.

"For what it's worth… I never thought you were a monster. A kitten maybe but never a monster." Millenia beamed as she hugged his arm tighter, hoping to stay in this moment just a little longer.

"Well maybe I could be your spy." She finally said. "Think of it Ryudo! What better way to win Elena's heart if I had our little girl talks with her and passed on all the juicy info you need!" Ryudo groaned at the thought and shook his head

"Why is it no one has faith in my wooing abilities?"

"When you call it wooing, you answer your own question." Millenia teased back, poking him in the cheek.

A/N hope that made up for the catch up chapter which I know was painful and horrible. I hope you enjoyed it and can't wait to post another chapter for you…. Although I may have to update some other fanfics first or I may be hunted down and killed…. That won't work to well for you guys… But I shall try to update soon so you guys don't hunt me down and kill me! Love ya! Till next time :D


	21. 5050

Lita  
Chapter 21  
50/50

Ryudo looked down at the bed beneath him, his hands on the thin blankets that donned it as he held himself up and to his shock he saw the beautiful Elena between himself and the bed. Her hands nervously covered her mouth as her small voice whispered his name, stuttering as she tried to regain any composure she could find. Ryudo couldn't move. He knew he should get off the bed and apologise, after all it was an accident; but his body was paying no heed to his brains desperate pleading.

His face was so hot he was sure the steam from his blush was fogging his mind. How did this even happen?

* * *

He recalled Lita excitingly jumping up and down whilst she held on to his sleeve tightly. Millenia was standing next to Tio, whispering in her ear. Tio nodded robotically as Millenia giggled and skipped off into the bedroom area. Bakala's loud voice called out the approaching Grana cliffs, instructing that everyone holds on to something.

"Lita, come and sit by me." Tio called out as she slowly lowered herself to the floor beneath the table. Lita abandoned Ryudo's arm and fell in front of the automata; giggling excitingly as Tio pulled her close with one arm whilst the other held the table leg. It didn't take long for Roan to join them and that left our hero standing alone and confused.

As he looked into Tio's eyes he silently asked her why she had taken the kitten away from his side. Then the extraordinary and most unbelievable thing happened. Tio smiled almost slyly as she nodded toward the bedrooms and playfully winked. This was the last person he expected to convey that look.

Despite his shock he casually walked to the door of the bedroom and looked into the room. Millenia sat on the bed and giggled as she waved at him.

"Take care of our girl." She said as a light enveloped her. The pieces fell together in Ryudo's mind and he fought the goofy smile off of his lips.

The light dispersed and Elena opened her eyes, blinking a few times as if slowly waking from a dream. Ryudo watched her long lashes caress her skin each time her eye lids closed. Her crystal clear eyes finally seemed to take in her surroundings and as they rested on Ryudo a mixture of warmth, longing and hesitance crossed them and a sudden sadness overwhelmed them. She turned away from his gaze and looked to the port hole, her eyes not focusing on the scenery that lay beyond it.

Casually Ryudo ruffled his hair, contemplating what he should do, as he walked to the bed. As he fell gently beside her he found himself at a loss for words. Desperately hoping the right words would tumble from his mouth he allowed it to fall open but Elena's words interrupted him.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why she made me come out. She's been stubborn and refuses to spend more time out then me." Ryudo raised a very confused eyebrow.

"Why are you apologising?"

"Because… no matter how much I try you guys don't get to spend much time together." Ryudo smiled. She was hoping to help him and Millenia. She always put others before herself. Ryudo didn't know whether he was happy about that or whether he wanted her to be a little more selfish.

"Elena, the thing is…" But he was unable to finish the sentence. His words followed his stomach as if they flew up his throat. Lita squealed like a child would on a roller coaster whilst Roan tried to withhold the scream that threatened to spill from his lips. He failed as did Ryudo and Elena and as they fell from the Grana cliff Ryudo's body acted by instinct; pushing himself and Elena on the bed, he desperately grabbed the bed frame, holding them both down so they would not fly up and hit their heads on the bunk bed above them. They screamed, their lungs ached and their throats became hoarse until the jerk of the ship alerted them to the flight of the 50/50. The wind caught the sales and the air was released from the pump…

….so he remembered what happened. Yay Ryudo! But now he was faced with the growing urge to remain where they lay, the urge to just hold her close and let all his true feelings flood from his mouth. Although would that be so bad? She would finally know! Millenia would be sure to tell her she had it all wrong. They could be happy….

"MISTER RYU! WE'RE FLYING LIKE MISTER BIRDY!" When Lita stepped into the room she saw Ryudo sitting at the end of the bed anger written on his blushing face as he punched the wall. All the way on the other side was Elena, also blushing as she straightened her clothing and fixed her hair.

It only took a second for his body to move from Elena's and he cursed Lita ruining the moment yet again!

"MISTER RYU! LISTEN TO LITA!" Lita yelled as she stamped her foot.

"KITTEN I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR A TANTRUM!" He snapped back. Lita giggled as she turned from his anger and looked out the window again. His eyes met Elena's and they both flushed red before avoiding the others gaze.

* * *

The rest of the trip was awkward. Ryudo was both relieved and frustrated. Relieved that he no longer had to man the pump but frustrated because when he finally had a minute to tell Elena what he felt it had been ruined yet again! He spent the rest of the trip sitting at the table, drinking Tio's tea as Lita sat on his lap, drawing pictures of everyone she met and the numerous flowers they saw. He was sure he would be stuck there for many more hours.

Roan watched silently as Ryudo's face scrunched up in frustration, grumbling beneath his breath before his expression relaxed with a defeated sigh. As he lifted the cup to his lips Roan sat his down as he spoke calmly

"Did Lita ruin a moment? We tried to hold her back." Ryudo spat the tea out; Lita sat still on his lap, covered in tea and saliva, with a slight twitch to show her sudden discomfort.

Roan was shocked at the reaction and tried to hold back his amusement. Tio, who had been busily cleaning the tea pot only a few feet away, was quick to run to Lita's side, dabbing her face with the tea towel as the young girls lip began to tremble.

"We will do better next time." Roan calmly commented as he took another sip of tea, hiding his smirk behind the cup.

* * *

Elena stood on deck, the fresh air clearing her mind. But every time she closed her eyes she saw Ryudo looking down on her. His eyes were trying to say something to her…

Her eyes flung open for the hundredth time, her heart raced and the smell of sweat and sea water from his body came flooding back to her senses. With a groan of embarrassment she collapsed to her knees and pulled out a compact mirror.

Millenia's face came into view, her smile stretched from ear to ear. "So… still a lil excited are we?"

"N-N-NO Millenia! I just…it was so…. But it was an accident… we didn't…"

"Elena just calm down. I told you that Ryudo doesn't love me that way…" Elena rested her back to the railing of the ship and allowed her shoulders relax.

"But you didn't see what I saw."

"What did you see?" Millenia enquired, her curiosity peeked. Elena shut the compact and held it to her heart. She loved Ryudo, she always had. But that love meant that she preferred him to be happy, if him being happy didn't include her then so be it.

She recalled how tightly Ryudo held her… Held Millenia before they had swopped places. And despite the fact she wanted them both to be happy she couldn't tell Millenia it was she Ryudo had held close. He held Millenia so tightly. Why else would he hold her like that if he did not love her?

Was she selfish by not telling her best friend why she felt Ryudo loved her? It's like her brain wanted to tell her but her heart shut her mouth, longing that if Millenia didn't find out she wouldn't re-gain the love she previously had for Ryudo.

Opening the compact she looked into Millenia's worried eyes,

"M-Millenia… Am I a selfish person?"


	22. Garlan

Lita  
chapter 22  
Garlan

"Mister Ryu, look at the flowers!" Lita exclaimed, her eyes wide with wonder and her voice dripping with pure joy. She watched flowers drift by the boat as she seemed to talk with no thought of breathing. Unfortunately the very exclamation made an opposite effect on our hero. This would mean the little girl that was currently holding his hand would be 'distracted' where ever they decided to go.

This just proved to irritate his already bad mood. And why was our dashing hero once again in the foulest of moods?

Well, truth be told, it's not that he was usually one for romance; but lately, ever since his eyes fell on Elena again, he kind of wanted something to happen! He had many ideas swarm his head, being a little more aggressive which would suit his confident personality easily. Being a gentle man would appeal to her sweet side. But the only time something almost happens it always an accident!

Hey don't get him wrong, an accident is fine, however it's the fact that something always spoils the moment before something actually happens! And despite the amount of times the word something has been used in this chapter so far, Ryudo had no idea what that 'something' he wanted was!

Maybe he should give up? Maybe it was the universe saying 'it's not going to work you idiot! Just let the stupid girl go!' but he never listened to anyone before so why listen to the universe now?

During all these thoughts and whilst ignoring the pestering little Lita I might add, he refused to look in Elena's direction. He just couldn't bring himself to because if he did his anger would melt instantly and he would be lost in memories of that brief past moment when they had passed the Grana cliffs.

Elena in the meantime was standing a good 15 feet away from Ryudo. Her cheeks seemed permanently coloured pink as she secretly held a compact mirror in the palm of her hand. Tio and Roan were talking to Bakala about how well the journey was going and Ryudo was in a mighty foul mood and refused to even pay attention to Lita who was talking nonstop.

And so Elena took this opportunity to talk with the only person she could turn to. She knew Millenia clearly said she was not selfish but the guilt of loving someone Millenia did was just tearing shreds in her. She wanted to be with Ryudo but that was selfish. Millenia should be happy not her.

"Millenia, why did you change back to me?" Her whisper was hushed and stern. Millenia giggled as she looked back at the pink faced Elena.

"My my my, are we still talking about that? You two must have had a lil' fun didn't you? What happened to put Ryudo in a bad mood? Did you cry?"

"MILLENIA! WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED?" Elena covered her mouth as she realised her voice had risen to a tone that could be heard by those nearby. Lita looked at her for a moment but Ryudo seemed far too focused on scowling at the horizon.

Millenia looked innocent as she bluntly related her side of the story,  
"Let's see. I remember you thinking 'why are we alone in a room' then some boring stuff about apologies and 'I hate this part!' I guess that was the grana cliff thing huh.  
Oh and then the interesting bit 'his so warm, his eyes feel like they are seeing right into me, he is so handsome….' Need I say more? I'm not sure it would be appropriate if Lita over heard."

Elena looked at the mirror, her face now as red as a tomato and a look of dread written across every facet of her expression. "I…I didn't… There was nothing….."

Millenia erupted into laughter as she failed at keeping a straight face.

"I know there was nothing inappropriate that you would think. I just had to see your cute face when you second guessed your own thoughts! But you did want him to kiss you, didn't you?"

Elena glanced over at Ryudo. He was calming down into a sulk by now and this just drew her attention to his lips. Elena groaned as she looked into the mirror, into Millenia's questioning eyes.

"I'm sorry Millenia. I will try harder to control my thoughts."

"Why are you apologising to me? I WANT you to have those thoughts. I would enjoy it more if there were a few more actions to accompany them…" Millenia was getting frustrated but she stopped at the look on Elena's face. It was pure sorrow, as if she was torn by two choices that could only hurt her in some way.

"Millenia. You can hear my thoughts… but I can hear your heart. You act like you no longer love him but I can feel it. It hurts me to think it's all my fault you feel this way. I'm sorry, but despite what you think, I can't hurt you."

Millenia bit her lip. She never had suspected that her own heart was appealing to Elena in her stead. She wanted to slap Elena and tell her to do something for herself for once! And at the same time she wanted to hug her and thank her for treating her like a real human.

"Okay, promise me one thing though." Millenia thoughtfully said; her eyes gentle and her voice low.

"Anything." Elena replied.

"If Ryudo tells you he loves you… You have to let me get hurt. I am a big girl and will be fine. Same with me. If he confesses to me then I will allow you to be hurt and handle it your own way."

Elena nodded slowly in agreement before Millenia added,

"And if he suggest he likes you, don't brush the poor guy off, do something for yourself. The same goes for me."

Elena could fill the pain of Millenia's heart, she was unsure why but Millenia knew it was because she already knew who Ryudo liked.

"Mister Ryu! There is someone waving at us!" Lita's loud excited cry brought everyone's attention to the island. As Lita had earlier exclaimed, the island was now covered with large white flowers, so many that they hung over cliffs and into the sea. The white flowers that had fallen from the plants floated in the water around the boat and there…There on the jetty was the only man that could make Ryudo's mood lift.

A smile tugged at the corners of Ryudo's lips as he slowly raised his hand and waved slightly. The pure Joy at seeing his closest and best friend Gatta could barely be known as he tried to control his cold exterior. The only thing that could slip through his grasp was his smile and as he smiled back Gatta's smile grew.

"Skye… You were right. There is something different about him." Gatta spoke quietly to Skye whom sat on his broad shoulder. Skye had earlier flown ahead to tell Gatta of their arrival and during the wait, had a good old talk about their shared friend.

"Want to see something entertaining?" Skye asked slyly. Gatta raised an eyebrow as a mischievous smile made its home on his face. Skye leaned closer and whispered something in Gatta's ear.

As the group disembarked the ship Gatta walked with long powerful strides to Ryudo and pulled him in a quick, friendly 'man embrace' patting his back heartily before pulling away.

He then gave the others a hug as well and when he reached Elena he raised an eye brow as he spoke

"Elena. You smell just like Ryudo!" Elena went bright red as did Ryudo and as a quiet groan of embarrassment escaped her throat Ryudo grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him to the inn.

"Your right Skye. That was funny!"

"As funny as a dying puppy maybe. Seriously you two. I could kill you and feed you to the damn fish." Ryudo sneered as the others followed.

* * *

It was evening by the time Ryudo had finished talking to his friend about their adventure so far. He was dry now, warming himself by the fireplace after his shower as he talked. He went silent as he looked over at Tio and Roan, both sipped at a cup of tea each as they had been during the whole conversation. Lita was on the chair next to him and was laid out over his lap as she napped silently.

Elena came down, her hair wet and down and a towel over her shoulder as she sat next to Gatta.

Gatta sniffed the air and opened his mouth, only to shut it again when Ryudo's eyes glared holes through him. After all, saying 'you can still smell Ryudo's sweat on you' and having the poor girl flee upstairs to shower again for a fourth time was a little too much.

"You smell like our white flowers Elena." Gatta commented nicely, watching as Elena smiled a relieved and grateful smile.

"So, what do you guys want to do? Melfice is dead so the horns haven't reactivated in him. Have you felt weird Ryudo?" Gatta asked seriously.

Ryudo shook his head. "Nothing different. It's like after we defeated Valmar they just went dormant again. Doesn't feel like they have woken up or anything. Maybe we should check the seals."

"Tomorrow. We have had a long journey and it is best we rest. We don't know what will happen tomorrow." Tio said as she placed her cup down.

Ryudo nodded in agreement as he stared at the burning fire.

"Well, you have time at the moment then!" Gatta exclaimed as he rose from his chair. "You need to see how good your old friend has gotten!" he added.

Ryudo smiled as he reached for his sword. "Only one way for me to find out!" As Ryudo went to put Lita to bed Gatta followed, teasing Ryudo about finding a kitten.

"Elena." Tio said gently. Elena looked into the automata's eyes and smiled sweetly as a reply.

"Come and sit by the fire. I will brush your hair dry." Elena agreed and as the boys ran out to fight, she enjoyed relaxing by the fire as Tio's hands ran through her hair before taking up a brush.

* * *

By the time night had darkened the sky the two friends lay on the ground panting as Roan sat a little ways off and talked to the village elder.

"You have gotten better!" Ryudo noted between desperate inhales of much need oxygen.

"You have gotten soft!" Gatta laughed heartily. "No. you have also gotten stronger. Any way Ryudo. You need to go and rest. May need another shower to."

Ryudo laughed before sitting up and looking up at the starry sky. "Why did you have to tease her? She will never sit near me again!" Ryudo grumbled in frustration despite the smile that stayed on his face.

"It's funny! She's just like Yuki." At Ryudo's questioning eyes Gatta blushed slightly and ruffled his hair as he continued. "I-I errrrr…. Kinda… got married…"

Ryudo's mouth dropped. He never expected his friend to even consider marriage. He always said that women steal your focus from your training.

"Gatta!" A lady's voice called out. They both turned to see a pretty woman with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. In her arms was a little baby, silent but reaching for its mothers face, wanting to touch her skin in some way.

Ryudo's shocked stare abruptly turned back to Gatta.

"oh yeah… i… I kinda h-have a son…" Gatta continued.

The woman, Yuki, sat on the grass between them, her face excited as she spoke "He giggled when I said your name dear, he was so happy I know you will be his first word! His so smart he will probably be speaking soon!"

Ryudo watched as Gatta shared her excitement and when he glanced back at Ryudo He went red in embarrassment. Gatta and Ryudo were 'real men' manly men at that! Or at least that is how he viewed them. This would be the first time Ryudo has seen him go all gooey over something.

Yuki looked at Ryudo with a smile, "Oh I am so sorry to disturb your reunion. I am Yuki and this, this is little Kori." She said as she pushed the baby into Ryudo's arms. Ryudo nearly panicked as the small weight weighed his arms down. The thoughts that crossed his mind were 'I'M GOING TO BREAK IT!' and 'WHAT DO I DO?'

Yuki touched his arm gently and smiled kindly "Don't worry, he is so smart and knows you must be a friend. He shouldn't cry."

Ryudo's ridged body calmed slightly, relaxing as he looked down at the little boy. Its red hair blew in the warm breeze and his brown eyes looked curiously into Ryudo's face. He smiled as it took his finger and sucked on it gently.

"You… You are very lucky Gatta. I envy you." Ryudo whispered.


	23. unbroken seal?

Lita  
chapter 23  
Unbroken seal?

Ryudo spent the lone, quiet walk back to the inn staring at his empty arms. The weight of the small being had seemingly left his arms with a memory of its presence and a warm feeling, more like a longing, to once again occupy the empty limbs.

Roan had left before him and the streets were dark and empty so Ryudo allowed a goofy smile to fall on his features.

He was insanely happy. His best mate had found happiness beyond what he himself could even fathom! He dared wonder if even he too could one day attain that very bliss! And as that thought entered his mind his face fell serious once more and that strange warm feeling he had currently enjoyed since being with Gatta and his family, began to cool a dissipate.

Of course he couldn't enjoy that. He once again had to save this damnable world from evil… and apparently even from good!

So what if everything ends all hunky dory like last time; that wouldn't guarantee those same questions that had made him part ways the first time wouldn't return.  
If they did wouldn't he just leave Millenia and even Elena like last time? And what of Lita? Would he leave her behind to?

Opening the inn door he paused as the moonlight cast his shadow into the warm dimly lit room. The fire still burned brightly and the room carried it's heat comfortably in the air. His eyes focused on the lone figure that sat in front of the fire, Elena.

Her head was bowed forward slightly in deep sleep and her hair sat in long thick waves around her delicate face. She had remained sitting upright in the chair with her hands folded neatly on her lap, even asleep she sat lady like.

Ryudo turned to the sound of a creak on the staircase. Roan crept down the steps with a thick blanket in his arms and upon seeing Ryudo he offered his usual friendly smile.

"She fell asleep whilst Tio brushed her hair apparently." He whispered as he snuck up to Elena and draped the blanket over her shoulders. After a caring and loving smile at the girl he was happy to call his sister, he then tiptoed over to Ryudo and looked up into his still dazed eyes.

"Can I tell you something? Man to man?" He asked in another whisper. Despite how tall Roan had grown and his overall build being more lean then the puppy fat he sported years ago, he still seemed like the boy Ryudo had first seen in the inn, the one he recalled Millenia begging him to let her keep.

Still, Ryudo was curious at the request and raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the teen as he answered with a slow, single nod of his head.

Roan's face suddenly became serious; not the expression he usually wore when travelling nor the expression he wore while preforming kingly duties. It was the expression of a man equal to the one in whom he spoke with.

"I love Elena and Millenia. Millenia was like a sister and Elena both a sister and a mother. They are my family and I am happy to treat them as such.

When you left them and returned, they warmly welcomed you back with open arms and open hearts. I doubt they would be able to do that again.

Also Lita is emotionally fragile. From everything I've seen of her and everything Tio has told me, I believe she will never recover if you left her.

When this is over, if everything goes according to plan, I'm begging you as a friend and family please… Please don't run away from us again."

Roans tone of voice made Ryudo wonder if he was being scolded or warned. Either way his response flew from his lips as his casual mood returned. His worries seemed meaningless for the time being as he looked down into those stern, bright eyes,

"What happened to the kid that used to skip around swinging his little hammer around? All I see is a grown man, one who can apparently read minds."

Roan smiled broadly as an embarrassed blush lightly coloured his cheeks.

"Wait… There he is! That man must have been my imagination!" Ryudo teased as he ruffled Roans blonde hair. Roan was not impressed Ryudo retracted his complement so easily and despite his best efforts to appear unconcerned at his words, he couldn't help the angry pout that formed on his face.

Ryudo chuckled as he gave the boy a firm pat on the shoulder, however, before removing his hand his tone fell serious and his voice lowered to a whisper,

"I don't know what the future holds, I can't promise I won't leave… but that doesn't mean I don't want to stay by their side." Roan turned as he felt Ryudo's hand leave his shoulder and quietly observed his role model walked over to Elena and stood between her and the fireplace, silently watching her sleep.

Roan smiled before running back upstairs to help Tio with the research she brought with her.

It seemed like a moment but in actuality it had been at least 20 minutes before Ryudo finally moved.  
He tried to imagine a life with Elena, Millenia and Lita but it seemed more fantasy then reality.

He tried imagining life without them but the pain was unbearable and his throat became sore as his heart ached.

Sighing he finally released himself from his imagination and realised how hot his pants and boots were against his legs. Moving away from the fire, and quite surprised he was un-scorched, he gently bent over and lifted Elena into his arms. She was soft to touch and surprisingly light, the fires warmth still radiated from her and he couldn't help but smile happily.

After all, the last time he carried her like this was when she was unconscious and had blood flowing from her mouth and between her fingers. Her body had become cold and she was so pale he thought she had died there and then. It took far too long to reach that travellers cabin and never again did he want to experience the sights, sounds or feelings. He never wanted to smell blood again and for a geohound that was a stupid thing to imagine.

He was halfway up the stairs when a bright flash all but blinded him. His quick reflexes proved valuable as he felt two arms embrace his neck and his hand that had supported Elena's back left its spot and flew to the railing, firmly catching it before he fell. One foot fell a few steps back as the other balanced on the very edge of the step he had previously stood as one arm held the girl and the other the railing.

"MILLENIA! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ALL THREE OF US!" He snapped at the red haired beauty in his arms. Her vibrant red hair flowed down her back and framed her face as she giggled back. He tried to pull himself upright as Millenia explained,

"Awwwww Ryudo, you know I just wanted to be carried to! Besides I haven't come out to play for ages and I am bored!" Millenia was in her flirting mood again and Ryudo, finally back on two feet, continued on up the stairs.

Millenia was heavier. Just by a little but enough to be noticeable. Well she was taller and bigger in certain…erm 'areas'. Also Elena lost a lot of blood recently, Surely that would decrease ones weight? Unlikely but if he didn't conclude that he may voice his thoughts and that dragon zap Millenia delivered last time was still stinging.

"Ryudo, I think we need to examine that seal now." Millenia said as she gently kicked her legs back and forth as Ryudo continued to carry her up the stairs.

"I'm tired and unlike you, Millenia, I cannot sleep inside anyone. But hey, it's only been 27 hours since I last had any form of sleep; surely I have the energy to slay dragons!" Ryudo layered on the sarcastic tone so heavily that even Lita would be unable to miss it. But Millenia counterattacked by ignoring the tone altogether.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT! Let wake everyone up and head off in 5!" Ryudo glared at her vibrant smile as he entered the bedroom, mumbling "Why the hell haven't I put you down?" Before dropping her onto the bed.

"She's right. We should go now." Both Ryudo and Millenia turned in shock to see the woman sitting at the end of Lita's bed in a more elegant and lady like manner then even Elena.

Ryudo was quick to grab Millenia's arm but to his surprise, she did not luge herself at Centeria nor look like she wanted to fight her in the least.

"It's fine. I have momentarily made my powers dormant. At this moment I do not 'feel' like Granas so this should diminish Millenia's urge to fight me. However if I fight or release my powers in anyway the urge will return. It was only a guess this would work and I am thankful it did." Centeria smiled a small gentle and sympathetic smile at Millenia, her blonde/silver hair framing her pale face beautifully as her gaze offered a hint of sadness.

"Okay. Good thinking. Now why do you agree with Millenia? Did you miss the bit where I said 27 hrs? no sleep? Tired?" Ryudo still held Millenia's arm for safety's sake.

"No, I believe I heard you say you have the energy to slay dragons." Centeria coldly replied. She then nodded at Millenia, ignoring Ryudo's glare.

Millenia shook her head free from delirium as she turned to Ryudo and poked him in the chest, "It's all because of you!"

"Huh?" Ryudo asked as he stared at her quizzically.

"Well the horns in you to be exact." Centeria offered. Millenia continued "It's only theory but you're the only one that hasn't felt Valmar return. What if it's because the seal is unbroken?"

The quizzical look did not leave Ryudo as he then turned to Centeria for confirmation.

"Maybe saying the infusement orb hasn't been activated is a better way of saying it but unbroken yes. Even I am not a 100% certain on this but it seems that when a piece of Granas is implanted into a person, the piece of Valmar awakens yet again. Let's take Lita and Elena for example. When Lita stumbled on the enfusement orb and I entered her, Millenia would have reawakened within Elena; if she hadn't had her own body that is. Elena probably felt it someway…

…Millenia, would you mind letting me ask Elena a question for a moment? You may return after she has answered."

Millenia was relieved she didn't have the urge to fight Centeria but she also realised she didn't have much time. For Centeria to make her own powers dormant like that it took a lot of focus and every now and then she felt a pang of the urge return for the shortest of moments. Nevertheless she actually enjoyed being able to talk to Centeria, almost like she had talked or confided in her before? Like de`ja-vu?

It wasn't long before light engulfed her and Elena was left sitting on the bed. Ryudo was glad he hadn't let Millenia's arm go because in her deep sleep Elena began to full forward, jerking awake as Ryudo pulled her back up by the arm.

"Sorry. Did I doze off? Tio?... Where's Tio?"

"Sorry, just me and Centeria. I think Tio is in the other room with Roan." Ryudo said as he offered a small wave to the sleepy Elena. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned as Centeria spoke,

"Miss Elena. I would like to formerly introduce myself, I am Centeria."

Elena smiled as she inclined her head slightly to the beautiful woman at the other end of the room. "It's very nice to officially meet you face to face." Centeria smiled warmly at Elena which only caused Ryudo to study the wings of Granas more carefully.

Was it just him or did she treat them all differently? He spoke coldly to him, sympathetically to Millenia and kindly to Elena. And on top of that he didn't know a thing about her despite her being the wings of Granas. This only caused a sort of paranoia to set in as he wondered whether she was friend or foe, trustworthy or dangerous? Just because she was Granas' wings didn't guarantee she was good just like Millenia wasn't bad just because she was Valmar's wings.

"Elena… On the 24th of July, sometime in the late evening, did you feel anything…. Strange?" Elena instantly tensed and fell quiet as she attempted together the words to verbalize her thoughts.

Ryudo simply wanted to calm her in some way, obviously the thought bothered her, so out of pure reaction he found his arms gently wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her backwards, into his chest.

He expected her to squirm, to object, to scream or blush or something but she didn't even seem to realise. Her thoughts were only on that day and Ryudo desperate tried to ignore the pale colour that took hold of her face as she recalled those memories.

"Yes…" was all she managed to whisper. Centeria's tone was gentle as she asked "Can you please tell us?"

Ryudo stroked her shoulder with his thumb and Elena calmed down slightly. "It felt like something was torn out from inside of me. Every organ in me ached and that was the first time… the first time I…I coughed up blood.

"And that was the day and time I entered Lita." Centeria confirmed as the room lit up from a flash of light.

Ryudo sat on the bed blinking as Millenia held his arms around her neck happily. "Warn me next time will you!" he grumbled as he prayed the blindness would fade.

"So Millenia's body reacted because I was meant to be in it at the same time Lita was possessed… Coincidence?" Millenia asked

"I think not." Ryudo answered as he stood and picked up his sword. "We have to check that seal and if it is unbroken… find a way to destroy it."

A/N: wow! Finally back and able to type again! Sorry for the hold up guys. Works been hectic especially at this time of year. But I have been bringing a book to work so I can write fanfics and type em up when I get home, so hopefully you won't have to wait too long for the next update.

Thank you all for your support, especially to those who review, it really encourages me and for that I would warmly like to thank you with a big hug (insert kaz hug here) You may need to hug your computer to receive it lol.


	24. pain

Lita  
Chapter 24  
pain

Ryudo yawned as he stretched toward the inky black sky, as far as his fingertips could reach. It was pitch black outside, even the stars and moons did not light the rocky path. Only the red flame from Millenia's hand helped them to see and even then it seemed like only enough to light the small area around the group.

That may sound like a rather large area when you consider he was travelling with 5 people. however he was travelling with two women and a teenager and no matter how determined they were to not appear afraid Ryudo noticed they were walking awfully close to him. Due to this even Tio and Gatta followed suit without even realising and soon Ryudo was feeling rather closed in.

This coupled with his exhaustion had him on a very thin line between rage and… well…. More rage. This was no surprise for his comrades especially when lit by the faint light of Millenia's flame, his face was seemingly in a permanent scowl and his glaring eyes would strike fear into even valmar himself.

"WOULD EVERYONE JUST STEP BACK DAMN IT!" he yelled as he ruffled his hair in anger before pushing himself to the front of the crowd and disappearing into a nearby bush. His friends watched the bush with raised brows as they silently questioned what he was doing.

"Should we follow him?" Roan asked. Gatta laughed loudly

"Probably needed the toilet. Don't know about you but that's one place I DON'T want to follow him."

Centeria had little attention for the now quiet bush. Unlike the others in the group her eyes were only watching Millenia, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Millenia…"

"Yes Centeria?" Millenia answered, turning to look at the porcelain like face of her mirrored self. Centeria smiled softly in the dim light as she spoke and without the urge to destroy her, Millenia felt completely at ease talking to her. It just felt so natural, such an amazing calm feeling.

"Millenia I wanted to thank you for learning to make your own powers dormant for small periods of time also and allowing me also to fight. It's been such a long time since I could walk around like a normal person." Her voice oozed elegance, something Millenia could never accomplish. Millenia smiled back with a bounce of her head

"I know whatcha mean. I should thank you for teaching me how! You wanna take over for a little while?" Centeria excitingly nodded and the small flame in Millenia's hand went out.

Before Centeria could make her own light Another warm yellow/orange glow lit the area. A rustle from the bush announced Ryudo's return.

"A Carro… Cute." Gatta withheld a laugh as he looked at the cute fluffy Little creature rub against Ryudo's cheek. The whole look wasn't very manly to the two friends but Ryudo didn't seem to care. He obviously wasn't impressed at the cute cuddly little thing, but he did seem to be calmer then only moment's ago.

Happy to finally take the lead again he allowed the Carro's glowing tail to light the way. By the time they reached the cave his anger had melted into a more unnerving feeling.

This area, this cave, these memories. Melfice, Reena… the painful possession of the horns. If not for Millenia and Elena sealing them inside of him he would have gone through the same pain they did back on pilgrim road. And now those memories joined the older ones until the feeling grew to a sickening degree.

"Ryudo Why stop? Time is essential." Centeria asked bluntly. Ryudo denied her a reply as he silently continued forward. Every shadow made his heart race, but he managed to hold a stern expression. He suddenly understood why this freaked out little Lita. If only her little hand was in his maybe this wouldn't be so hard?

He turned, placed his hands against the rocky wall, and slammed his head against a flat cold rock.

"RYUDO!" Millenia and Roan called out.

"That is not an advisable action." Tio commented as she automatically took some cloth and began cleaning the self-inflicted wound.

Gatta scratched his head as he asked "So what's with the sudden need to make friends with a wall?"

Ryudo pushed Tio's hand, mumbled some incoherent words and continued to the broken seal. After all, how could a man as brave as Ryudo tell everyone that he would find comfort in a 6 year olds hand? No. No one will ever find out his thoughts! NEVER! He will take those thoughts to the grave! Even further if at all possible.

He stood in a daze, moving without thought. He couldn't recall taking the cold steel chain in his hands or the weight of the trap door. He couldn't recall the feeling of the Carro moving to the top of his head as it yawned sleepily. It wasn't until he saw the second seal that his head began to clear.

He heard the excited chatter behind him and as his senses became clearer He felt both relieved and on edge. Before him stood a perfectly round inky blue orb. It was covered in symbols like the symbols used in the pages left behind at each site. The symbols glowed white as something, whether a creature, monster or just the reflection from the Carro's tail, seemed to move in the orb. Ryudo rubbed his eyes but next he looked at it, the orb was simply still.

His chest began to ache slightly and his feet felt as if they were nailed to the ground. How could he fill relief and fear at the same time?

"So how do we destroy it?" Roan asked as he picked up a small metal box. Centeria and Millenia circled the orb, Millenia going anti-clockwise whilst Centeria went clockwise. Both had a single finger pressed to her own lips gently in thought.

"I don't know. An attack may break it open and release it into one of you." Centeria commented.

"One of you?" Roan squeaked nervously.

"Well it won't jump in someone who is already possessed." Millenia mumbled, coming to a stop beside Centeria. "Maybe if we absorb it?"

"No, These infusement orbs secondary feature is to stop absorption before the piece is planted into a host." Centeria replied.

Ryudo didn't move from his spot. He silently watched everyone. Millenia and Centeria were bouncing idea's off each other. Roan was pulling the next note from the box. Tio's antennae seemed to tremble as if analysing something and Gatta…

Ryudo's eyes widened, his stomach lunrched and his feet began their desperate journey as he dashed toward his friend. But Gatta was too far from Ryudo, and too close to the orb. Gatta stared at the strange symbols in wonderment as his hand slowly began to reach for the smooth liquid like surface of the orb.

Ryudo couldn't find his voice all he could do was run, reaching his hand out as if it would get him there faster but it wouldn't.

As Gatta's hand touched the orb Ryudo watched in horror as his friends brow wrinkled in panic. He watched as Gatta opened his mouth to call for help, he watched as the inky surface of the orb seemed to slither up his friends arm before pulling him in.

Ryudo finally reached the spot his friend had once stood; he even managed to grab his free arm! He saw Roan's hands desperately grab Gatta's sleeve and they were soon joined by three pairs of female hands. But despite the groups best attempts, despite their determination and their pleading cries; Gatta's arm was pulled from their grasp and the childhood friend of Ryudo was fully immersed into the orb.

Ryudo's heart felt like it was being pounded with a mallet and his hand grasped his chest tightly as his lungs failed to bring oxygen into him. It was almost as if they were stone. His body trembled as a stabbing like pain seemed to course through his veins with his blood. He felt like electricity wracked his entire body… He knew this feeling, this pain. He felt it once before, but back then he wasn't desperately trying to pull his friend to safety, no he had his brothers cold lifeless body in his arms…

It seemed like hours since the pain first hit him but in reality it had only been minutes, and with a gasp in attempt to get air into his lungs, he screamed out in pain, screamed so loud that his throat ached in burning pain. And then… his world went black…


	25. unable to be close friends

Lita  
Chapter 25  
Unable to be close friends

Ryudo breathed heavily as his eye sight began to clear. It was as if a fog was being lifted from his mind. The first thing he realised was the weight of his swords in his hands. They were wet with a thick warm liquid and as he raised a sword he watched the dark red blood that dripped from it.

He could now see a lifeless figure lying before him. It was Melfice? Melfice had died by his own hands! Was this a memory? It had to be but then why could he walk up to the limp body. As he got closer panic started to overwhelm him, this wasn't Melfice…It was Gatta!

The swords fell from his hands as a horrific coldness seemed to flow through his body. He trembled with fear as he fell to his knees. It all made sense. When a piece of Granas and a matching piece of Valmar touched they would fight. He had lost control. He had killed his best friend and the others couldn't stop him!

And where were they? Did he hurt them? Or worse…kill them to?

"Ryu…Ryud…Ryudo…..RYUDO!..." Ryudo turned slightly to see Elena. She was pale, almost transparent like.

"I give up." He said to her as he turned back to Gatta. "I give up. I'm not a hero. I'm a geohound, a bad guy."

"Who said a Geohound was a bad guy? And why give up?" She said as she stood between him and Gatta's body. Ryudo refused to look at her face.

"I GIVE UP! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY?!" He yelled as his gaze remained on the bloodied swords by his feet.

"SHE MEANS WHY GIVE UP NOW? DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT US?!" Millenia snapped back as she stood by Elena's side. She too was pale and transparent but her hair was as vibrant as ever.

Ryudo bit his lip before replying. "Of course I do but… I don't have control anymore. It doesn't matter anymore."

"It does matter. Don't you want to protect us anymore?" Elena asked as she stepped forward.

"OF COURSE I DO!" Ryudo exclaimed as he finally looked up into her eyes. They were tranquil and seemed to calm the anxiety he felt. He then looked at Millenia as she too stepped forward, taking his hand and holding it to her chest.

"Don't you want to protect Roan and Tio?" She said as her eyes softened, carrying the same feel as Elena's did.

"Yes." He replied softly. He turned back to Elena as she took his other hand and gave it a squeeze, "Don't you want to protect Lita?"

"Yes… I want to protect you all….I want to protect…" The vision of Gatta holding his little baby boy as his wife hugged his arm flashed into his mind. "I want to protect everyone!" He finished.

"I am glad." Elena smiled sweetly.

"That's the Ryudo we know and love!" Millenia added as she smiled broadly.

Both girls then spoke in unison, a sentence Ryudo had not expected; "Now you can also protect Gatta."

Ryudo glanced behind them but Gatta's body had vanished. And with that the fog seemed to cloud his vision again; Millenia's hand disappeared from his and all he could feel was Elena's hand still grasping his.

* * *

Ryudo opened his eyes to see the cloth of his tent above his head. The rug beneath him and woven blanket that covered him was also from his camping gear. He could still feel a hand holding his and a weight on his chest. He realised he was not wearing a top as he could feel something soft and silk like laying on him. He looked down to see Elena lying on his chest as she held his hand tightly. She started at the slight movement beneath her and sat up straight, looking down at Ryudo with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"You are finally awake. Millenia, you have done it again!" She said happily as she looked at the mirror on the opposite side of Ryudo. Millenia smiled tiredly "We did it Elena. All three of us. I can finally rest now." And with that Millenia's image vanished from the mirror.

Ryudo smiled as he gripped Elena's hand back. "You two sealed the horns again." His smile turned into a concerned frown as he tried to sit up. "Gatta…what happened to Gatta?"

"Ryudo please lay down a little longer. Gatta is fine. It was a bit of a rush though….

* * *

_Ryudo's cries had finally stopped and the seal was now broken with Gatta lying under it. Everyone was holding their breath in a surreal panic, unable to move._

_"MILLENIA TURN INTO ELENA NOW!" Centeria yelled being the first to jump into action. Millenia closed her eyes and allowed her wings to cover her. As a ball of light enveloped her Centeria allowed her wings to come out and her power was no longer hidden._

_"TIO, HELP ELENA TO SET UP CAMP AND GET RYUDO COMFORTABLE THEN COME TO GATTA'S HOUSE. ROAN COME WITH ME, WE NEED TO GET GATTA OUT OF HERE BEFORE HE WAKES UP." Centeria continued to bark orders as she flew to Gatta's side. Everyone didn't bother asking why the rush, they all had a feeling why and no one wanted to have it confirmed. Roan helped Centeria lift up Gatta and with a flap of her wings and a speed from Roan no one expected, they rushed him out the tunnel._

* * *

"So Gatta is okay." Ryudo sighed. At that moment Tio stepped in and sat by Ryudo's side. "You certainly look better. The horns have become dormant again that is good." Tio said as she checked him over.

"Did Centeria do the same with Gatta?" Tio had become robotic once again which only made Ryudo uneasy.

"There are some conditions that cannot be met to do such a thing. Only the wings of Granas can seal the horns and only a close one can help pull him back…"

"THEN GET YUKI TO HELP!" Ryudo snapped as he sat up again. He cringed in pain as Tio spoke

"If you would let me continue it will become more clear. The situation that is not met is that both the wings and the other person must know him and be close to him. He had only met Centeria and no bond was able to form in that period of time.  
But Centeria is proving to be a friend."

Tio's roboticness finally broke as she smiled sweetly, "She refused to absorb the horns as that would leave him in a coma like state and it would sadden his family and you greatly."

Ryudo lay back down, covering his face with his arm. Elena smiled, unsure if he was smiling from relief or hiding tears of happiness.

"Is mister Ryu awake? Is it okay for Lita to see mister Ryu now?" a quiet gentle voice whispered from the opening of the tent. Ryudo sat up again and looked at the little girl that peeked into the tent.

"Kitten?" He said and with that Lita broke into a large smile.

"Mister Tata gave me a mission! See if mister Ryu is alive and not being a baby. Are you being a baby mister Ryu?" She asked bluntly and innocently.

Ryudo glared at the little girl, realising Tata must be her nickname for Gatta, "No kitten. I am not being a baby. Mister Tata is the baby for thinking that. But you don't have to tell him, I WILL TELL HIM!" Ryudo began to stand up, wearing a playful and yet almost evil smirk on his lips.

Tio laid a strong hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"Ryudo. If you were to get close to him the horns in you would awaken and you will both lose control. You cannot see him again until we have resolved this matter. If we resolve it." Ryudo sat back down and rested his head on his hand. He expected this of course but he hoped it wasn't the case. If they didn't resolve this Valmar Granas thing he would never see his friend again.

Lita plopped into his lap as she talked about a flower she picked to make Ryudo better.

"Kitten, can you do a mission for me to?" He asked. Lita jumped up from his lap and held her hand to her forehead in a salute

"Yes sir mister Ryu sir!"

"Tell Gatta to watch his back. And get Roan. We leave in an hour." Lita leaned over and sat the flower behind his ear before skipping out of the tent.

He stood despite Elena's protesting and got dressed, his thoughts on his village and hoping they could protect Gatta from the man they met in liligue city on the edge of the Grana cliffs. If that man was seeking both sets he would definately go after Gatta but... Ryudo couldn't help him.

He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. This was a village of swordsman! Surely he would be fine...surely...

* * *

Roan approached the others with Lita holding his hand tightly. The camp had been packed up and everyone was ready to go. Roan smiled as he pointed up at the top of the steep winding pathway that led to the city. There, right at the top, was Gatta and his family waving. they were just far enough away. Ryudo felt this weird 'urge' pulse slightly through his body, it was almost like a craving but it was easy enough to bear. Ryudo waved back with his usual cocky smile before turning his back on them and beginning to walk away.

Gatta lowered his hand slowly as he smiled at his friend's back. This was it. this was the closest they could be without wanting to kill each other. but at least he could wish him luck on his journey. that's all Gatta wanted to do.

"Didn't he say to watch your back?" an unfamiliar voice whispered from behind. Gatta and his wife spun around and to their horror, a man with long dark red hair and near black eyes pushed Gatta off his feet. His wife shrieked and Ryudo turned to see his friend tumbing down the small cliff like edges of the path and straight for him. As Gatta got closer Ryudo felt a throbbing sensation that seemed to disable all movement. His thoughts seemed incomprehensive as an overwhelming feeling, a want to destroy, took over his body. That craving feeling became more like instinct now and he felt no control.

"This will be better." The red haired man said to Yuki. "I could have killed him and absorbed the horns but this will be much more interesting."

A/N: hey everyone. sorry its been ages. i have had a lot of stuff happening in my life lately. i am sorry for making you wait so long and i thank you for reading my fic and i hope you enjoy it :D


	26. Instinct

Lita  
Chapter 26  
Instinct

How would one describe the scene that was unfolding? Animals, locked in a battle where there would be no winners? Perhaps that is the closest way to define it.

As soon as Gatta reached the end of his fall he was at Ryudo's feet and as he looked up both now sported a metal head band bearing the horns of Valmar and Granas.

For a moment, as brief as imaginable, there was a shared look of pure heart break. A realisation of what was to come. But as quickly as it came it had disappeared into a hateful sneer and narrowed glare.

"RYUDO NOOOOOOOO!" Elena yelled as both men had moved, but the fight had begun. Just as the first blow was about to land Elena grabbed Lita from behind, her arms wrapped around her head in a hug so she could not see the horror that would take place. Elena could not bear it if she had to look at Lita's face after her hero 'mister Ryu' did something beyond horrible.

Elena trembled as blood hit the ground near her feet. Looking up she saw Yuki at the top of the winding path and despite the distance away, she well knew that tears were running down the mothers cheeks as her baby wailed loudly.

"T…TIO!" she yelled and Tio jumped to her side, pulled out of her shock by Elena's urgent tone.

"T-T-Take Lita. Go to Yuki and take them both away… M-me and Roan will try and stop t-them." Elena's words stuttered as fear and uncertainty washed over her. She could feel Lita's tears soak her arms and this only made her feel like her stomach was tying itself in a knot. Tio nodded and picked up the small girl, making sure her face was pressed to her shoulder so she could not see the scene that had unfolded.

"Elena…When they are safe…I will return and help. I promise." And with that she ran, as fast as her legs could carry them.

Roan already had his daggers ready as he side stepped to Elena, not daring to take his eyes away from the battle.

"Elena…What's the plan? Millenia and Centeria have used up all their energy, even if we rely on them all they can do is absorb the horns and then we will lose them both."

Elena pushed herself up off the ground, her legs shaking as she tried to regain some form of courage.

"S-Sleep and paralyse magic may be our only hope but… they are fast! It will be a challenge to say the least." She pulled out her staff but was unable to even aim an attack. The two men were simply too fast!

It was even worse than it had been when they first fought Melfice and Elena and Roan were stronger now, but try they did. Elena and Roan unleashed attack after attack but it seemed to have no effect on the former friends nor did it seem to distract them.

* * *

Tio reached the top of the winding path to see Yuki, frozen with fear and a man she had not seen before sitting by her feet. Lita pulled her head away from Tio and a look of dread paled her instantly. Closing her eyes and hugging Tio tightly around the neck she screamed "MISS CENTERY! PLEASE HELP!" And with that she transformed. The man looked up into the hard, cold glare of Centeria but he smirked as he saw her tired state.

"Been busy I see. They may have had a chance if you just stayed in the little girl's body but no; you couldn't resist spending time with the wings could you."

Tio slowly pulled Yuki closer to her and Centeria and urged her to look at the man before them rather than the battle below.

Centeria spoke to the man in such a cold tone that Ryudo would be pleased with the way she talked to him, "You have been watching us that long? You knew the infusement orb was intact but you needed a victim to be possessed or you could not absorb the piece. You let us bring the victim."

Yuki was horrified at these words. And in a quiet voice she all but whispered "Y-You used my husband… as a sacrifice?" The man smirked as he replied

"But of course. And what better way to absorb the piece right out of him then to watch him and that Ryudo kill each other first." As he spoke Ryudo's name it was with the utmost distaste, as if the very idea of Ryudo's name left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Yuki handed Centeria the baby and pulled a sword out from under her long skirt. "What is your name? I wish to write it on your grave so my village will know on which grave to spit." Her voice had hardened into a warriors and both Tio and Centeria where surprised. Even the man blinked in amazement at this woman's sudden change of demeanour.

"I will tell you so you can take it to the grave, My name…" He stood as he pulled out a whip with a bladed end. "…Is Judus." And with that he attacked,

Yuki held her ground but he was beyond powerful and when it looked like she had no hope Centeria stepped between them, still holding the baby.

"Leave or I will unleash Rising Wings. If you truly possess the brain you will know I need no energy for this move." Judus laughed, almost considering it more entertaining to see how they handle the situation below then to absorb the pieces himself. And with that idea now firmly in his head he smirked before disappearing.

Centeria turned to Yuki and smiled "I am too weak to stop the fight below. But if they can stop the fight, Gatta and Ryudo will not die." And with that she transformed back into Lita.

Lita woke from the sleep she had just experienced to find a baby in her arms and Yuki kneeling before them both.

"D-did miss Centery help you?"

Yuki smiled as she gently touched the young girl's cheek "Yes she did. And she said they will not die. But I must help them so can you stay here with Kori? I will return when Gatta and Ryudo are fine. Don't watch though or Kori might become upset." Lita nodded as she watched Yuki and Tio disappear down the path.

* * *

Meanwhile Elena was on her knees panting heavily. Roan was the same on the other side of the horrible battle. No matter what they did, even a normal attack, had barely any effect on the two men that was lost in instincts.

Gatta went for his friend again and Ryudo mirrored his attack Elena ran between them, managing to use her staff to stop Ryudo's sword but Gatta's was about to hit her from behind…

…"GATTA!" Yuki yelled as she slid in front of him, her back pressed against Elena's as her sword stopped her husbands.

Elena could feel her trembling. She wanted this to end as much as Elena did.

"ELENA!" Roan yelled as Ryudo adjusted his attack, Elena turned just in time to see the evil in his eyes as his sword sliced her arm open. Yuki pushed Gatta back and grabbed Elena's good arm pulling her out of the direct line.

"SLEEP!" Tio yelled before Gatta could stand and finally, one of the two was under control. But unfortunately Ryudo was still on the move and was heading toward Gatta with a death dealing blow!

"RYUDO PLEASE STOP!" Roan yelled. He was now standing before Gatta's sleeping body, Tears in his eyes. All Roan could see were Ryudo's torn clothing, deep cuts and blood flowing from his wounds. And if he did kill Gatta and still survive his injuries…. Roan was sure his hero and friend would break down…He didn't want to see that. No one did.

Ryudo's sword came down on Roan and he gasped as he felt it just miss, cutting a few hairs from his fringe. As Roan few backwards he watched in shock as Yuki had tackled Ryudo to the ground.

"ELENA!" Her warrior like voice called out. It was soon followed by the shaken voice of Elena "NIGHTMARE STAFF!"

But as they all watched the attack finally hit Ryudo with relief, one of the group was all but relieved. Roan was paralysed, a tremendous pain pulsing through him.

Elena was the one to first look at Roan and her face fell. She complexion was as white as a sheet and her body became cold as she tried to run to his side. Her voice was lost and tears spilt from her eyes. The sick feeling she had at the start of the fight grew and all she wanted to do was throw up. And all she could think was why?…why did Roan land on Gatta's body?...Why did the horns decide to move on?...Why could she not move fast enough.

Tio checked Ryudo over. His injuries were bad. Life threating as she was sure Gatta's were. She had to act fast to help them both but could she save them in time?

Her heart stopped as a horrendous scream filled the air. She had heard this scream four times now. Her heart stopped and ached as she slowly turned her head to face where Gatta had lain. She watched as Elena fell in front of Roan and hug him tightly as her sobbing was drowned out by his cry and Tio was no longer able to keep her robotic cool.

"ROOOOOAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNN!"

A/N: hmmmm i just realised there are alot of names being yelled out in this chapter... i could say its so you definately know all the names but truth is...It's what i would do in that situation!


	27. friendship is a flower garden

Lita  
Chapter 27  
friendship is a flower Garden

Roan looked around the white, mist filled area about him. What he would give to actually see something physical, something he could touch. He craved to see something more than smoke. He did not know how long it had been but it was driving him insane.

His eyes finally rested on something more physical… but he suddenly long for the mist again. There were the bodies of Ryudo and Gatta. He looked at his feet to escape the horror but the mist cleared and the ground was soaked with blood.

He began to run but everywhere he looked there was a scene of revulsion that he could not escape. It went on and on and on until he gave up running and simply flopped to the ground. He remained there, hugging his knees as his dazed eyes remained on the two lifeless figures.

Did he kill Ryudo as soon as the horns had him? Where was everyone else? No… It must be a dream. But it felt so real. This pain felt real and the bodies looked real. He wanted to touch them to see if they were…  
He turned his gaze away from them as his grip grew tighter around his legs. No. He couldn't do that…They might be real and confirming that… He didn't want to.

"Roan." He looked up to see Tio's relieved smile. "I'm sorry this took so long."

Roan stood and ran to her as fast as he could. She looked real, she looked unhurt, she sounded calm. Everything about her, he wanted so badly for her to be real.

He slowed to a stop just a few feet away with a scared look on his face before taking a step back. Tio tilted her head "What is wrong."

"I don't want you to be a dream." He said as he looked back. He was relieved to see the dead bodies gone.

He started as someone took his hand, looking down he saw Lita's smiling face "I'm not a dream!" Another hand took his free hand and to his amazement he saw Centeria. "This world may be a dream but we are very much real."

Tio patted his head and smiled "We are here to retrieve you from this nightmare and make the horns dormant."

Her Hand remained on his head as he glanced at Centeria, "Will I fight Ryudo if I see him?"

"You will feel an urge but with both horns dormant it should be manageable. If he survives…" Roan pulled his hand from Centeria's and stepped back, almost as if ready to run again. Lita grabbed his arm and hugged it as if she was grounding him. Tio shot the wings a glare.

"He is stable! And with rest I'm sure he will be fine. But I need all the help I can get. The quicker you come back to us the better."

Lita's smile had faded a little but she refused to let Roan's arm go, "Lita has helped lots to! Miss Tio Tio yelled at Lita. She said if Lita can sit silently in a daze Lita can wrap a bandage. And Lita did. Lita did a good job of helping her friends and Lita wasn't as sad! Mister Ro will feel better to if he helps his friends! Then Mister Ryu will be fine and we will travel again and there will be pretty flowers everywhere!"

Roan Blinked a little surprised at Lita's growing cheerfulness. "Flowers?"

"Yes! Mummy also said that each person had a flower! Miss Ele is a sunflower…" As she spoke Roan was shocked to see sunflowers appear in the mist.  
"…Miss Milly is a rose; Mister Ryu is a cactus…" She giggled at her own comparison before continuing, "Mister Birdy is a bird of paradise! And miss Centery is a lavender. Miss TioTio is an iris, Lita is a pansy and Mister Ro…" Almost the entire area surrounding them was now covered in the flowers (and apparently cacti) that Lita had mentioned. "Mister Ro is a Musa." The red musa flower appeared in all the empty spaces. Lita's smile was large as she looked at the scene. Tio took Roan's hand and pointed out over the vast area.

"See. We are all together and it's pleasing to see."

Centeria smiled slightly as she patted Lita's head, "I have never seen such a beautiful friendship. Please Roan. You are needed for this beauty to continue."

"It's missing someone… I feel Mareg is a Banksia. He is still with us even if he is dead." And with that yet another flower was added to the beautiful and unique mixture of flowers. "Okay guys. I wanna go back now. I want to help our friends."

* * *

Roan opened his eyes and was instantly aware of his stiff numb body. He had asked Millenia about what happened on pilgrim road as Ryudo refused to talk about it. She tried to explain the pain but you really had to experience it to understand it.

He saw Tio smile over him. She said something but he was too tired to grasp the words and then she rushed out. After a few moments he noticed someone dabbing his forehead. He rolled his head to the side to see Lita.

"Hi mister Ro." She said as she sat back down.

He smiled at the little girl and finally seemed to dispel the daze. "Thank you. When I close my eyes I see our flower garden."

"It was pretty wasn't it? I liked seeing it very much and when mister Ryu wakes up I will tell him all about it!" Roan smirked. Yes he was sure 'mister Ryu' would LOVE hearing about an imaginary flower garden.

A seriousness finally fell on his handsome face and with kind yet firm eyes he looked at the little girl.  
"How…How is Ryudo? And what happened to Gatta?" Lita's smile fell as she looked at her hands. When she spoke her mood had again become quite serious and mature.

"I waited… I didn't watch just like Miss TioTio had asked. And then I saw Miss Yuki. She was carrying you and she told me to follow her so I did. She told me to stay by your side and stay with Kori. It was ages before some men from the village brought in Gatta. Miss Yuki… She was crying." The third person was dropped from her speech as a wrinkled nose showed how hard she tried not to cry.

Roan sat up, cringing in pain as he did. He looked at the very far end of the room and saw Gatta lying in the bed. Yuki sat by his side holding his hand.

Roan forced himself up from the bed and tried to stand. Lita hurried to his side and wrapped her arms around his leg in an effort to support him. He rested his arm on her shoulder as they hobbled over to the bed. Yuki finally took notice of him and a weak sad smile fell on her lips.

"Sorry. I didn't hear you get up." Gatta was bandaged from head to toe; many of the bandages already had blood seeping through them. He lay there motionless. Roan held his breath. There was no movement…no sign of life….  
and then a struggled breath entered Gatta's lungs. Roan released the breath in a relieved panic and Yuki patted his shoulder in reassurance.

"He is stable. He should recover if we keep close watch on him and do all Tio asked us to. But…. The horns left him early. If they left him completely then he may die as Elena nearly did." Roan's heart ached for the woman. He wanted to say something; something like Millenia did to Sandra. 'Fill this garden full of flowers and then Aria will wake up.' But he did not know that would work in this case. The thought of Aria's flower garden returned that dream to his mind.

"Gatta… He is an evergreen plant."

"Pardon?" Yuki asked as she looked at the young king's weary face. "A very smart girl once told me that everyone was like a flower. I don't know many flowers of plants but I know those that are evergreens are always green the whole year around, Evergreens are hardy. I'm sure he will be fine because of this."

Yuki smiled at him as she rubbed her husband's hand again. "Yes. Yes you are right. Kori and I will wait forever for him to wake up. We will wait." Tears streamed down her cheeks and with another smile she finally let Gatta's hand go and stood up, taking Roan's arm and putting it around her neck.

"You should be resting not reassuring a silly girl with a sword. Now off to bed."

"But I wanted to see Ryudo…"

Yuki's tone was that of a kind mother "Oh no. we don't know what will happen just yet. And if he wakes up he doesn't want to see you all tired and sore." She lead him back to the makeshift bed he was previously laying in. "Now lay down or I will poke you with my sword."

"Mister Ro! Lookie!" Roan turned to see Lita, her happy personality returning "Lita did this bandage! And this one and this one! Miss TioTio said Lita was really good!" Roan smiled as she pointed at Gatta's bandaged wounds.

"Yes Lita was amazing! And Gatta will thank you for helping him so much when he wakes up." Yuki said as she helped Roan lay down.

"Where did Tio go? I can't recall what she said." Roan asked as Yuki tucked him in. Lita finished laying a cold wet towel on Gatta's forehead before running back to the other two. "She said thank goodness and I must help Ryudo now!" Lita chipped in as she sat on her stool again.

Yuki sat on the edge of the bed as she hugged Lita, covering her ears as she did. "We haven't let Lita see him yet. He was in bad shape to but also…They are having trouble sealing the horns."

"What?!"

"He hasn't heard Elena's voice. They are having trouble getting through to him. They have been trying for 3 days now. Tio has been flat out with their injuries. Now they are stable she could help seal the horns in you. But Ryudo… He is already weak. If they can't seal the horns it could kill him in his weakened state. You must stay here until they seal the horns or you both could kill each other." Lita looked worried at the scared look on Roans face and when he noticed he forced a smile and took her from Yuki's hug.

"Miss Yuki said you were very good and wants you all to herself. But you're my friend! She can't steal our little Lita."

Yuki smiled before pulling Lita back. "You can't hog her! I always wanted a daughter." Lita giggled as the two playfully fought.

* * *

"Elena! Please…has he?" Tio asked as she pushed open the tent door. She was met with Millenia crying into a pillow as she hugged it as tight as possible.

"WHY WON'T THIS IDIOT LISTEN TO US? WHY WON'T HE LET US IN? WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF TIME FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" She yelled before burring her tear stained face back into the pillow.


	28. i want you to be happy

Lita  
Chapter 28  
I want you to be happy

"Elena… are you okay? You appear very pale and have a cold sweat. I believe your body is going through shock. That was a nasty wound and you have been at this for days. The strain may be too much." Tio robotically stated as she re-bound Elena's arm with clean bandages.

Elena looked over at Ryudo. His form cringed in pain as sweat soaked the sheets. "Me and Millenia have to do this. If not us…who else."

They had already considered getting Lita to help but Centeria thought it best not to cross the wings powers in such a dangerous setting. Tio had tried but it didn't work and Roan was struggling with his own horns…

"OH! Roan! How is he Tio? Did it work?" Tio smiled sweetly as she replied "Fine. It worked. The horns in Roan have been made dormant. But he is weak." Elena sighed a sigh of relief.

She looked back at Tio as she asked "Ryudo…his not going to make it if this doesn't work. How long till his body gives up?"

Tio diverted her gaze as she quietly spoke "Tonight…He will not make it through the night."

Elena crawled from her sitting spot to Ryudo's side, a mirror already positioned on his other side. Millenia looked back at her with red rimmed, weary eyes.  
Elena nodded and Millenia's expression became determined just like Elena's. "AGAIN!" they both said in strong, unyielding voices as they tried yet again to lay dormant the horns of Valmar.

* * *

Ryudo sat in the mist. He had gone through horrible scenes he wished he could erase. Every horrible scene he could recall.  
Melfice killing Reena.  
Himself killing Melfice.  
Millenia getting devoured on the red moon.  
Mareg dying.  
Elena coughing up all that blood….her cold body.  
Tio's tears of oil running down her cheeks as she clutched on to his arm.  
Gatta being pulled into the seal.

And then… again and again he saw himself attacking Gatta…and Gatta attacking him. No mercy, no hesitance…and then…..himself slicing Elena's arm. He was going to keep going if they hadn't stopped him. He could see that.

He didn't think that if he lost control he would recall it. He thought he would wake up and just hear of his bad consequences, but he remembered every detail. Every single moment he remembered. He remembered the pain of each cut, he remembered the feeling of his swords cutting shreds into his best friend, He remembered everyone screaming… He remembered the look on Elena's face as his sword made contact with her arm.

Her face was twisted in pure fear and sadness. And Millenia. For a moment he felt Millenia's pain… it was almost as if he cut her too. He heard her scream as Elena did. It was like he attacked both girls in one shot.

And then there was Lita. For a moment he caught the sight of Elena hugging the young girl from behind. He could see her tears slip from under Elena's arms and the white of her bottom lip as she bit it. He silently thanked Elena for covering her eyes but still…Lita knew what was happening. Would she ever look at him the same again?

Ryudo pondered again and again what to do. He could hear the pleading voices of Elena and Millenia as they called out to him, but their voices seemed distant. He could let them in. he could allow the horns to become dormant again but…  
…Would he just hurt them again. It was already proved that the horns being dormant would not assure he would not hurt anyone.

But if they were not made dormant wouldn't they be equally as dangerous?

Then that idea came to mind. He could run.

He was obviously unstable no matter what he did. It would be a danger rather than an aid to the defeat of Valmar and Granas. So why stay?

He stretched in the fog and fell backwards so he was lying on his back and staring up at the white oblivion. He could let them seal Valmar. He could smile a reassuring smile and say how tired he was. While they slept he would disappear into the night. Go into hiding yet again. It was so easy.

'_Can I tell you something? Man to man?...__  
__When you left them and returned, they warmly welcomed you back with open arms and open hearts. I doubt they would be able to do that again.  
Also Lita is emotionally fragile. From everything I've seen of her and everything Tio has told me, I believe she will never recover if you left her…  
Please…Please don't run away from us again.'_

Roan's words, his pleading, yet determined and manly eyes… They pulled at Ryudo's heart. He felt guilty…but still, feeling guilty is better than hurting his friends. Besides, what good can a blood thirsty Geohound hope for? His life will always be solo.

A little baby face appeared before him, making him jump into a seating position. There was Kori looking at him quizzically. Then with a baby's giggle he disappeared…

* * *

Tio explained the little if any progress they made to Yuki. Yuki was obviously tired and wrecked with sadness and yet, as if only recently acquired, she remained positive.

She turned back to see Elena, eyes closed and lips trembling as her clasped hands were before her, almost as if she was praying. On the other side of Ryudo was a transparent version of Millenia, in the same pose but rather than a trembling lip she held a wrinkled brow. And there, sitting on Ryudo's chest was Kori. His eyes also closed.

"Oh Kori! Don't disturb them!" Yuki said as she picked the baby off of our hero. "I'm sorry Tio; I will go back to Gatta and Roan and let them know what's happening."

* * *

Ryudo had stood up now, feverishly spinning around and searching for the baby. Was that his imagination?

His mind whirled back on the memory of holding that little boy, and his thought by the fire place…

Suddenly the fog was gathered in a burst of wind and the scenery completely changed. He looked at a cottage on a flower covered hill.

"Lita? Lita where are you?" Elena's voice? He watched as Elena came from inside the house. Her hair was down in all its long, wavy, golden glory. She looked at least 10 years older but he believed she was far more beautiful.

"LITA!"  
"Miss Ele! Sorry I am here." Ryudo's jaw dropped as a 16 year old Lita appeared before him. Her hair was cut shoulder length in a bob and she had grown into a lovely young lady. Ryudo felt a sense of pride, like a father almost. She had grown up!

"Miss Milly is right behind me. Is dinner ready already?" Lita smiled as she turned to watch a flurry of red hair appear just over the hill.  
"Yep and there is plenty." Elena smiled. They were joined by Millenia, her hair in a shoulder length, wavy style. She was so cute! Ryudo watched as they smiled happily together. Soon even Centeria appeared from the house, apron tied around her waist and bandana holding her hair back.

They were all living happily together. This is what it would be like if he left. They could all have a happy life… They…They didn't need him in it.

"MUM! MUMMY!" Ryudo watched in Horror as a 4 year old boy, with the beautiful clear eyes of Elena, dimples in both cheeks and wavy dark brown hair, ran right into Elena and hugged her legs tightly. And all Ryudo could think was WHO IS THE GUY THAT THINKS HE CAN HAVE ELENA WHEN HE ISN'T AROUND?!

"My little Blade! Did you have fun training with daddy?" Elena asked as she patted his head. Blade looked into his mother's eyes and smiled widely as he nodded.

"Of course he did. His dad is the best Geohound in the world, right kiddo?" Was that…his own voice? He wasn't sure. He turned but the scene was white fog once again.

Why did he see that? He doubted it was a vision of the future as Millenia and Centeria don't have their own body. So it had to be a dream. Was it brought on by the sight of little Kori, the memory of his thoughts as he stood in front of the fire place.

'_Can I tell you something? Man to man?  
Please…please don't run away from us again.'_

Ryudo ran his hand through his hair. Confused yet he felt warm…nice.

"Ryudo!" Millenia called out as she ran to him and slapped him hard. "WHAT THE HELL! WHY WON'T YOU LET US HELP YOU?!"

"Millenia, calm down. We have finally reached him." Elena said as she held back another slap from the obviously distraught woman.

Ryudo smiled slightly as he looked at both of them. He stepped forward and wrapped his strong arms around them, pulling them both into a warm embrace. "I'm sorry. I hurt you both, I hurt Lita, I hurt Gatta, I hurt Yuki…I hurt everyone…"

"No one cares." Millenia said as her frustrated tears ran down her cheeks.  
"We will all be happy if you are ok." Elena said as she also teared up.

"I want us all to be happy. You both mean so much to me… as long as you're happy"

* * *

Ryudo opened his eyes. Elena had passed out and was now laying down by his side and hugging his arm with her head on his shoulder. His body ached beyond belief. He couldn't even move. But knowing himself, he would force himself to move sooner rather then later.

Tio was leaning over him, looking into his eyes. She smiled, "Welcome back. You nearly didn't make it."

Ryudo's thoughts returned to that world he was just pulled from, everything he had thought of.

"Tio…I'm tired."  
Tio smiled sweetly as she stroked his hair. "Okay. You rest. I will go tell the others."

"Okay Tio….….Goodbye."


	29. Goodbye

Lita  
Chapter 29  
Goodbye

"…_.Goodbye."_

Elena sat up so quickly she felt a dizziness overwhelm her. As she sat on the tent floor, holding her head and waiting for the dizziness to pass, those words repeated themselves. She had heard Ryudo say that to Tio, when she was too tired to open her eyes.

Ryudo wasn't like that. He doesn't say goodbye for a moment, not even if he wasn't seeing you for a long period of time!

But it wasn't that one goodbye that had her scared. Everyone that came to see him for the last two weeks was farewelled from the tent with a goodbye. But that was not all…

…When she was going to sleep last night he said goodbye. Maybe she was overthinking it. Maybe he meant good night. She turned to look at his empty blankets and her fears soared. She lunged for her compact mirror. She was in such a fluster her fingers were trembling as she opened it and looked into Millenia's worried eyes.

"His gone isn't he."

"Millenia he has only just recovered enough to travel! We told him we don't care about what happened!" Elena's voice rose as tears threatened to fall.

Millenia's gaze looked down. When Elena went to sleep she came out to talk with Ryudo. He seemed normal, maybe even a little happier. She had asked him about his sudden urge to say goodbye to everyone and he went silent.  
"I have only been asleep for 30 minutes. He can't have gone far. May I?"

"Of course Millenia. Bring that idiot back." Elena said with a nod.

Tio walked up to the tent with Lita in tow when Millenia rushed out, black wings fully open as she soared into the sky.

Tio and Lita looked up at her with surprised wide eyes as their hair swayed around them by the force of the wind from Millenia's wings. "MILLENIA! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Tio called out.

Millenia looked down as if only just noticing her friends. "FIND THAT IDIOT BEFORE I BURN HIM!" She snapped before flying away. Tio knelt down and looked into Lita's eyes, "Wait here for Ryudo. Okay?" Lita nodded before watching Tio run off.

For a few more moments the young girl stared at the sky where Millenia was last seen. She was silent, allowing her hair to catch the cool breeze as her ears strained to hear the familiar flap of wings. Instead she heard someone breathing.

Her nose wrinkled as she tried to decide where that sound was coming from. Was it the tent? She ran in and looked around. Nope. No one there. But she could hear that breathing.

She turned on her heels and ran out the tent before taking a sharp turn and running around to the back of the tent and there, with his arms folded behind his head, was Ryudo asleep.

With a large smile she ran full pelt for him and flopped right on his stomach; scaring the poor Geohound half to death as the wind was forced out of his body.

"KITTEN? WHAT THE HELL….."

"Mister Ryu! Millenia wants to burn you up!" She happily exclaimed as she sat up on his stomach. Ryudo fell back onto his back as he groaned, "What did I do this time?!"

"Why is mister Ryu sleeping on the ground?" the small girl curiously questioned

"RYUDO is sleeping on the ground because he is sick of seeing the tent walls. Two weeks would even drive you crazy Kitten." Ryudo said as he soaked up the sun and enjoyed the cool breeze.

"LITA." She said as she leaned back against Ryudo's raised knees. Ryudo smirked as he enjoyed seeing her as her usual self.

When he had first woken up he was scared. He remembered the image of Elena's arms covering her eyes as her tears slipped from under them. He was scared she would be that serious silent girl he had first met. When Tio first brought her in to see him she was silent and tears threatened to fall. He felt like all his fears had come true…she was scared of him. But then she hugged him and asked if mister Ryu was still sore. He watched as her tears slowly dried and she sat there, rewrapping bandages for Tio as she happily exclaimed how good she was at looking after her friends.

This moment, as he lay on the ground and the young girl slowly drifted to sleep as she sat on his stomach and leaned back on his raised knees, this moment was when those fears fully disappeared. She wasn't scared of him.

His fears about how Yuki would see him also had him fearful, but she appeared before Lita and with a relieved smile on her face she fell to her knees next to him, plopping Kori on his lap before hugging him. She whispered soothing words in his ear. Words like  
'it's not your fault.'  
'your friends and your village will always be here.'  
'Defeat Judus so that Gatta can wake up and apologise.'  
And then he got to hold Kori in his arms. The small baby smiled as it touched his nose and Ryudo smiled. He felt like crying and silently thanked the baby.

Now only two fears remained. The first was if he would hurt Elena again, or any of his friends. The second was if when Roan came to join them today….would it be a replay of his battle with Gatta?

"RYUDO!" Millenia's voice made him cringe.

Make that three fears remained. The third….Millenia's fire or worse…her dragon zap.

He opened his eyes to see Millenia floating down to him, he gasped as she landed heavily on his chest. The force caused him to kick his legs slightly, surprising Lita as she was pushed forward falling against Millenia's back and wings.

"Oh miss Milly. I found him!"

Millenia thanked the small girl yet her glare was firmly aimed at the man beneath her. After a moment she leaned forward so her head was next to him and whispered, "Don't scare us. What on earth are you doing here?"

He smiled as he relaxed again and looked at the sky "the tent bores me. This scenery is much more likeable." Millenia sat up and looked down at him, "I can make it better!" She said as she poked out her tongue. Ryudo raised an eyebrow before the wings of Granas glowed as her wings engulfed her and Elena appeared. Ryudo nearly bit his tongue in shock as Lita giggled at the sensation of Millenia's body changing next to her.

Ryudo now faced Elena's worried eyes. "DID YOU RUN?! DID YOU REALLY RUN AGAIN?!"

"NO! I just stepped out to get some fresh air! Geeze there is no trust anymore." He snapped.

Okay so he did think of running. He had said goodbye just in case one of his fears was met. He would have said goodbye and run away so he wouldn't have to deal facing Lita being scared of him and Yuki hating him.

An embarrassed squeal finally made Ryudo realise exactly how they were seated and the red face of Elena was just priceless. She couldn't even move because Lita had wrapped her arms firmly around her waist as she giggled.

"What exactly is going on here?" Tio asked as she placed a hand on her hip. This only caused the songstress to go even redder as she tried to squirm free. Ryudo couldn't take it anymore; it was bad enough when Millenia sat on him but Elena! He sat up and pretended not to care that the two girls fell off of him. He also pretended not to notice the flash of Elena's Lolita bloomers as she fell backwards. That was a lot harder.

Tio defused all the embarrassment with three simple words… "Are you ready?"

Fear two was about to be faced. Ryudo gulped as he slowly nodded his head.

* * *

Yuki ruffled Roan's hair as she smiled. "Are you ready your highness?"

"Not really." Roan replied. He dreaded this day. The day they find out if even sealed parts of Valmar and Granas will come out and fight. Not even Centeria was sure this would work. He looked down the winding road at his friends. He was relieved to see Ryudo well on his way to a full recovery. It was even a bit of a relief to see Ryudo nervous as well. At least he wasn't the only one feeling this way.

"Miss Yuki… I am scared I will hurt someone." He said as he took a deep breath. Yuki took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Then I will hold your hand until we find out. If you feel you will hurt someone, that you can't control it, say my name and I will pull you away."

Roan Nodded and finally took a single step. He felt weird. A weird urge and again that fear rose within him. This urge isn't normal…

It was a long journey down. The whole time Roan and Ryudo did not break eye contact. Ryudo fidgeted as Millenia held his hand, ready to fly him away if she had to.  
Roan felt sorry for Yuki who still refused to let his hand go no matter how sweaty it got.

Finally Roan stood before Ryudo. He held Yuki's hand so tightly his hand trembled and her fingers went white, but she did not cringe or make a sound. She calmly stood there and allowed it.

Ryudo smiled and patted Roan's head "Not so bad right?"

Roan's grip loosened as he smiled, tears in the corners of his eyes as he nodded, a choked "No…I'm fine" escaped his throat. Ryudo's fringe covered his eyes as he fought back the tears of relief "Lollypop lane kid. Lollypop lane."

Fear two of the two fears that remained was resolved.


End file.
